


Polaroids

by CaptainMeriderp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Anxiety, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Canon Autistic Character, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gakuen AU, Hetalia Gakuen AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied RusAme, M/M, Mention of 2p Ireland, Mention of 2p Scotland, Mention of 2p Wales, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Anxiety, implied FrUK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMeriderp/pseuds/CaptainMeriderp
Summary: Being the new kid at a new school is never easy, especially for one who has been to many. While Oliver works his way through the dynamics and politics of the World Academy, the only thing that ever feels real and serve as constant reminders of such, are the photographs taken by the head of the Student Counsel.For Hetalia-Writers-Monthly on TumblrSeptember Prompt: First Day
Relationships: 1p2pUK, Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), other relationships to be added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. New School, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow this started originally as a one-shot idea for a monthly writing challenge that just started on Tumblr, and now it's going to turn into a long chapter fic. I got majorly inspired for this one in part to Life is Strange, but just with the photo aspect. I hope y'all enjoy and will stick with me through while I work on it! I'm also doing NaNoWriMo as well this year so I will be especially working on it through November as well.

**August 17th**  
  
_7:30am_

Another year, another new school.

Moving around as much as Oliver's family did got old very quickly, so it was no surprise to the 16 year-old when it happened again. He supposed it was especially frustrating with the mere fact that once he got used to a new town, a new school...Actually making friends, a potential budding relationship only to be ripped away from his grip once again. Such was the life of a military brat with both of his parents in active service in the English military.

It was no surprise when Owen and Alistair up and moved away to college once they had the chance, leaving Oliver and his younger brother Liam behind to deal with the constant loop. Though the house was quieter now that they were both gone and the arguing had ceased between brothers at least a little bit, it didn't stop the other underlying issues happening at home.

There he stood alone in front of the imposing brick building, pastel pink backpack with lavender accents slung across his back. Liam had already run off somewhere after they were both dropped off, he actually wondered if it was because he didn't want to be seen with his elder brother. That was far more likely a possibility than he cared to admit to himself. Even as the chattering of the bustle of students walking past him up into the school, clear that cliques were already prevalent.

Of course there would be cliques. Why would this school be any different? Oliver however did pick up the whispers as some of them passed by, questioning if he was a new student. Wondering what he was like. Already beginning to form opinions based on mere appearance while he stood there. A touch shorter than average, uniform hanging a little more loosely on his thin frame. Freckles were prevalent on his face and any other part of his body that could be seen, the ones on his slightly effeminate face were only enhanced by messy, wavy strawberry blonde almost pink hair and bushier brows of the same color. The main stand out for Oliver were large, piercing azure eyes.

Typical, unfortunately it was something that he had grown used to.

Attending five schools in six years, now six in seven makes a kid used to that sort of gossip.

A heavy sigh soon followed, checking the time on the phone in his hand. 7:40 am. If it was one thing that he knew he had to do this morning, it was to find his way to the front office. Oliver wondered if his mum spoke with the Principal about past issues that he had, but he was to meet with the President and Vice President of the Student Counsel. Of course it was likely to show him around and show him the ropes, just him. Not his well-adjusted brother.

Oliver's head merely shook as he slowly began to follow the crowd of students up the steps toward the front doors. All the while, the Brit at least attempted to take in as many faces as he possibly could among the small sea of students in front and around him.

A small group of three, each with heavier accents. The silver-haired one seemed to be the loudest of the group. German perhaps? The other two appeared to be more laid back, at first Oliver questioned if the one he guessed to be French was a girl from behind. No, from the uniform and the tone of voice, definitely not. The last, all he could see was a tuft of messy brown hair and what he wondered was actually a Spanish lilt. Maybe he was actually Spanish?

Another group sped by, two of them speaking in what sounded to be rapid-fire Italian. A tall, imposing, stern-looking blond and a shorter boy whom Oliver guessed was Asian of some sort following close behind. The taller of the two looked irritated already, where as the other just had an aura of indifference.

A pair of two, one with dark red hair and from what he could tell with a few piercings. Eyes were hidden behind a pair of aviators, uniform styled like it was likely out of dress code with chains and seemingly inappropriate punkish jewelry. The other, also wearing sunglasses with longer dark honey blond locks pulled back into a low pony. Was that a hint of what appeared to be a hockey stick poking out of the sports bag that he carried? Maybe he was part of the hockey team.

A loner. Dirty blond hair and tired purple eyes, unkempt, stubble with hints of an incoming beard. One hand stuffed into his pocket, the other removing a lit cigarette from his mouth before dropping it on the ground and snuffing it out with the toe of his shoe.

Another small trio, appearing to be two sisters and a brother. The brother towered over his sisters, a smile on his face while he listened to one of the two speak. Good lord that poor girl, how did her back not kill her? The silent sister Oliver had to admit was cute, but there was something about her that gave him the feeling that for now it was best to stay away.

Of course there were others, but they were the ones whom had caught his attention off-the-bat so to speak. Butterflies fluttered uncomfortably in his stomach as Oliver made his way inside of what was to be his new school, only to be met with constant chatter and a crowd in the foyer leading to multiple hallways that he didn't want to find himself caught in. Fiddling with the strap holding his backpack to his back, looking about for any sort of sign that could tell him where he needed to go.

Of course there was nothing. That would make it far too easy.

Not moving as more students walked and brushed past him, only a few muttering 'excuse me's with no other sort of acknowledgement. Already this was far too overwhelming, this was exactly why he hated that he had to learn a new school practically every year. Just as the faint trembling began to set in, a hand from behind fell onto his shoulder. Before he could jump from the surprise, a concerned voice followed.

"Hey man, you ok? I think you're the kid I was supposed to find."

Before Oliver could answer, the Briton turned around to get a good look at the person that addressed him. Taller than he was, blond hair with a cowlick, bright blue eyes covered by red-framed glasses. Was that a letterman jacket that he was wearing? If this kid was addressing him in such a way, then maybe he was one of the ones he was supposed to find.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine... Thank you for asking. I'm... Supposed to go to the front office to meet with... Um..."

"Well, I'll tell you right now it was a good thing I found you first then! Name's Alfred, and I guess your Oliver?"

Of course his middle name was used, it was the name that had been used for him since he was a little boy even though his actual name was Arthur. Even so, he allowed a small smile before politely holding out his hand.

"Um...Yes, that's me. Pleasure to meet you I'm sure Alfred."

Oliver was met with a bright grin and a firm handshake that he was sure if Alfred gripped even tighter that he would have crushed his hand, shaking it out once the two let go. Even so, the American appeared to be oblivious to this fact before turning on heel and walked across the foyer and took a left down one of the hallways, the other following close behind.

"Cool to meet you too dude, since it's kinda obvious you're nervous and all, don't you worry! My partner and I got your back, we'll show you around. Show you the ropes, let you know about clubs, who and what to avoid...Dish about the teachers, when to bring lunch, all that fun stuff."

"Your partner? Oh-- Right. Student Counsel."

"Yep, the other guy you're gonna meet is Artie. Dude's the pres, I'm his vice-pres."

Oliver nodded while he listened to what Alfred had to say, speeding up a little to catch up with the long, quick strides that the other was making just so he could walk next to him. Only half-listening to what he had to say all the while taking in the surroundings around him, making at least an attempt to familiarize himself with potential landmarks in case he got lost. The trophy case on the left wall near the front of the hallway was at least a good one.

"You're late Alfred. Though... At least you found him, so I suppose I can't be all that cross at you."

The voice more caught Oliver off-guard, British like himself judging from the accent. His attention turned in the direction where it was coming from, blinking at what he saw. A boy whom looked fairly similar to him, only much more stern it seemed. Messy blond hair, thick black brows that one could pity him for, fully kempt. What fully caught his attention however were those piercing emerald eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest, foot tapping irritably on the floor beneath his shoe.

"Awww come on dude, I found him didn't I? He kinda clammed up at the front."

"Well... So, it seems as though it wasn't incorrect that he would need our help then."

"Duh, he was kinda shaking like a freaking leaf when I found him. Looks like he's gonna need a lot of help. No sign of the brother."

"We were told we wouldn't need to concern ourselves with Liam, just Oliver."

Oliver just stood there and listened, shifting from side-to-side from one foot to another. The pair were talking as though he wasn't even there, at least that was something he was more used to. This action wasn't lost on the other boy as he sighed, uncrossing his arms and allowing them to fall at his side. Shaking his head before walking in front of him, holding out a hand and giving him a reassuring smile in return.

"I'm Arthur, Student Counsel president and one of your main sources of contact here at World Academy. Welcome, and as I am sure Alfred has told you, we are both here to help you."

That smile, Oliver's stomach immediately twisted in knots in response. He gave a shy smile of his own, reaching out to reciprocate the gesture for the cordial shake.

"Th-Thank you... My name is Arthur too, but everyone just calls me Oliver."

"Alright, Oliver. I have your schedule, and the three of us are in many of the same classes so you can stay with us while you learn your way around. How does that sound?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! That's fine!"

Could he have sounded any more excitable, ears flushing red from embarrassment. Despite this, he was only met with a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ollie, mind if I call you that? We gotcha dude, we're not gonna let you down!"

Despite the clear irritation on Arthur's face as he rubbed at his temples between two fingers, he merely nodded in agreement.

"He is right... Stay close to us, and we will help you."

Oliver was already given a nickname by someone whom he just met. Despite his smile being small, it was genuine as he looked between the pair. "Alright, I trust you both... Thank you for both of your help."

"Yes yes, it is no trouble. It's our job to help new students whom need the extra assistance, and we were expressly told that you were that student. Right then. First class is Algebra 3, so follow us then."

Arthur just as soon as he spoke walked past the two toward the foyer, Alfred following close behind before they began to speak quietly amongst themselves with Oliver following close behind. He was grateful for their help, that much was obvious. On the other hand, he hoped that maybe, genuine friendships may actually be found with them as he got to know them better.


	2. Cafeteria Fill-In

Oliver had to admit to himself that he was more than grateful that at least so far for the morning that he shared classes with both Alfred and Arthur. He in a figurative way clung onto the pair like a lost puppy, taking in every little bit of menial information that they gave to him in between classes all while at least attempting to learn his way around this new school. He didn't realize at first just how big it was until the normal bustle through the hallways and the up-and-down stairs followed.

It seemed as though the entire class couldn't have been more relieved once the bell rang for lunch time. Already he wasn't too fond of their teacher for Algebra, he just seemed to drone on and on to the point where he found himself nodding off instead of taking notes. Beside that point, the thick Oliver guessed Germanic accent was difficult to understand.

"Ughhhh must Mr. Beilschmidt constantly go on and on and on?" Alfred made sure the trio were out of earshot from the classroom before choosing to speak up, adjusting the strap of his backpack. His words only earning an irritable sigh of agreement from Arthur in turn.

"For once... I must agree with you on something."

"Is... He always like that?" Oliver's tone was quiet, questioning. Testing the waters a little so to speak, wanting to see what he could say without making any sort of offense to anyone.

"Unfortunately, yes he is." The other Brit replied with a shake of his head while the trio made their way toward the cafeteria. "We will give you the information you need, don't worry. I hope you also know there is no need to be a timid little mouse. We're here to help you."

"Y-Yes I know! I just..."  


  
"Dude, just chill! You're fine! Speak up, you're gonna get used to this place in no time. Ask questions. Like Artie here said, we're here to help you out."

"Alfred stop calling me that."

"No way dude."

"Can't you be professional for five minutes?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be. This kid's chill. So stop working yourself up dude, keep that up and you'll end up like some old dude in the hospital for an aneurysm or something."

"Alfred. Stop saying 'dude'."

"It pisses you off, so no way _dude_."

The only reason why the back-and-forth between the pair stopped was because of the sudden giggle that came from the third among them. Oliver had to admit, the bickering between them was amusing. It helped put him more at ease in a way, even when he took notice that Alfred and Arthur were staring at him in surprise. Regardless, his actions only led to embarrassed smiles and Arthur rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Well... At least we finally got a smile out of you."

"Um...Do you two always bicker like this?" Asking curiously of the pair, merely watching while they looked at each other before Alfred spoke up with a sigh of his own.

"You can say that, I mean, we get along just fine usually, we just clash on how to get shit done and how to go about it." Shrugging, pushing opening a door that only led from what was a muffled rumbling to an almost deafening roar of voices from within. "Hope you're hungry dude."

So this was the Cafeteria. Oliver was surprised to see that it was as full as it was already, seeming as though many of the students had already gotten their lunches and were sitting with their respective groups. It was far bigger than what he expected, many of the tables were already taken up with students and teachers alike. All morning he had ignored his rumbling stomach, having been far too nervous to even think about having some semblance of a breakfast.

"Well then, stop gaping like a fish and come on then."

Oliver quickly snapped out of his thoughts, following after the two. Receiving his lunch after a little bit of difficulty and explanation, sitting down with the two at what he perceived was their table. Alfred didn't even seem to wait for the other two to settle, already having begun with his own, earning an eye roll from Arthur.

"Right. Yes. Since I have a feeling you are going to ask. This will be a good opportunity to go over certain cliques, clubs, teachers, and the like for you. First things first, some of the clubs. There are many. Of course there is the Student Counsel, I personally am also a part of the Photography club as well as the Yearbook staff."

"Yep, I'm in the Athletic program. It's football season right now. Even if you wanted to try to get in, I don't think Coach Vargas will let you right now anyway."

Oliver's head merely shook, slowly eating the decently-sized salad in front of him. He wasn't an athlete, nor did he have an interest in them. "What else is there?"

"There are quite a few, so I have little doubt you will find one that you like. "There is the FFE, Robotics, Drama, Fashion, Choir, Band, Cooking--" Before Arthur could finish his train of thought, Oliver spoke up with wide-eyes. 

"There is actually a cooking club?"

The excitement admittedly caught Arthur in particular off-guard, merely nodding before speaking up again. "Yes, there is. Unfortunately though, it's members are right pompous and best to be avoided."

He did hate to see Oliver deflate right in front of him, yelping when Alfred gave him a sharp elbow in his side. "OW! What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"For telling the new kid not to look into something he's clearly excited about just cause of it's members!"

"You know it's true Alfred, they wouldn't accept him. You know full well how they are."

"Still doesn't give you the right to tell him not to even try!"

Arthur merely shook his head, turning if only a little before pointing to certain people sitting in scattered groups and different tables. "Francis, Yao, Sadik are the only three in it. They... Haven't allowed anyone else to join though others including myself have tried."

"Yeah cause your cooking sucks dude. Last time I went to your place you caught water on fire."

"It was an honest mistake an accident! I forgot to add oil after boiling the water! How was I to know what would happen?!"

Clearing his throat, Alfred waved one hand in front of himself before taking another bite of his burger. "I'd say give a shot dude, they can be snooty but who knows? You might be able to get in."

"Well... I'm more of a baker, but I do love to just cook in general. With my parents being active military, I had to learn how to cook when I was young." Saying this all while idly trailing his fork amongst the dark greens, already not feeling too encouraged about potentially getting into a group that he would likely enjoy.

"Oh, I remember overhearing the Principal say that your parents are military. Navy and RAF, am I correct?" Arthur asked, earning a nod from Oliver.

"Yes... My mum's in the Navy as a nurse, my Father is a pilot and plane mechanic. They're both out on deployment right now, so right now it's just myself and my little brother Liam. Sometimes Wade and Scott will come home from Uni just to make sure we haven't killed each other yet, and of course Mrs. Johnson next door will bring us food or have us over for dinner but for the most part we are on our own."

"Dude, I hope you know that you're in tight with us now. You'd be welcome to come over at any time! I know my Mom will love you!" Alfred replied with a grin before taking another bite, despite Arthur's rolling eyes he gave a nod in agreement.

"I would have to ask them, but I have little doubt my parents will mind either. I have a feeling my Mum would also adore you."

While Oliver was more than surprised by the kind offer, it was one that he was so grateful for. It had been some time since anyone, let alone anyone his own age, showed him this sort of kindness. Rubbing at his knee with his left hand underneath the table, a soft smile beginning to form. "I... Would like that, thank you."

"Hey, we're your friends already dude. We gotcha!"

"...Friends?"

"Yes, well, acquaintances at least for the moment, but I do believe that Alfred is correct in this instance. I do believe that this will only continue. Yes-- Right. Well. Back to actually giving you the information that you are needing."

"Clique time then. First things first, the cool kids." Alfred started with a grin, pointing between him and Arthur. "We're two of them, Allen and his brother Matt are pretty cool. Don't be intimidated by them, Allen's a big softie under all that bad boy image and Matt's on the hockey team. Same with my brother Mattie, you can count on him if you can't find me. He's also on the hockey team and he's our treasurer. The grumpy Francis is okay, dude just usually reeks of cigarettes." While Alfred spoke, he made it a point to show Oliver just who he was talking about. Continuing to do the same as Arthur took over next.

"Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku are also alright, Feliciano is usually quite... Energetic and Ludwig may seem scary but he's just more stern and no-nonsense. Kiku rounds them both out. They're on the school newspaper. Let's see... I personally would avoid Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. They're alright on their own for the most part, but together they can be a right headache. Francis especially if you don't wish to be hit on."

"That's cause you turned him down hard stop dude."

"Shut up Alfred. That's a story for another time." Arthur gave an exasperated sigh before continuing on. "Elizaveta and Michelle are two you can count on, they're on the swim team. Roderich is in the orchestra, he's... Stand-offish and as snobby as they come. Then there's Ivan and his sisters Natalia and Katerina. Katerina is clumsy but quite nice, she's in choir and the photography club with me, then there's Natalia. Natalia is on the dance team and choir, and she can be cold to talk to, so she may not even bother with you. Ivan is also in the choir and on the hockey team, he's--..." Before Arthur could finish his thought, Alfred immediately chimed in with a note dripping in loathing.

"A jackass who must be avoided at all costs. He's as manipulative as they come and he will chew you up and spit you out. Especially a sweet guy like you."

"...You dated, didn't you?" Oliver asked more off-handedly, it wasn't often that someone would have that fervent of a reaction to someone unless there was an emotional connection involved. Judging by how red Alfred had gotten and how much he was sputtering, it seemed as though he was correct. Arthur held up a hand to Alfred before he could speak, merely nodding.

"Yes, but again, that is a story for another time. There's of course so many more to tell you about, and we haven't even gotten to the teachers or the coaches."

Oliver nodded while he listened to the pair as they continued on with their lunch, pushing away his now empty tray as both Arthur and Alfred did the same. Arthur in turn took a quick look at his phone clock, 12:30. The bell would be ringing in five minutes to signal the end of lunch.

"I suppose we can always continue this conversation after school as well. Well. After clubs at least."

"Yeah, there's a cool little diner near here. How about we go after school for a bite and coffee? We've still got a lot to fill you in on Ollie." Alfred grinned, noticing the pinkness on the new boy's face. "And hey, it will be on me if you're worried about that. And before you say anything, I insist dude."

Oliver's mouth opened to say something before closing again, merely nodding with a small nod of his own. "Thank you both... I really do appreciate all of your help...But with um...Clubs...Where do I go?"

"You may come with me. Alfred has football practice today, I can show you how to use the cameras we use. And if you like it, you can look into joining." Arthur's smile was soft as he spoke, rubbing at the back of his neck. Oliver guessed he didn't want him to have to wander about or wait until they were done.

"Alright, I can do that." 

Just as Oliver said that, the ringing of the bell echoed through the Cafeteria. Scooting of chairs and clattering of trays and dishes soon following as the students filed out of the room toward their next classes. The trio did the same after the room was mostly clear, Alfred groaning as they made their way to the door toward the hallway.

"I got Anatomy next. I swear Ms. Hassan has it out for me."

"That's because you don't pay attention."

"I can't help that I wanna be a little more hands-on, ya know? Going through the book right now is boring!"

"Yes, well. You may wish to get there quickly before she gives you detention for being late."

"Yeah yeah, I know. See you guys after school then!" Alfred waved his goodbye before turning on heel and going down a separate hallway, leaving Oliver and Arthur alone. The pair made their way toward their next class, making small-talk all the while.

"World History is next with Mr. Vargas. He isn't too bad, just a bit... Boisterous."

Oliver nodded, adjusting the pack on his back. At least he had all of his books that he needed that day already on him so he didn't need to go to his locker. "Are you sure about me coming with you to your club?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? I may be a right arse but I'm not going to let you wander about or wait on us when we are the ones who invited you. That would just be rude."

"I-- I don't know-- I'm just not used to anyone being this nice to me, especially since you just met me."

"I hope you know that we're different, and this school is different. We aren't going to allow you to fail." Arthur in turn gave Oliver a reassuring smile, patting him on the shoulder. We'll talk more after class, alright?"

"Ye--...Yes... Alright..." Butterflies began to flutter in the pit of Oliver's stomach, walking into the classroom after Arthur. For the first time since he could remember, he was actually excited for after school activities.


	3. Hello Vera

The rest of the day until the final bell rang, the final two classes of the day seemed to just drag on. Oliver was grateful that at least that day that he shared all of his classes with Arthur, at least that would make certain days during the week far easier to manage. As such, it seemed as though the other Brit seemed to understand that as well. Through the course of the school day, it appeared as though he had slowly began to let his guard down if only a little. He supposed it was for the mere reason that Arthur kept on with the reassurances, that he wasn't a bother and to stop thinking of himself as such.

Of course Oliver knew such a train of both thought patterns as well as his actions relating to it needed to change, they were bad habits. However as everything with such things, they were hard to break.

Once that bell rang to signal the end of classes for that day, the bustling in the hallways seemed to be more hectic than before as the students all separated to go to their various after-school activities. Arthur merely gestured his companion to follow after him while he shot off a quick text, walking up a nearby set of stairs with Oliver following closely behind him.

"Are all the teachers here, um... As eccentric as they seem?" The question had been burning in Oliver's head all day just from the first day's experience, each one so different from the next yet all so unlike anything that he had ever dealt with at other schools. Arthur's exasperated sigh was really the only answer that he needed.

"You can say that."

Before Oliver could respond, he quickly moved to the side of the stairway railing to allow a small group of giggling girls to pass by while Arthur waited for him on the landing. He could see him rolling his eyes, hand waving in front of himself. "Come on, we're almost there and for god's sake there is no reason to be so timid."

"I-I know I'm just not used to this school or how anything here works yet." There was a faint stammering in Oliver's voice, practically running up the rest of the stairs and briskly jogging until he was next to Arthur once again. The irritation was clear as one hand pulled down at the length of his face, head shaking. 

_He was being a bother._   
_He was being a nuisance._   
_He was being stupid._

"Oliver... Please, for both your sake and mine, relax. You will learn soon enough how things work here, it's only your first day so... Try and be a little more gentle on yourself, alright?" Even as Arthur said that, the curiosity about this boy only continued to grow. It wasn't normal especially for a boy at their age to be acting in this sort of way, especially as seemingly anxious as he was even with being at a new school. He would have to ask him about this later, maybe actually help him in handling these sorts of feelings in a more constructive sort of way.

Beginning to fiddle with one of the dangling straps of his backpack in his hands, Oliver nodded in return. "Alright... I will try."

"Yes, alright. Good. I'm not sure who all will be here today, but I can likely at least introduce you to a couple of people. How does that sound?" While the gentle prodding on Arthur's end did irritate him beyond belief, at the same time, it was becoming increasingly clear that Oliver needed a friend. At the very least, he hoped that he would be able to do that for him. Placing his hand on the door handle upon coming to the classroom at the end of the hallway, a small grin forming when he gave his answer.

"Y-Yes... That sounds good."

"Brilliant. Now come on then." Saying this before turning the knob and pushing open the door, revealing a room that was far unlike any normal classroom. Several cameras of various types sat on a couple of desks in the corner, a room off to the side emitted a faint red light from the crack under the door frame. Inside of the room were three different students, each of them Oliver had seen earlier that morning.

"Wow, you're here late Pres." As the boys entered the room, a girl with wavy blond hair cut right at her chin and some of the bluest eyes Oliver had ever seen spoke up nearby. She was sitting on top of one of the desks, one leg crossed over the other. "Oh-- Hey. Is this the new kid?"

"Yes Amelia, I know I am here later than usual and yes this is one of our new students." Arthur's head shook, rubbing at his temples between two fingers. "Everyone, this is Oliver. He is accompanying me today, so we will see if he chooses to stay with us."

The other students at both Amelia's boisterous announcement as well as Arthur's introduction turned their attention away from what they were doing, all eyes were directly on Oliver. The Briton's stomach almost immediately twisted into knots, meekly waving to the others in turn.

"Good a-afternoon... It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am sure." 

Before anyone else could say a word, Amelia had hopped off of her spot on desk and held out her hand toward Oliver with a wide, bright grin. "Nice to meetcha man! You're gonna like it here that much I can promise you!" 

By that time, Arthur had moved to another part of the room to seemingly handle other affairs while Oliver gave her hand a quick, friendly shake. Visibly flinching at Amelia's grip, having to shake out his hand once she let go. "Quite... Um... The shake you have there."

"Yeah, sorry about that dude. I kinda forget my own strength sometimes. Since Artie's busy, let me introduce you to everyone else!" Gesturing to another girl who looked a lot like her only with far longer hair pulled back into a pony tail, purple eyes covered by thin frames. "That's my sis, Maddie. She's cool, quiet. But cool."

"Good afternoon." Madeline spoke with a soft voice of her own much unlike her sister, setting down the camera she was holding down in her lap before giving a polite wave.

"That guy, the one who always smells like an ashtray and looks like an exhausted corpse? That's Francis, dunno what to say 'bout him." Amelia's comments only seemed to earn her a hard eye roll despite Oliver's soft hello in return. 

"Amelia, where's Matthew?" Arthur now piped up once again, clipboard and pen in hand as though he were taking attendance. 

"Hockey practice. It's Monday dude, and before you ask Katy is in the dark room and Romano is out doing shoots for the paper."

"Yes. right... Then that is everyone accounted for at least for now. You lot have your assignments already, we already have to start preparing for both the yearbook as well as the upcoming gallery events so you know what to do. Take your preferred equipment, and Madeline please don't take my camera again. You know that's the only one I like. I will be staying with our new student for now to show him the ropes on what we do here."

The shuffling in the room was palpable as the equipment was settled between each of them, each of them leaving one by one after some discussion as to what to even do and what they were actually doing. The only one who really seemed to keep to himself was Francis, piquing Oliver's own curiosity. They made eye contact as he left the room, the Brit's ears twinging pink. He would have to ask about him later.

Once everyone had left the room except for the person who seemed to still be in the dark room, Arthur released what sounded to be a held-in sigh. "While Katarina is in the dark room, I can't show you how to use it just yet. I think she is actually working on her gallery photos now if I recall correctly. Now, have a seat and I will fill you in on what we do here."

Oliver gave a nod in understanding, hoisting himself up so he was sitting on top of one of the nearby desks, ankles crossing over each other. "Um... Everyone here seems nice enough."

"We are a rather... Strange bunch if that's the right way to put it. What we do here is we assist with not only the school newspaper and yearbook, so we do go to various events sporting and otherwise and cover those. This school also has quite the brilliant art program. So twice a year, once per semester, there will be a school-wide gallery event. As such, select pieces from both the art club as well as this one will be placed on display in the Fine Arts wing."

"It... Sounds like it's a big deal."

"It actually is. There have been students whom have been given art scholarships to their chosen schools based on their works being displayed from being found through their talent. There have been times when scouts will come, it isn't uncommon."

Oliver admittedly was intrigued by what he was being told, besides that, maybe it would do him some good to pick up a new hobby. Given how helpful he already has been to him, he was sure that Arthur would help him learn. "You mentioned liking only one type of camera... What type is it?"

By the question, Arthur grinned and pointed to what appeared to be an old Polaroid camera. Despite it's clear age, it seemed to have been well taken care of even down to the tacky neck strap. Though Oliver wondered how he continued to manage to find film for it, breaking from his train of thought when the other spoke. "Her. She's my baby, has been since I was a freshman. I learned everything I know with her, so as such, I can also teach you how to use this old girl as well if you'd like."

"Her? Well then, if she is a she, then does this lovely old lady have a name?"

"Of course a dignified lady such as herself has a name! Her name is Vera." Arthur spoke with such confidence, Oliver had to admit that it was actually kind of cute in a dorky sort of way. Of course that was something he would never admit out loud to.

"Vera... That actually has a nice ring to it. Though, I must ask. Why is this one your favorite? Surely you have used the far more high-tech ones." The confusion was so clear in both Oliver's voice and expression that Arthur's smile grew more soft, lightly tapping at the plastic of the camera. 

"Anyone can use those and use Photoshop to get the desired effect. With something like this... It takes a certain degree of skill and practice to find and take the perfect shot. Given the sort of subject, it can either be as easy or as difficult as one could make it. And in turn with using the timer function for certain ones as well, the effect could be _perfect_." 

Just listening to Arthur speak about something so passionately made Oliver want to learn all the more, becoming more intrigued by this new world that was being opened up to him. A smile of his own formed, one that was actually genuine. Hands clasped together behind his back, swaying back and forth between the balls of his heels to the fronts of his toes. 

He was actually _excited_.

"I...I would love for you to teach me, if you'd like to of course..."

Arthur stared at the other boy for a brief moment, blinking from surprise. "You do? You don't want to try something easier first?"

"N-No! Especially after hearing you speak the way you did about it! I want the challenge and I want to learn from you!" The determination in Oliver's voice and demeanor were clear, brows furrowing with his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Alright then. While we wait for Alfred, I will teach you. We will just take Vera around the school, how does that sound?"

"I would like that..." 

Arthur nodded as he carefully picked up the camera by the strap and slung it around his neck, taking note that Oliver was slowly beginning to relax around him. He didn't seem quite as... High-strung as he did before. He was glad, though he actually wanted to know more about his story. Maybe he would open up to him eventually, especially if this lesson goes as well as he hoped it would. To actually have someone interested in this sort of archaic art was rare, and if it went as well as he thought it would, then they could likely continue.

"Well, come on then." Walking past Oliver and holding the door open for him as he scampered out of the room first, taking a quick glance toward the dark room. Katarina would come out eventually. Shaking his head with a smile of his own, he followed his new pupil out into the hallway before leading him toward the first destination that he could think of within the walls of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess who's been on a bit of a roll? I'm still not sure just how long this fic will end up being, I'm just having fun planning this out as I go. I hope you're enjoying so far and I plan to update again soon.


	4. Familiar Ground

It was strange that an hour and a half could pass by so quickly, Oliver had forgotten what that sort of feeling was like. Despite what was to be more of a basic lesson on how to use 'Vera' and some of the mechanics of the actual art of the craft, with the hallways emptied, the excursion became more of an unofficial tour around the school and grounds. Not that he really minded, since he had to learn his way around anyhow. He couldn't rely on Arthur and Alfred forever, despite on some level wanting to. It was rare that anyone actually took any sort of positive attention in him, let alone claim to want to get to know him well enough to become friends. It seemed as though his guide knew that would happen, having put the camera carefully into his backpack after twenty minutes.

"I must admit...This is a really nice school. I didn't realize just how big it was." Breaking the silence while the pair strode through the courtyard, glancing briefly toward Arthur. Nodding in acknowledgement, sticking his phone back in his pocket.

"It actually is. Of course it has it's faults like anywhere else, but I can tell you that this is one of the best schools in Britain. Come on, Alfred just got out of practice and he said he was going to meet us at The Junction." Making his way toward the side exit, Oliver following closely next to him. Holding the door open for the other, allowing it to close behind them before the pair began their journey down the street toward their next destination. Arthur took notice that his companion was fidgeting with something in his pocket, he wasn't going to ask about it anyhow. Oliver seemed to be the anxious sort, maybe it was some sort of fidget toy to help curb those sorts of feelings.

"So... How long have you and Alfred known each other?" Small talk, it was the least Oliver could do at least to try and get a little bit more information. Though on the other hand, he was genuinely curious. There was the saying that when an extrovert chooses to 'adopt' an introvert, then that was that. Just from the limited interaction he has had already, such already seemed to be the case between Alfred and Arthur.

"Our families are neighbors, so we grew up together. His house was across from mine, and of course our Mums are close friends. So whenever one would come over, usually I or he would come with them since we're the same age. I immediately got along with his brother since he's the quieter of the two of them, Alfred... It took him practically hounding me constantly to actually accept his friendship. Thus we've been friends ever since."

The life that Arthur described sounded so... Nice. To just live and grow up in one house, be around kids your own age and grow up together and not just have your brothers for the constant company. Well, not quite constant since Oliver was the odd-ball of all of them. Even after Liam was born, he was still far more accepted than he was. Of course he found out later as to why.

"I wish I had that, even now. As I told you earlier, my parents are both military. Well, my Mum and Po-- Er... Step-dad are military so we've moved around a lot. So... I never really have had a chance to get close to anyone my own age, just my brothers. Even them I'm not really close to."

As Oliver briefly described his own childhood experience, it piqued Arthur's curiosity. It in a way sounded in a way fairly similar to his own, without the constant moving from place to place. The Brit wanted to prod, wanting to know more. He had little doubt either that Alfred would be asking him in private about this later, even he wasn't so brash as to outright ask about the new kid's entire backstory. 

"Well, if this helps you feel any better I don't really get along well with my brothers either. My Father and I... Don't really see eye-to-eye much of the time either." There was a hint of irritated exasperation in Arthur's tone as he spoke about his family, even as he began to chew at the inside of his cheek.

"You don't? What are they like?"

Arthur had a feeling that Oliver would ask after bringing up his own family, despite not wanting to fully air out all of his familial troubles at home. At the very least, he could tell him a little bit out of courtesy since he was essentially doing the same for him. However, it was different. He was merely trying to find out more about Oliver as the head of the Student Counsel so he could better help him adjust to the new school life. What he didn't expect was it coming out this soon.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur adjusted the placement of his backpack resting on his back. "I like you have three brothers. Two elder, one younger. My two older brothers Drystan and Alex are off at Uni right now so they're out of the house, so it's just myself and my younger brother Connor. Let's just say we have never really gotten along that well and the house sometimes could be a tick of a warzone when we get into rows?" 

"That sounds familiar... Though, I don't really like confrontation. For us it was mostly screaming matches not outright fighting."

"Unfortunately there have been times when those shouting matches between us would end like that, then we would get quite the tongue lashing by Father and be grounded from everything for two weeks." Arthur's eyes rolled at the mere thought of it, at least such occurrences have for the most part ceased since the eldest of the four were gone. Thus, Connor and Arthur tended to avoid each other. 

A faintly amused smile formed on Oliver's lips, eyes rolling in turn as his hand left his pocket to in turn fidget with one of the dangling straps of his backpack before that curl fell once again. "While that does sometimes happen, it mainly happens when Mum and Pop aren't home. No matter our age, Pop is a firm believer in the belt. So you can say that when my folks are home that we straightened up right quick."

"So... I see." This wasn't the sort of direction that Arthur expected this conversation to turn, seeming the two had more in common thus far than he initially noticed. An uncomfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes while they continued their trek along the sidewalk, Oliver watching as the various cars drove by. Before the tension could grow more palpable, the subject quickly changed.

"May I ask you an odd question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What made you pick up photography anyway? From what I have seen of you so far, it just seems like... Something you wouldn't be interested in, letting alone heading up the club for it."

Arthur blinked for a second, tapping lightly at his chin at Oliver's inquiry. He wasn't wrong in questioning his strange choice in hobby, what the Brit found to be more interesting was just how perceptive this kid was. He shrugged, kicking at a rock that was in front of him on the concrete. "I suppose you could say that it's how I have always perceived things anyway. Ever since I was young, it always felt like I was just an outsider looking in. Watching the world pass by through a lens, and to use a corny analogy, I guess I categorize everything with mental snapshots. I guess that's why in a way I joined the Student Counsel. To try and break myself of that habit, but of course instead I decided to join the Photography Club. At least that way, I was able to use my strange way of thinking into something I found more enjoyable."

As Oliver listened, he couldn't help but nod in understanding. A faint grin of his own began to form, continuing with the continuous trailing of nails against the braided coil of the strap. "In a way... I do understand what you mean. That was what cooking, specifically baking, became for me. Being more of a latch-key kid, I had to learn how to cook when I was fairly young since Owen and Scott typically wouldn't and Liam was too young. After that... I really began to enjoy it. It became more of an escape, I would use my allowance to buy ingredients for recipes that I would find online just to try them. It just... Sort of grew from there."

Oliver was practically beaming now as he spoke of his hobby, it was nice to see. Arthur had admittedly began to grow a little more concerned about him through the course of the day more from with how quiet and shy he was. But with the topic shift, his attitude shifted and changed to one of genuine happiness that he hadn't seen from his companion all day.

"Well then, I hope you know that I would love to try some of your cooking one day."

"A-Are you sure? You're not allergic to anything, are you?" 

"No, not that I am aware of. Why?" 

"I use nut flours and stevia when I bake."

"Oh, I see. Celiac?"

"Not quite, but... Pretty close."

That was good information to have, and it did seem as though Oliver was genuinely careful when it came to such things. Given what Arthur was just told, it was obvious as to why he would ask about his own sensitivities. Though on the other hand, it also made him wonder all the more why he took a particular liking to baking. He would have to ask about that later. Instead, Arthur looked toward Oliver with a smile.

"I would still love to try your cooking sometime. I know Alfred would too."

That seemed to actually cheer Oliver up, given the wide eyes and bright smile that Arthur received in return. A small sense of pride welled up in the pit of his stomach, at least glad that he could cheer his companion up. Admittedly, he was too cute to be sad. He had a smile that could brighten up a room, Arthur could now see that. 

"Alright! If I have time tonight, I will whip up some cookies and bring them tomorrow for lunch!" The excitement in Oliver's voice now was infectious, blue eyes practically lighting up at the mere thought. He hadn't really had the chance to do anything besides his regular meals since moving into their new home, so the chance at actually sharing something he loved so much with his new friends was one to be excited for.

"Excellent. For now though, I hope you are hungry. This place has some of the best food in town." Arthur replied with a grin of his own as they came across a small azure and white building, one that seemed to be run down more from potentially age and weather. Nonetheless, the smells coming from it as they drew close made Oliver's mouth water. Walking up the steps and holding the door open for him, following after. It seemed as though they had beaten Alfred there, that was fine. Merely gesturing him to follow before taking a seat at a booth in the back corner, setting down his backpack at his feet under the table patting at the seat next to him.

"Come on, sit. I'll order us some coffee, tea, whatever you like and we can keep talking while we wait for Alfred."

Oliver could feel the tips of his ears beginning to burn, not noticing the pink that rose up into his cheeks that only further highlighted his freckles. Nodding, he sat his own backpack down at his feet before the pair of them at least ordered their drinks. Tea for Arthur, Coffee for Oliver with plenty of half-and-half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, I hope you are enjoying it at much as I am writing it. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think thus far, I'm hoping to continue to update this story once or twice a week, depending on if I'm busy or not. Thanks again y'all, and catch you in ch 5!


	5. The Junction

Despite Alfred seeming to run even more late to their after-school discussion than Arthur originally thought he would, at the very least the conversation between the pair continued. Oliver slowly seemed to begin to relax, not appearing to be quite as uptight, closed-in, and timid as he when he met him that morning. By now, he had gotten to be more chatty after one cup of coffee and having moved onto the second.

Arthur admittedly couldn't have been more relieved by this shift in attitude, given what he had already gathered from tidbits that he had already been told from the Principal as well as from what Oliver himself had said. It appeared as though he didn't have the best home life, it did help at least to give an explanation as to why he seemed to be as mousy and anxious as he was. On the other hand, it only led the Brit to want to know more.

"Um... Arthur, are you okay? You're kind of... Um... Staring."

The waving of a hand in front of his face in combination with the confused tone brought Arthur back down to reality, not fully noticing himself that he had spaced out and was staring at Oliver while mid-sip of his tea. Once it fully hit him what happened, he couldn't stop the embarrassed sputter as he set his mug down on the table. "I-It wasn't as though I meant to stare! I got caught up in thinking about something is all!"

Oliver's expression quickly shifted to one of amusement, shaking his head before taking a long sip at his coffee. He at the very least did understand, he did it too. Far too often in fact, such a habit had gotten him into trouble more than once. Once earning him a slap from a girl that he had a little bit of a crush on in junior high, thinking him to be a pervert of some sort. Of course never once did he mean any harm, likely he was just lost in thought about something. 

"It's okay, I do it too sometimes." 

Before Arthur could respond, almost as though a wrecking ball struck the front door of the building, Alfred practically slammed the door open much to the clear distaste of the waitress. Though judging from the look on her face, she was used to it. Taking quick strides back toward their table and setting his own backpack down at his feet after sliding into the other side of the booth, a heavy sigh following. "Sorry it took me so long dudes, Coach had to talk to me about something . 'Eyyyyy, Miss Stella can I have a coke please?" 

"At least you were polite enough to call me 'Miss' this time Alfred." The waitress's eyes rolled by the sudden call-out, merely earning her a shrug in kind while she went to get his drink.

"So, what did Vargas want?"

"Dude seriously, must you be like that? He was just asking me if I could tutor one of the guys on the team, that's all. And before you ask, I'm not telling you who."

"I wasn't going to ask Alfred."

Before another word could be said, three menus and the drink were placed on the table, Stella fully taking notice of the new face amongst them. "My, and who might this cute young man be?"

"G-Good afternoon Miss..." Oliver wasn't able to get much more than a squeak out, fully taking in Stella's appearance now. Mid-twenties he guessed. A mop of curly dark red hair pulled back into a pony tail, chocolate brown eyes hidden by thick black cat-eye frames. Her thin frame covered by her pastel blue uniform, black apron tied at the waist with everything she needed in it's pockets. "My name is Oliver... Um... I'm new here."

"I can see that, I would have recognized someone like you. Tell you what, the coffee will be on the house."

"Wha-- No-- Miss that really isn--"

"I insist. Welcome to London, and I will tell you right now that you're in good hands with these boys." Stella gave Oliver a warm smile and a wink before turning to tend to other tables. 

"Don't mind Miss Stella, she can be a little bit of a flirt sometimes but she wouldn't actually do anything." Arthur muttered in exasperation, taking a long sip of his tea.

"She... Seems nice enough."

"She's cool, she sneaks me a piece of pie all the time." Alfred grinned in return, leaning down to take the straw in his mouth before taking a long sip of his soda. 

Choosing not to dignify Alfred with a response, Arthur merely chose to polish off his first cup of tea before placing the mug on the side of the table. "So, now that we are all here. What do you think of the school thus far?"

Oliver knew this question was coming, quickly picking up his own mug to take a long sip at the milky liquid within. How could he really answer such a question? He really only just stuck with Alfred and Arthur the entire time, didn't hardly speak with anyone else. Of course there were other students who caught his attention that he was curious about, but that was besides the point.

"It's nice so far...But I didn't expect it to be as big as it is. Nor did I really expect the schedule to be as it is."

"Yeah, the schedule sucks but it isn't that bad once you get used to it? Least it's not all of the classes every day, that would be even worse."

"Oh, so we have the other half tomorrow then?"

"Yep, that's how it works dude. I think we're in the same classes so we can keep helping you out." Alfred said, leaning back in his seat with his arms raising above his head in a stretch. 

"Are clubs every day?"

"For the most part, yes. Save for certain types such as the sports teams, choir, and band, you have a choice on whether or not you wish to attend or not." Arthur couldn't have been more glad to see Stella when she returned with a fresh mug of tea for him, taking each of their orders and taking the empty mug with her before leaving them be once again.

"Yep, plus we got a big game coming up next week. So Coach Vargas has been pushing extra hard lately and the drills just suck. We had to do bleachers earlier cause Gil did something stupid."

"Isn't that not normal?"

"Yeah, but he seems to be trying to push more buttons than usual. Dunno why, I tried asking him but he just said it was just cause." Alfred replied with a sigh and a shrug, taking another long sip of the soda in front of him.

Not fully knowing how to jump into the conversation as the two spoke about matters he didn't know about, Oliver merely sipped at his coffee and just listened. Admittedly, this was his favored way of learning about new environments, especially the schools that he would end up at. He preferred to just let those around him talk, it was a good way to begin to at least learn names and figure out where exactly they would fall in a high school hierarchy. He had little doubt this Gilbert that was mentioned was likely one of the popular kids, jocks always were.

"Do you think it may be just to try and see how far he can go without getting into trouble this year?"

"Dunno, but yeah probably. I seriously have no idea what he's got going on, maybe he's trying to impress someone or get a rise out of Luddy? Who knows."

"Keep an eye on him just in case then, usually when a students acts up like this there is something else going on."

"Yeah yeah, but dude. It's Gil. This is normal shit for him."

"Yes I am aware of that, but can you necessarily blame my concern?" 

Alfred instead rolled his eyes at what Arthur was saying, yeah, he got it. But he didn't know Gilbert like he did, they were bros. They confided in each other frequently, been best friends since middle school. Surely he would know if something was up, he doubted anything was up. One thing that became more obvious though, is that their new friend had gone quiet.

"Ollie, hey, dude? You ok? You kinda got all quiet on us." Alfred leaned forward if only a little over the table, almost to the point of snapping fingers in front of his face. Almost as if snapping entirely out of his thoughts, nodding quickly in return.

"Y-Yes! I was just listening... That's all."

"Oh yeah... You don't know anyone yet." Alfred seemed to have genuinely forgotten this part even as Oliver shook his head in turn.

"We can tell you whatever you may wish to know, I'm sure you have quite a few questions at this point." Arthur turned his full attention toward their new classmate now, frowning as he began to shift in his seat. Maybe he wasn't used this sort of attention? He would have to speak with Alfred about this later.

"Um... I don't have that many right now... I just want to get used to getting around the school without help first and fully get down my schedule pat." There was a faint note of shakiness in Oliver's tone, almost as though he wanted to ask questions, but something was holding him back from it. Before either Alfred or Arthur could pipe in in return, each of their steaming plates were set in front of them.

"Alright! I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Alfred."

"Yeah but practice works up an appetite and Mom's working late tonight so this is better than having to cook! Mattie was going out tonight anyway."

"Oh, does he actually have a date?"

"Yep, he finally got the guts to ask Katarina out last week. I was surprised Ivan straight up didn't kill him."

While all of the names that were being thrown around only added to Oliver's confusion, he just focused on his actual food that was placed in front of him. He admittedly did have a small lunch so by now he himself was hungry, and just a basic meal of cheesy eggs with avocado and spinach with bacon was perfect. It seemed as though Arthur was the one who noticed that their companion had gone silent once more, an understanding smile forming.

"Alright, I am sorry if all of the names are confusing you. Matthew is Alfred's twin brother, you will likely get to be introduced to him soon. Katarina is Ivan's older sister, and Ivan is...Um... Quite protective of his sisters both older and younger. You would have gotten to meet Katarina if she had come out of the dark room. Gilbert and Ludwig... Are brothers but they are polar opposites. I have a feeling you and Ludwig would get on well, Gilbert... May be a little much for you right now."

Oliver merely nodded as he listened to what Arthur had to say, taking mental notes of the other students mentioned. As the trio tucked into each of their respective meals and empty cups and mugs being placed on the table end for refills, there was admittedly one student that he was curious about.

"I actually did want to ask about someone..." 

"Alright, dude no reason to be so shy about it. Shoot."

"Who is that surly looking chap who seems to smell like a walking ashtray?"

"Oh, Francis? What about him?" Both Alfred and Arthur seemed to be a little more surprised by the inquiry, why him of all people? 

"I was just curious about him, that's all. He just seems... I don't know... Down? I mean, I saw him this morning too and at the club and--... I'm rambling, aren't I?"

The question was merely met with a sigh from Arthur, rubbing at his temples between two fingers. "It's alright, ramble all you want. You're new here, and as I have said already multiple times, that's what we are here for. As for Francis... You have pretty much hit the nail on the head about him. He tends to keep to himself, only really speaks to a few select people. God knows how many times I've had to get onto him for smoking on campus despite the fact that he is a year above us."

"Yeah, we don't know that much about that guy. Like Artie said, he keeps to himself and I dunno. He's really stand-offish? What do I care if he smokes on campus, live and let live I guess."

"And this is why you aren't taken as seriously Alfred. You let this sort of thing slide."

"At least I take the big shit seriously. I actually had to turn Toni in recently dude, same with Gil and Franny. Yeah they got mad at me for getting them landed in detention, but not like I had a choice." 

Despite the faint shutter at Alfred's sudden bout of language, at the same time, Oliver's curiosity began to get the better of him before he spoke up. "Um... If you don't mind my asking, what did they do?"

"Damn dude, what didn't they do?" Alfred asked with a roll of his eyes, muttering a quick thanks when the drinks were refilled and divvied back to their respective owners. "Apparently it was Gil's hot idea to try and steal the mascot suit and do I dunno what with it. Toni was just the lookout so he got busted first."

"Of course they did. Had to one-up themselves from last year?"

"Apparently. Not my fault I busted them."

The conversation continued from there, ebbing and flowing over what seemed to be endless pours of coke, coffee, and tea. Slices of apple pie being placed in front of them, Oliver pushing his to allow his companions to share. The longer they were there, the more comfortable the Brit became. Especially when Alfred began to tell silly stories of years passed, admittedly finding it kind of cute when Arthur got mad especially over more embarrassing ones being told about him. The one in particular when he got outed for playing D&D and he was given so much hell for it for over a week merely because he was the straight-laced president of the Student Counsel.

Oliver even expressed interest in actually joining in on the campaign that was currently happening, figuring it to be a good way to actually make friends. He could learn how to play, he had always wanted to. Besides that, he already had a character in mind. At least his genuine interest seemed to put Arthur more at ease rather than embarrassment.

After paying for their food and Arthur insisting much to Oliver's protest that he pay for his as more of a welcoming gesture, they each gathered their backpacks and left the diner. By then, the street lights were starting to come on. The answering of questions continued further while the trio made their way down the empty sidewalks, hopping onto the next bus once they had a chance.

Both Arthur and Alfred got off ten minutes later at what appeared to be a nice little cul-de-sac neighborhood, each of them waving their goodbyes.

"We will meet you at the front of the school tomorrow morning, is that alright with you?" Oliver hadn't expected Arthur to ask him of such a thing, he admittedly was beginning to wonder if he was going to be left to his own devices the next day. Despite the apprehension, he smiled.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you both for all of your help, see you both in the morning."

"Yes, we will see you in the mo-- Oh. I forgot. I should give you our phone numbers in case you need us." Quickly removing a pen from a side-pocket of his backpack, ignoring Alfred at his insistence to hurry up and the impatient bus driver waiting to leave. "I don't have time to get paper, so hold out your hand."

The flushing in Oliver's ears returned, doing as he was told as Arthur jotted down his cell number onto his palm. "Text me as soon as you get home so I can get yours as well, I will send you Alfred's. Have a good evening Oliver, we will see you tomorrow."

They both waved their goodbyes before Arthur hopped off the bus, leaving Oliver alone once again. He was dropped off at his stop close to twenty minutes later, muttering a thank you to the driver before getting off himself. Having already fumbled through his backpack for his house keys, only a couple of lights seemed to be on in the house. The porch light, the living room light, and the light for Liam's room. 

So he was home, at least he had the courtesy to leave the porch light on for him. Walking up the steps onto the porch before unlocking the front door and locking it behind him as he walked into the house, turning off the porch light in return. Oliver doubted he would see much of Liam this evening, likely he already ate by now so he wouldn't have to worry about making anything for dinner. 

This was usually how things went, especially when their mum and step-dad weren't home. It was quiet, Oliver and Liam tended to keep more to themselves unless one of them needed something from the other. They were going to be coming home that weekend for a couple of days, he knew that much. Which meant he would be spending more time in his room than usual.

Strolling through the house and grabbing a couple of cookies from the kitchen before turning off the living room light, glad that at least the stairwell light was on. Making quick work of the stairs and down the hallway to his room, not bothering to say a quick hello to Liam. Throwing his backpack onto his bed after closing the bedroom door behind him and taking a seat in his desk chair, drawing his legs fully up to his chest. His room was still only half set up, the only things that were fully set were his bed, his desk with his laptop on it, closet with part of his clothes and uniforms, and a half-full dresser. Everything else including posters, figures, many of his personal effects were still in boxes in the corner. He would finish with his room that weekend, be a good distraction away from his parents.

The day however... Hadn't gone at all like he expected it would. Oliver thought that he would just be left on his own to figure out the workings of the school on his own, but that wasn't what happened. He actually had help, and genuine kindness shown to him. Glancing down at the number hastily scrawled onto his hand, a smile formed. 

He was most grateful especially for Arthur's help. He would have to bring them both cookies tomorrow. Popping one of them into his mouth and holding onto it between his lips, Oliver removed his phone from his pocket and added Arthur to his short list of contacts. Allowing the chair to slowly spin, he typed out a few quick messages.

[SMS]: Hey. Um. I made it home.  
[SMS]: Thank you for all of your help today! :D  
[SMS]: I will be bringing you both cookies tomorrow! I made them yesterday so they're fresh!  
[SMS]: Well... See you tomorrow.

Setting the phone down on top of the desk next to his laptop, continuing with the slow spinning in his chair. He would do homework soon, for now, Oliver just wanted to process all of what happened that day. Even so, the dinging of notifications merely moments later led for him to quickly reach and grab for his phone. What awaited for him led to butterflies flittering about in the pit of his stomach.

[SMS]: Good, I am glad that you made it home safe. Here is Alfred's number. (---)  
[SMS]: There is no reason to thank me, but we will gladly accept the cookies.  
[SMS]: See you tomorrow Oliver.

Adding the new number to his phone and shooting Alfred a quick text in return to make sure he had his number, the front screen of his phone pressing up against his nose. Was it this normal to be this happy with people actually being nice to you? Oliver wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he was actually excited for school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. I hope you're still enjoying and I hope to have another chapter out by the end of the week, and if not, next week. Please let me know what you think and see you in chapter 6!


	6. Waving Through a Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will fully admit the first half of this one was difficult for me to write because I’ve been there, not to that extent, but I know what it’s like. So throwing out a trigger warning for bullying. I hope y’all are still enjoying. I had a rush of inspiration and time today.

_Freak._

_Weirdo._

_Creep._

_Why would anyone talk to that kid anyway?_

_Is he a girl or something?_

_God why does he stutter? Does he have something wrong with his head?_

_I feel bad for his brothers. Scott and Owen must be so fucking embarrassed._

_Yeah no kidding. They don't even want to be around him._

The whispers around Oliver as he walked down the familiar hallways were nothing new to him, even as he held his backpack even more closely against his small, thin frame hidden under his baggier uniform. While this was something no fourteen-year-old should ever have to deal with, he was used to it. He knew exactly what other people thought about him, it was no secret. Even his own elder brothers didn't want to be seen with him.

It never changed, no matter what school he would end up at the start or middle of the year despite his best efforts to change it.

There was something that he had learned since the beginning of year six.

Shrink down, be unassuming. Don't talk to anyone, don't even try. Best to keep out of trouble that way, then again, trouble usually found him despite his best efforts. All he really wanted was just to be left alone, however, he knew he was an easy target. Even with his own brothers being there, of course if they saw something happen, purely out of obligation they would stick up for him against his tormentors. He couldn't even tell his parents. What would be said anyway? His step-father saying to suck it up and deal with it? Fight back?

The one and only time he tried that he ended up in the emergency room with a broken arm.

Oliver just wanted to get through the day with no trouble. Was it too much to ask to not get made fun of for any little thing that they could find unnatural about him? Get called names for his larger front teeth? Slammed against a locker? Have his books that weren't in his backpack knocked out of his arms? His glasses knocked off of his face so he had to fumble to find them? Apparently, much of the time it was. It was the same with every school that he ended up attending with every move that his family made. He never knew why. More than likely a big part of it was how he looked. Short, thin, baby-faced. Covered in freckles, strawberry blond hair, almost pink. Baby blue eyes but they were covered by dark thick framed glasses. More than once he had been called a girl and that he should just go and join them.

What an easy mark for bullies. When he brothers weren't around to see it, who was to stop them? No one. Even the ones who looked at him with some semblance of sympathy never once spoke up.

He learned quickly to not even try to talk to other students like him, no matter what happened, it always ended with the same result. He would get nervous, tongue-tied, not know what to say. Then the anxious stuttering came, unable to get his words out. Thus leading to the constant, never-changing loop that Oliver always found himself in no matter how hard he tried. That he was just some weirdo who didn't belong. That not even his own family wanted him around.

Maybe that was all he was. That he really was just that weird kid who didn't deserve to have friends. It wouldn't be a stretch. But. Why? Why did it always end up that way? What did he do wrong? Was it just bad luck? Or was he just what everyone thought of him?

That was likely what it was.

So why bother to even keep trying?

No one was waving back.

Get to algebra, try not to get caught by anyone. That was all that mattered even as he shifted through the sea of students only to run directly into a figure that was one of the last people he wanted to see. The burly frame turned around to face Oliver, a hardened sneer and sharp glare boring into his very soul. The varsity jacket a status symbol, reminding him of the status in the hierarchy. That nothing could be done to him.

**~*~**

_SLAP!_

The sudden slap of a wooden ruler against his desk broke Oliver entirely from his thoughts, sitting upright with a start. He didn't even realize that all he was doing was staring out the window instead of paying attention in class.

"Mr. Kirkland. How kind of you to rejoin us. Now, if you've read the chapter for today you should be able to answer this. Why does Hawthorne begin the story with a reflection about the need for a cemetery and a prison?"

Oh no. The English reading assignment. He had completely forgotten.

"Um..."

"So you don't know then? I know you may be new here Mr. Kirkland but you do need to be prompt with your assignments." Mrs. Jones sighed, shaking her head as she moved away from Oliver's desk back toward the front of the class before he could say another word. "Kiku, can you tell me the answer please?"

Sinking in his chair from pure embarrassment at the low hum of giggles and laughs he knew at his expense all before Mrs. Jones hushed them all with a threat of a pop quiz for the first chapter of the Scarlet Letter. Oliver couldn't have been more grateful to hear that final bell to end the day, quickly gathering his effects before taking a quick look at his phone to see Arthur’s messages waiting for him.

[SMS]: Come to the club on the third floor.

[SMS]: I will meet you there.

Well, at least that was something to look forward to as he followed the shuffle out of the classroom, not even attempting to look at the teacher in return. He guessed she was Alfred's mum from the name, but the only thing similar about them was their face shape. Everything else was the complete opposite, olive skin, dark hair and eyes. He would have to ask him about it later. Quickly making a break for the stairwell and going up the two extra flights as to avoid anyone else who may be about, adjusting his backpack once on the third floor.

"Which room was it again?" Muttering more so to himself while absently strolling down the hallway, taking a glance at each classroom. Most of them were mostly empty save for the teachers cleaning up for the day or grading assignments. Save for the few stragglers leaving the rooms and making their way toward their respective clubs, the hallway was barren. Not that he minded. It was more comfortable that way.

Spotting at least a familiar face from behind enter a classroom at the end of the hallway, a sigh of relief followed. At least he didn't have to entirely look through every room now, that was already awkward as it was. Even before he could make his way to his destination, the strong stench of cigarettes hit is nostrils.

"You look lost."

Oliver spun around in surprise, so quickly that he lost his footing and fell back onto the floor with a harsh yelp. At least his backpack broke his fall, so that was at least something. Taking a second to recollect himself and rubbing at the back of his head, his attention turned fully onto the figure in front of him.

Tall, lanky, dark dishwater blond hair falling limply in loose waves to his shoulders, dark circles masking what seemed to be violet eyes. God he really did smell like a walking ashtray. How much did this guy smoke? One hand rested on his hip, shaking his head with a heavy sigh before removing it and holding out a hand toward him. "You alright?"

Despite his hesitation, Oliver reached out and took the other's hand, allowing himself to be hoisted back up onto his feet. "Y-Yes I'm alright... Thank you... I'm sorry if I bothered you in any way! I mean-- You just startled me and I--!"

Before Oliver could say another word, an irritated sigh followed as one finger was held up near the Brit's lips. "Stop. You're fine, you have no need to apologize. Rambling on like that will do you no good."

"Y-Yes... Right... Well..." Beginning to rub at his forearm, shuffling from one foot to another. This was new. Someone was actually talking to him and not just because they were obligated to, of course that wasn't as though that was just why Arthur and Alfred were doing so he was sure. Buck up old boy. Don't clam up and run away. Taking in a deep breath to reclaim his nerves, Oliver held out a hand toward the he guessed Frenchman by the accent in front of him. "I'm Oliver."

"...Francis. Pleasure to meet you Oliver." Despite it taking a second for the other to respond, he too reached out and accepted the shake in return.

"Um... I'm sure it's nice to make your acquaintance as well! I've been seeing you around the school, and um... I have questions for you but... That's just silly, huh?"

Francis' brow rose by what Oliver said, he had questions about him? It should have been the other way around. For some reason, the school was already buzzing with rumors about this new kid. He didn't know why, nor did he particularly care. All he knew was that this kid was a year under him, that the Student Counsel took him on as their pet project, and he was clearly jumpy and over-apologetic. While such traits usually irritated him, it was more forgivable given the circumstances.

Before Francis could even answer, a sharp voice broke through the palpable silence in the hallway. "OI! The meeting is about to start, so get your arses in here!"

Oliver turned just quick enough to see Arthur's head disappearing back into the classroom, Francis rolling his eyes in return. "It seems as though we are going to have to continue this conversation later. If you want to continue to speak with me, we can continue this after we break for the afternoon."

"A-Alright! That sounds wonderful!" Replying with a hurried nod and a small, nervous smile, turning on heel before practically running toward and into the classroom. Leaving Francis alone in the hallway, slowly meandering toward the club room just to irritate Arthur further just for the hell of it.

It seemed as though this new boy had clear anxious tendencies, beginning to wonder if he wasn't used to even really talking to people. Then again, Francis was the same way. Save for a few select people, he preferred to keep to himself. For reasons he wasn't aware of, something drew him to want to attempt to speak to Oliver. It seemed as though he was as lonely as he was.

Maybe all of that was about to change. This was about to become an interesting semester.


	7. A Snapshot in Time

The club meeting seemed to go on for far longer than Arthur actually seemed to anticipate happening, mainly from the seemingly endless chatter and pointless interruptions in what he was trying to say. Frustrating, always. In particular when the main points that were needing to be discussed would be derailed in its entirety, it was at least something he was used to. Even as the group dispersed, a heavy sigh followed and only ended in the Brit rubbing his temples between two fingers. 

This was one of those times when he wondered why he didn't just give up his leadership role, he had enough on his plate as it was. What with his current duties as the president of the Student Counsel, his role here, his own school work and dealing with his own multitude of issues both there as well as at home, as well as continuing assistance with Oliver. At least that part he didn't mind.

Hopping off of the desk that he was sitting on before taking hold of Vera and placing the strap behind his neck, at the very least he had something special planned for that day. Glancing about the now mostly empty room for his current charge, only to spot Oliver on the other side of the room, and to his surprise, was actually talking to someone else. Francis of all people.

The Frenchman was leaned back against a wall, seeming to just patiently listen to the constant, nervous string of thoughts coming from his companion. At least that was one thing he could give Francis, for all of his faults, he had quite the touch for the kids who seemed to be the more... Odd balls. Of course that wasn't the best word that he could even possibly think to use, but that was the first word that immediately popped into his head.

One thing Arthur did notice was the constant use of Oliver's hands while he spoke, the gestures ranged from big and exaggerated as though trying to convey his words through them all the way down to simple gestures that he had noticed before. Little things. Such as playing with his backpack strap, flicking at the dangling earrings hanging from his ears, fiddling with the bottom hem of his school vest. He was also pretty sure he kept something in his pocket for that exact reasoning as well. 

While on one hand Arthur was at least glad to see that Oliver at least was trying to speak to someone else, on the other he did feel bad on some level for having to pull him away. He had a plan for him that day, in a way to try and help him get to be more comfortable in at least he hoped, more ways than one. Shaking his head, he made his way toward the pair. 

Francis of course was the first to notice, already crossed arms over his chest with one finger tapping at the top of his arm, only paused the gesture to give an indifferent motion toward Oliver to look behind him. Even from behind, the body language from him only gave way his confusion. Arthur could see that faint cock of his head before he actually turned his head to around to face him, that small smile once again present.

"Oh, hello Arthur! Did you need something?"

"Er--... Yes, I did. Good afternoon Francis, um... Thank you for talking to Oliver while I attended to other business."

"Good afternoon, and you act as though my doing so is such a great act of service." Francis spoke in a tone that he knew all too well, vaguely irritated but still as level as it always was.

"That was not at all what I was implying, and I would think you of all people would actually know that."

"Yes and you did a shitty job of showing it, as per usual."

The corner of Arthur's lip began to twitch, knowing full well that in a way, Francis was not wrong at least not in this case. However, the look of pure confusion on Oliver's face quickly shifted with the subject change as he looked between the two of them. He slowly began to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, the brief silence only being broken by the elder's heavy sigh.

"Look, just go with him. We can talk more later."

Before another word could be spoken, Oliver quickly began to rummage through his pants pocket and removed a crumpled piece of paper. Picking up a pen that was laying on a nearby desk, uncrumpling the paper and scribbling down what seemed to be a phone number down onto it. 

"Here then, this is my cell number. Just text me later then, and we can continue this conversation?" Holding out the paper with a bright grin, taking note when Francis' brow rose seemingly in surprise. Was this not ok? Wasn't this what someone did when you wanted to keep in contact with someone else to get to know them better? Or was that not right? Before Oliver could fully second-guess his actions and allow his smile to fall, a faint smile of Francis' own pulled at his lips as he took the paper and slipped it into his own pocket.

"Alright, I will send you a message later. Go on, I am sure the president has some sort of something clearly planned out for you. Some sort of 'initiation' I am sure." Even as Francis said what he said, using finger air quotes at the mere mention of a potential initiation process. "I have a few things to do for the school yearbook anyhow."

"Choir?" Arthur asked, adjusting the camera hanging from around his neck while Francis gave a nod. "Yes, right then. Just get those to me next week if you can and I will pass them off to Tino. He has already started to ask about when we were going to start getting the photos to them for the various clubs."

"I will have them for you on Tuesday."

"Thank you, I appreciate your promptness in this. And the 'initiation' that you are implying is merely taking Oliver on my personal assignment and show him what to do. That is all."

"You are? What sort of assignment is it?" Oliver had kept quiet through the seemingly uncomfortable exchange up until this point, though now admittedly he was curious as to what exactly Arthur had planned for him.

"I was just asked to take some shots around the school, maybe a few candids at my discretion."

Arthur's answer was only met with a hard eye roll from Francis, pushing himself from his spot on the wall. "Let me guess, Tino asked you to do them?"

"No actually, it was Ms. Karpusi who asked me to. Said I have the right eye for that sort of thing, though why I feel as though I have to explain myself to you is beyond me. Would you still like to come with me Oliver?"

At least the answer came with a quick nod, seemingly attempting to force himself from not doing anything with his hands. "I- I wouldn't mind that, no! I actually do want to learn how to properly use Vera."

"Vera? You gave the camera a name?"

"So? What of it?"

"Isn't that a little juvenile? Even for you?"

"Sod off. Come on Ollie." With that, Arthur turned on heel and made his way toward the door, leaving Oliver to give Francis an apologetic smile.

"Text me later? I look forward to hearing from you so we can continue where we left off." All Oliver saw before he turned and followed his guide out of the room was a ghost of a smile from the Frenchman. At least it was something?

"Sure. Go enjoy yourself." Even as the two disappeared out of the door leading to the hallway, Francis' head shook. While Oliver seemed to be as naive as they came, there was something about him that admittedly made him want to get to know him better. As for the exact reason, such a thought eluded him. At least there was now a slight understanding as to why the rumors have already begun.

_**~*~** _

_*SNAP*_

The quiet snapping and whir of the snap as the shot was taken and developed fully took Oliver out of his thoughts, not even noticing that he was practically staring off into nothing. Arthur was kind enough to have him come and join him on his little project, and yet here he was being rude and ignoring him. Entirely unintentional of course, but still unacceptable behavior regardless. However, what came next caught him off guard.

Arthur was turning to face him, and he was grinning. Why? And why was he holding what looked to be a photo by his face. Squinting to take a closer look, he realized it was one of himself. Leaning back against the wall, backpack at his feet, arms crossed, staring off into space. He actually looked... Cool. Like it was done intentionally, when in reality, it wasn't.

"I hope you don't mind that I took a candid, I tend to take these sorts of opportunities when I can."

"Wh-- Oh goodness no! Of course I don't mind! I'm just more surprised that you actually made me look... Like that."

"Like what?"

"...Dare I say, cool if that's the correct word?"

"Did you actually think I would try and portray you in a negative light?"

"No no no not at all!" Oliver practically sputtered out, waving his hands in front of himself all the while his speech pattern on furthered to quicken. "I am just that dorky, nerdy kid that no one really pays attention too unless it's negative and they just wish to corner me and--"

Arthur held up a hand to stop his train of thought dead in its tracks, not at all liking what he was hearing coming from his companion. Carefully placing the photo into a small book resting on top of his own backpack and setting it back down, his head shook. Allowing the camera to rest comfortably on his chest before resting a hand on Oliver's shoulder, looking at him dead set directly in his eyes, he spoke in a firm and clear tone. "Stop. You have nothing to concern yourself over. From what I have gathered thus far, yes, what you have experienced and gone through clearly at other schools was entirely unacceptable. No one let alone someone like yourself should ever go through that sort of constant abuse."

"Wh-- But--"

"Absolutely no buts. I can give you my word right now that if you get any sort of harassment especially of that sort and I or Alfred am not with you, text or come find one of us. We do not tolerate that sort of bullying behavior here. While we may be harsh, since the current hierarchy of the Student Counsel has been formed, we have pretty much been able to nip that sort of behavior in the bud. So you have nothing to worry about."

Oliver didn't say a word for a couple of minutes, just allowing for Arthur's words to fully sink in just so he could process fully what he just said better. He was looking at him directly when he said it. Surely that meant that he actually did mean it. That both he and Alfred would be looking out for him should anything happen to him. That wasn't something that anyone had ever really done for him, not even his own brothers if they didn't have to.

Though, more than the clear sincerity of his words, there was something else that fully caught Oliver's attention. And that was just how pretty of a green that Arthur's eyes were, he didn't fully notice it until that exact moment. Little did he know was that the same sort of reaction was being given of himself.

Unable to hide the audible gulp, all Oliver could do in return was give a small, understanding nod. He was grateful, he really was. He was just horrid at expressing such emotions, or any sort of emotions like that in general. Showing your true feelings was a sure fire way to become even more of a target as he already was. All the while, he didn't notice the burning at the tips of his now red ears.

"Alright-- Good. Now that we have an understanding with each other, I wanted to show you how to properly use Vera." Arthur changed the subject just about as quick as the entire exchange even happened, removing his hands from his shoulders before gesturing Oliver to follow him down the hallway. Their backpacks would be fine where they were at.

Oliver followed suit, wondering where exactly he was being taken. All that was close by were the rows of lockers, unless that was what he wanted for him to try and take a proper photo of as a first attempt? That was likely it. Or did he have something else planned? He merely watched Arthur as he pulled the neck strap from around his neck, holding the camera out to him. 

"Here, take it. Be gentle with her, she is an old girl and she has taken quite the beating over the years, but she is a cozy, sometimes finicky grandmother who must be handled with care. You just have to learn her quirks is all. Sometimes the shutter button sticks, other times it is as smooth as butter. Other times the back doesn't want to open so you can't replace the film. And sometimes she just doesn't want to spit out the photo automatically. I suppose that it why I am proud to call her my partner, in a way, we are similar."

He actually couldn't help but smile at Arthur's description of the camera that he was now holding, he had to fully admit that it was cute on just much this silly little thing clearly meant so much to him as it did. That she was just a sweet old lady who just needed to be handled gently, to learn all of her little quirks and just work around them. It made sense from what he had seen of Arthur thus far, that he did seem to be a touch more on the prickly side upon first impression. Though, over the past couple of days with practically being attached to him at the hip, there was a softness there. He supposed it was just as Arthur said, one just has to look past the little annoyances to see the true gem underneath.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked, the small grin only further remaining even as Oliver gave a shaky nod in return. While it was clear that he was nervous, at least he knew how best to handle these sorts of situations for the most part.

"Y-Yes I suppose so! But... I don't want to waste your film if I mess up."

"Do I expect you to be perfect right off the bat? No, of course not and don't worry about wasting film. We have plenty in the club room, I made right sure of that. You are just now learning, so please. Try and relax. You are worrying far too much." His words were followed by a heavy sigh, Oliver guessed from irritation caused by him. Though. He said not to worry. So maybe he really was thinking far too much.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize. There is no reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong, and making a habit of it will only lead you to apologize for even being alive."

"...Sor--..." Oliver had to fully catch himself from saying that seemingly dirty word once again. On some deeper level, he knew Arthur was right. Though there were many times when he struggled to even think positively like that about himself when he has been given hardly any reason to.

The Brit was at least glad to see that Oliver caught himself before he could say that vile word again, it was the last thing that he wanted to hear from him unless there was a valid reason for him to apologize for something that he did. Simply existing wasn't one of them.

"Alright then. Do you see this line of lockers? See how the light hits them from certain angles? I want you to try and get a photo of that from one of those specific angles. Don't be afraid to move around, get on the floor, whatever you may need to do. Use your best judgement, we can stay as long as you like until you are fully satisfied with what I am asking of you."

Watching as Arthur leaned his shoulder against a nearby wall to see what his pupil might do, Oliver turned his full attention toward the lockers. He could in a way see what he meant, in particular with how the sun beams that came in from the afternoon sun through the windows. He couldn't put his finger on just how he could describe what he saw, but he guessed that this was kind of what he was talking about. Looking at something in an entirely different way, it at least did make some semblance of sense.

Carefully taking a seat on the floor, shifting to where he was facing more of the actual beginning side of the row of lockers so he could also have a better view of the large windows that lined the opposite wall. Making sure he was good and settled, Oliver raised the camera up to his face with the view finder at the ready. He knew full well Arthur was watching him, waiting to see what he could do. Moving and shifting to get the exact angle that he wanted, finally settling on one before pressing the button with a little difficulty.

_*SNAP*_   
_*WHIR*_

After a few seconds, the camera spit the then black snap from it's faintly open mouth. He could feel exactly what Arthur was talking about with having a tick of difficulty with the snap button, it felt just the slightest bit sticky when he tried to push it the first time and had to push just a little harder for it to click. Regardless, Oliver took a hold of the white strip of the snap before turning to look toward his teacher. 

Much to his surprise, he was smiling.

Was he... Impressed?

Arthur pushed himself from his spot on the wall and took a seat on the floor next to his new student, crossing his legs one over the other. "It will take a couple of minutes to see the result, but I was surprised just watching you. You seem to have a bit of an eye for detail yourself."

Oliver's face immediately flushed from a combination of embarrassment and gratitude at the compliment, rubbing at the back of his neck with a sheepish grin of his own. "I suppose when you learn from a young age to just stay away from people and not make a fuss to keep from being noticed... You learn how to look at things in a far different way. I tend to notice things that others don't, if that makes sense."

"...No, I do understand more of where you are coming from. As I had told you before, I tend to see things in a far more different way than other people. I haven't really always been the most well-liked person either, frankly, quite the opposite. I guess you have noticed and or have heard already that I can be rather... Unlikable."

"I... Don't think so? I mean, yes I have seen that you can be more firm, but I fail to see exactly how that is an issue really."

"It's funny, from what I know of you thus far, we have fairly similar backgrounds. Brothers whom we don't get along well with and constantly bicker with, fathers with whom we butt heads constantly, I can't really say anything about your mum since I know nothing about her relationship with you nor of course will I pry that information out of you. Though, it seems as though the big difference is that you seem to be... A far more sensitive person than I ever have been and likely ever will be. For myself, it was always stiff upper lip. Fight back. Rise to the top. Well... That's what I did at least."

"Heh... Right... Stiff upper lip huh. That's something I've always heard and have been told, that I am too soft. That I am just going to continue to be walked all over and pushed around if I don't 'man up' as it were. The one time I tried to follow Pop's advice and stand up for myself... Well... I ended up in the emergency room with my right arm being put into a cast. So after that I more just kept to myself, tried to stay out of sight of the ones who would constantly give me trouble to varying degrees of success, and well, that's that."

"Did no one try and stick up for you?"

"No... Well, my elder brothers did out of obligation if they saw it happen but other times, no. I could see the pitying looks of people when it would happen. Really though, who would want to help the weird, awkward social outcast when there was a high price of becoming a social outcast themselves for doing so? That's... Just how it was."

"So I see..." The more Arthur learned about Oliver in the short amount of time that he had spent with him thus far, the more his behavior and actions were beginning to make all the more sense. Taking a quick glance at the photo in his hand, almost forgetting what exactly they were waiting for. "Oh-- Right. It should be alright now. Let me take a look?"

"Y-Yes of course!" He admittedly had almost forgotten about what they were doing as well until Arthur spoke up, nodding before handing over the small snap to the other.

The photo had a surprisingly nice composition. The way that Oliver had framed the actual shot to only see the sides of the lockers to place more of a focus on the sun beams pouring through the windows was surprisingly lovely. Arthur was right in that he had a particular eye for detail, especially for a beginner to this sort of craft with a camera that took time to learn how to use properly. Likely such came from his background for only watching others from the outside looking in, but in this case, it actually worked to his clear advantage.

"This is wonderful work Oliver! I particularly like the sort of framing that you used for it, it isn't easy for a beginner to be able to pull off a shot like this." Arthur couldn't help but beam at this accomplishment, he genuinely was highly impressed and Oliver more than deserved to be praised for such good work.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Quite frankly this is excellent, you seem to have a little bit of a knack for this sort of thing."

It had been a long time since Oliver had felt that burst of pride in something that he had actually done, let alone actually hearing praise from someone else. Let alone from the head of the Student Counsel, and as someone whom clearly knew what he was talking about. "Oh-- Why... Thank you... I just did what I thought looked the best, that's all."

"You did a wonderful job, and I would be honored if you would want to continue to come with me for my projects. That way, I can teach you more of what I know as well, we can get to know one another better, and you can get a better handling on Vera. How does that sound?"

"I... Would like that, a lot. That sounds wonderful really..." Oliver's tone shifted to be more quiet and shy, even as he began to flick at his dangling earring. While Arthur was fairly sure now this was a nervous stem that he had, he wasn't going to ask him about it at least right now.

"Well, I have more to do so would you like to stay with me while I take care of this business? I would rather Tino not have my head for missing deadlines."

Despite the continued flicking, the smile on his face couldn't have been any bigger than it already was. "Of course, let's go then! I wouldn't want to see you die over something so silly."

Arthur nodded, hoisting himself up to his feet before holding a hand out to the other, helping pull him up in return. "Now, I trust you to hold onto Vera while we go to our next spot. I trust you with my life with her, do you understand?"

"Of course I do, I won't let anything happen to this sweet old lady."

That was exactly what Arthur wanted to hear, the pair picking up their backpacks and making their way toward their next destination. Little did he know that this job merely to help a new student would actually begin to grow into what was the start of a genuine friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you're continuing to enjoy as much as I am writing it! I'm working on this story as well as side-stories for this story right now for NaNoWriMo so keep an eye out for them. I would love your feedback so leave me a comment, and I should have the next chapter out soon.


	8. Familial Dysfunction

The weekend was a time that Oliver never really looked forward to, this one in particular. Normally he could just hide in his room and not have to really interact with Liam at all unless either of them needed something, usually more so with asking what they wanted to do for dinner. This one however, was different. It was one of the weekends when their parents were able to come home for a couple of days, such was an affair that Oliver in particular wasn't too thrilled about.

He never really got along all that well with his Step-Father in particular, with his Mum, Oliver was more on the indifferent side of. When the both of them were home, he preferred to hide out in his bedroom and just do as he pleased until he was forced to come out. Even now, as much as he didn't want to, he was far more focused on the large amount of homework that he already had to do. Books and papers were scattered all over his desk, headphones resting on his head over his ears.

At first, Oliver didn't even hear the knocking at his bedroom door. It was only after another harsh rap that it finally caught his attention, visibly flinching as he pulled down his headphones from his ears so they rested on the back of his neck. At least, though he knew it would be in vain, maybe he could prolong the inevitable for just a little bit longer.

"Yes? What is it? I'm trying to do my schoolwork!"

"Oliver, come downstairs please. It's time for dinner and your father and I haven't seen you since we came home." His Mum's voice, of course it would be her who would come up and get him. While she soundly faintly irritated by this mere fact, before he could respond the footsteps walking away from his door and back down the hallway echoed softly through his room.

Beilschmidt wasn't even his real father.   
He would never claim him as his father.  
He never really claimed him as his son anyhow.

Knowing full well he didn't even really have a choice in the matter, his head shook before pressing the pause button on his phone to stop his music before sliding the headphones off and setting them down on top of the pile of papers resting on his desk in front of him. Sighing heavily before pocketing his phone, Oliver pushed himself out of his desk chair and made his way out of his room and down the stairwell toward the dining room.

At least something smelled good, what was it? A roast? That's at least what he could tell that it was, meaning that likely something Oliver wasn't going to like was coming. Mum only made meals like this when there was some sort of big news to be had. Depending, usually it wasn't pleasant, at least in his view it wasn't.

Wringing his hands against the bottom hem of his baggy t-shirt, ignoring the look that Liam was giving him before he took his seat at the dining room table. So he was at least right in what his Mum had made, a roast with potatoes, bread, and vegetables. What would it be this time, Oliver couldn't help but wonder what it could possibly be. It was too early for Scott and Owen to come home for any length of time, he and Liam just started at the new school so it couldn't have been anything to do with their grades. 

Maybe it was them saying that they would have to be on the Base for an extended period of time and they would have to fend for themselves for longer, honestly if that was the case, Oliver wouldn't have minded it. He preferred it. At least then he could just focus on what he needed to do, in particular since it was coming up to a time when he had to start thinking about Uni.

There was an unsettling quiet that resounded around the table when his Step-Father took his own seat, the four of them taking turns to fill their plates. Even though Oliver wasn't all that hungry, he knew that he at least had to eat a little something. Resigning himself to a piece of roast and some of the vegetables, merely listening to the normal, idle chatter that usually happened around the dining room table.

The usual small talk, asking how they liked the new school thus far. How they were doing without them there, Mum apologizing for not being around as much as they would like to be. Reminding them both to get in contact with Mrs. Miller down the street should anything happen and she and their father weren't home. Yes, right. The batty old lady whom knew his Mum since she was a girl, likely she was a large reason why they moved into their current house. Asking if they have heard from their elder brothers or if they have come home for a visit yet.

Oliver kept his silence as the rest of his family spoke amongst themselves, both taking small bites of the food in front of him and picking at it with his fork. While he hoped that he wasn't going to be prodded and just let Liam do all of the talking as he tended to do, such a hope was cut short when his Step-Father turned his attention toward him. His deep, thick Germanic accent vibrated in his ears when he spoke to him.

"You are being unusually quiet."

"I have nothing to report Sir."

"Nothing? Nothing about the progress at the Academy?"

"I have nothing to say Sir."

He really didn't have much to say, what could he say anyhow? Oliver was never really listened to anyhow, so why would he even think it would be acceptable to say that he actually liked this new school? That he was actually making friends. That maybe he finally found a place where he actually would be accepted, he didn't want to say anything and potentially jinx it. That was usually how it worked anyhow.

"So, have you boys been settling in alright? Here? At school?" Their Mum looked between her two sons, Liam more the spitting image of her current husband only without the beard. Oliver took on far more of her traits; freckles, hair, eyes but none of her temperament much to her frustration. Liam was the far more confident of the two of them, Oliver was the quiet one. She hated that he chose to keep to himself despite her best efforts to change it. As the boys continued to grow, Oliver in particular just seemed to continue to withdraw more and more. 

"Nearly got my room fully set up, been thinking about going for the football team." Liam shrugged as he spoke up, taking the chance to get a second helping of roast and bread. "The guys there are cool, think I got the stuff for it."

"Excellent boy, when will you know?" Alderich turning his attention toward his youngest son, Liam immediately straightening up in turn before replying with a shrug.

"Dunno yet, I was told to go to the Coach's office about it on Monday. They seem to think that Coach Vargas will be receptive to having me."

"Vargas? That codger is still around?" The man let out a bark of a laugh, shaking his head. "I thought he went back to Rome."

"That's what they said, that he went back to Italy for a year, but came back. Dunno why though, they didn't say. Likely they don't even know, they have joked that he's part of some underground organization or something and he just came here to spy. Coach apparently heard that and made them run laps for twenty minutes."

After Liam finished with his thought, Alderich turned his attention toward Oliver whom just continued to pick at the food on his plate. His brow rose while he watched the boy, seeing that he just had his head down and didn't seem to pay much mind to the current state of conversation. Such was normal behavior for him much to his irritation, no matter what he tried to help him toughen up and be more assertive. With every attempt, it just caused Oliver to retreat more and more into himself and away from the family despite his best efforts to the contrary.

"What about you Oliver? You said you have nothing to say, but I am sure that you do. And look directly at me when I am speaking to you." There was a hint of firmness in the German's voice as he spoke, watching as Oliver slowly raised his head to look toward the man in front of him.

"As I said, I have nothing to report Sir." While he didn't mean to be as snippy as he did, in a way Oliver did mean it. It wasn't as though he would be listened to anyhow.

"You do not use that tone with me young man. How many times have we gone over this?" There was now a clipped note in Alderich's tone, his brows furrowing at the perceived smart talk coming from his step-son. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Oliver had learned how to properly push his buttons.

"Clearly too many _Sir_ since it hasn't seemed to sink in yet."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I merely said that clearly it didn't work since it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Arthur Oliver James Kirkland. You will not back sass me."

Despite the obvious flinch at the use of his full name, however at the same time, Oliver fully believed that this man had no right to pull that sort of parental card on him. Dropping his fork on his half full plate, his hands settled underneath the table to begin at fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt once more. He had to keep his hands busy in this sort of situation, it was something else to focus on. He could steadily feel his nerves slowly begin to rise, and a full blown meltdown was the last thing he needed right now.

"Or what? What will you do? Ground me? It isn't as though you or Mum are around to enforce it anyway. Besides. You don't claim me and you've made that pretty clear so why should I listen to you at all?"

"Can we please have one night where the two of you don't fight? Just for this weekend can't you two try and get along?" Despite his mother attempting to try and dissolve the clear tension between her husband and her middle son, such was all for naught. Alderich had already gotten to his feet, his right hand balled and shaking into a fist at his side.

"If you can't behave civilly and attempt to participate in family discussion, then you can go to your room without dinner."

"You know what? That's alright. I'm not hungry anyway." Oliver stood up with a heavy roll of his eyes, striding quickly out of the dining room and the echoes of footsteps running up the stairwell reverberated through the dining room.

A deep, heavy sigh followed while Alderich retook his seat, rubbing at his temple between two fingers. "How do I get through to that boy?"

"Dunno Pop, Ollie's always been a sensitive weirdo anyway."

"Liam don't talk about your brother like that."

"But it's true Mum and you know it." Liam merely shrugged, having mostly finished off all of the food on his plate during the argument. Setting the dirty utensils on top of it and getting to his feet in turn, walking toward the kitchen. "You can't deny it."

The pair watched as their youngest son left the dining room, Alderich leaning back against the back of the chair. While it was true that neither he or Brianna were able to be home as much as they liked to due to the nature of their work, he was still at a loss as to what to do with Oliver and how to handle him without the two fighting. Likely it was due to just how different they actually were that helped lead to the continued tension between them.

"I'm at a loss at what to do with him Bri."

"I understand that you're being harder on him for a reason, but clearly it isn't working. He's sixteen Alderich, he isn't a little boy anymore. He's at that rebellious phase, just give it time. Maybe this new school will be good for him." She sighed, her head shaking in frustration of her own. At the very least she understood where he was coming from. She did notice as well that Oliver had grown to be more withdrawn over the past few years especially, more starting when he twas twelve and only grew worse as he got older. Likely since that was around the time when they had to be gone for work more, and Scott and Owen had to watch over their younger brothers for extended periods of time.

"I suppose you're right. That sort of behavior wasn't anything that my own father tolerated so why would I?"

"He's... A sensitive boy, you need to remember that."

"Yeah, he's a pussy. Mum just out right say it!" Liam practically snickered as he made his was through the dining room toward the stairs, ignoring when his mother snapped back at him.

"LIAM! You will not say that sort of thing about your brother! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing Mum. But you can't deny that it isn't true." He called back, making his way up the stairs himself to go and disappear into his room. Brianna's own head shook from pure irritation by her youngest son's words, getting up out of her seat before filling Oliver's half empty plate. At the very least, she wasn't going to let him not have dinner. If he wouldn't come out, she would just leave it at his door.

"Alderich... How about you try and take him out for a father son outing tomorrow? It may do you both some good, and you can get to know Oliver better as he is now."

"I suppose I could, that actually isn't a bad idea. I will think of something then for us to do."

"Good, you two need time to actually bond. I want to see you two actually at least try and get along." Brianna replied with a small smile, kissing at her husband's cheek. "I will be back shortly if you could start clearing the table please, I will help you in just a moment."

"Alright dear." Alderich watched as his wife left the room toward the stairs herself, wondering on one hand just how to he got to be so lucky as to have a woman like her while at the other still not fully knowing what to do with his step-son.

Brianna made her way up the stairs and toward her son's room, lightly rapping at the closed door. "Oliver? Can you open up please? I brought you a plate."

There was a quick shuffle from inside of the room, the door opening a moment later. Oliver's eyes were slightly bloodshot, likely he was crying and had to straighten up quick when his mother knocked on his door. "...Thanks Mum."

"Hunny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mum... I'm just tired and not that hungry."

"You would tell me if something was bothering you, yes?"

"...Sure Mum. But I really am alright... Thank you for bringing me dinner."

"Of course love... Get your homework done, and your father has a surprise for you tomorrow."

"He's not my father. Never will be. But... I will hear him out I suppose..."

"Thank you dear... Sleep well, good night."

"Good night..." Oliver more mumbled under his breath before taking the plate of food and closing the door again as the footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Retaking his seat at his desk and setting down the plate on an uncovered bit of wood, slowly eating at his dinner as he picked up his phone to check his messages once more. A small smile soon formed at seeing that at least he got answers fairly quickly.

[Arthur]: Is everything alright?

  
[Self :D]: I'm alright... Just a bad night. My parents are home. 

  
[Arthur]: Did something happen?

  
[Self :D]: Got into a fight with my step-dad. But that's normal. :(

  
[Arthur]: Normal? Are you at least eating?

  
[Self :D]: Yes. Mum brought me dinner. By the way... Do you know the answer to number 13 on the algebra worksheet?

  
[Arthur]: I'm admittedly struggling with that one too. Give me a couple minutes.

While Oliver waited for an answer, he quickly wiped his eyes before going back to focusing on his dinner before another pinging caught his attention once again. Thinking it may have been Arthur responding or Alfred again sending him silly cat memes to cheer him up, he blinked in surprise to see who it was.

[Unknown]: You said to message you to continue our conversation.

Oliver in no way expected to even hear from who he guessed to be Francis, but at least it was more of a pleasant surprise at that. Typing with his thumb while he continued with his meal, grinning lightly against the fork in his mouth.

[Self :D]: I didn't expect to hear from you! :D

  
[Self :D]: But thank you for messaging me! At least now I know your number too!

  
[Francis]: Yes, I trust you are having a pleasant evening?

The rest of the evening was spent with Oliver finishing his homework, transitioning between three different text chats with the various conversations being as different as they were. Not that he minded, it made for at least a slightly better evening even as he placed his empty plate on the table near the bedroom door. Was this what it felt like to actually have friends who actually wanted to talk to him even if it was just through text?

Regardless, he liked it. The final message that Oliver saw before he ended up falling asleep with his phone in his hand was a Senorita bongo cat meme from Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've made the executive decision to start updating every Sunday, and I hope you are enjoying thus far! I would love to read your feedback thus far. We're still very much in the set-up phase and I'm so excited to show what all I have planned. Thanks for reading so far and see you next week!


	9. Where's the Map?

The entirety of the relationship with his step-father has always been rocky at best, volatile at worst. It baffled Oliver to as to why his Mum thought that a 'bonding day out' would be in any sort of way a good idea, let alone actually going and getting lunch just the two of them so they could potentially 'talk things out' very well could just end up being a recipe for disaster. He even ended up laughing at her when she had come into his room the night before to tell him that was what was going to happen, as though it was merely some kind of funny joke.

However it wasn't a joke and she wasn't kidding. Now there he awkwardly sat in a booth opposite of the man whom he really had found no sort of common ground with. As nervous as he was, shifting uncomfortably in his seat even after their food was placed in front of them, the man in front of him looked about the same as he felt. What was there even to say? Was all this was just going to be nothing more than uncomfortable silence and no sort of ground even be attempted to be made?

"Uh... How is school going so far? Since you didn't really answer me last night." Alderich was the one whom at least attempted to break the silence between them, watching his step-son just pick at his food with his fork. That was at least something he did notice with Oliver, that when he would get anxious, he just wouldn't eat in front of other people. 

"Um... It's going... Fine." Oliver mumbled in return, not really didn't want to go into full detail that things were actually going well for once. That he was actually making friends. That he was actually fitting in even in the short amount of time that he had been there so far, believing that if he potentially said anything, that his experience would only end up jinxed in the end. That it would only shift to be how it had always been before, that he would only end up an outcast once again.

"So... You have nothing to say? Nothing about your classes? Of the other kids at the school?"

"...I like my classes? The teachers are all nice but algebra is still boring."

"Yes yes, that is... Good. Never really liked math either. What is your favorite class so far?" 

"...Um... I really like History class? Mr. Vargas is actually an interesting teacher and makes it more enjoyable." Oliver watched as his step-father's brow rose at the mere mention of his teacher, he knew that he knew him, but to what extent he wasn't sure of. 

"I am still surprised he even came back. We served in Italy together before I met your mother, never once did he express wishing to teach." Alderich chose to conveniently leave out that his wife was casually dating Vargas at the time, let alone that he was the reason that they even met.

"...Mr. Vargas was in the military?" While it shouldn't have been all that surprising, in a strange way, it was. Let alone that his step father even knew Mr. Vargas, nor did he know that at one time he actually did serve in a different country. It shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was, from what he knew he has served since he was able to have the ability to serve so of course he would have been deployed to other countries.

"Mmhmm. We were there for three years. He was Marines, I remained in the Army." He spoke in a short, almost clipped tone before finally allowing himself to tuck into his own lunch, watching with a faint sense of relief that Oliver at least was starting to eat himself. At least it seemed as though the boy was slowly beginning to relax around him, that was at least a start.

The awkward silence fell between them once more, neither of them knowing further what to even say to even push the conversation forward. Oliver knew that he would continue to be pressed about school, how he and his brothers were getting along, if he had heard from Owen and Scott as of late. Then they would fall back into the same stiff pattern, unsure of how to continue. Or even worse that happened far too often, they would end up in some sort of spat.

"...So... How are you and Liam doing at home? Have either of you heard from your brothers?"

"..." Oliver fell silent for a moment, not really wanting to answer that particular question. For the most part, he and Liam tended to avoid one another both at home and at school. He was pretty sure that his younger brother actually believed that he would be 'tainted with the uncool' if he was even seen around his elder brother. Of course it was likely because Liam was fourteen and didn't take much else into account except for the fact that he wasn't 'cool' and never would be for a multitude of reasons. "...We are doing... Fine. And no, I haven't heard from them Sir."

There was that little tic again, and likely that was actually Alderich's fault. He fully came into the boy's life when he was only three, and at the time he fully expected respect from each of the boys. Yes Sir. No Sir. Such politeness was expected of each of them to him, it as how he himself was raised with his own father expecting the same of himself. However, it only seemed to stick with just Oliver and such a tic only seemed to get worse after Liam was born. Now, instead of eating, he was picking at his food again.

"I see. Do you know if your brother has?"

"Not sure Sir. He hasn't said anything to me about it..."

"Has he spoken to you about how school is going for him? Any clubs he has interest in joining in? Classes? Friends?"

"No Sir..."

It took everything for Alderich not to rub at his temples in frustration at Oliver's seeming lack of cooperation, having to mentally remind himself that the boy in front of him didn't respond well to harsh tones or harshness in any sort of way. He was more than aware of everything that he dealt with, even so, it was still harder for him to be softer with him. As difficult as it was, he took in a deep breath to calm himself before speaking once again.

"Well... What about you then? Have you actually been able to make any friends at this school? Find a club that you like yet? Sports?" Why in God's name did he even think that asking about sports to Oliver as an even potential option was even a viable option? He was far happier hiding in the kitchen or in his room than anything else. 

"...Um... I think I've made a couple of friends... At least... I think and hope I have..." The young Brit had to pick and choose his words carefully, considering he wasn't even fully sure if the small group that he had fallen into thought of him in the same sort of way. He could see the look of surprise on his step-father's face, even as he set down the fork and entwined his fingers together in front of him on the table. 

"Is that so? That is... Certainly progress now, isn't it? Who are they then?"

"...They're... The heads of the Student Counsel. They were told they had to help me, and it seems as though they accept me. I think they do at least..." Even as he spoke, Oliver continued to slowly pick at his food while at the same time wanting to check his phone. He had mentioned that he was supposed to have a 'bonding day' with his step-father so he knew Alfred and Arthur would want to know what happened.

"So I see. It was your mother's idea to have the Principal ask them to help you on your first day. Seems as though it actually worked in your favor." Alderich was also very much aware of Oliver's horrible track record when it came to the kids at the various schools that he attended. However, he and his wife were more or less in agreement that he was a smart kid and he would figure it out on his own on how to handle the various situations that he landed himself in. However, such a philosophy clearly didn't work as he only further withdrew into himself over the past few years in particular. So at least this news was a welcome change to the ongoing trend.

"Uh huh... I think they like me Sir...Um... The President even asked me to join his club and join him on special assignments..."

"Is that so? And what club is that then?"

"Photography... He said that I have quite the eye and knack for it."

"Photography?" Now that came as more of a surprise, he had thought for sure that Oliver would have wanted to join a club more focused around cooking. Then again, beggars couldn't be choosers and such a thing was more solitary anyhow so the more he thought about it, the less of a stretch it actually was.   
  


"Uh huh... Photography. I was told that it would be a lot more difficult to get into the actual cooking club, but... I like it a lot already. Arthur has even asked me to accompany him on his personal projects too so he can teach me..." A small smile at the mere thought pulled at the corners of his lips, slowly beginning to actually eat again. 

"Arthur? Who's he?" Alderich's brow rose, taking notice of the smile on Oliver's face. That wasn't normal for the boy, but at least it was a pleasant shift from him looking surly and mopey every time that he saw him when he wasn't in his room or flittering about the kitchen.

"He's the President. Alfred is the other one, he's the Vice President. They just seemed to have taken me under their wing I guess..."

"Well then. What are they like then?" Alderich asked even as he set his glass off to the side for a refill, watching as Oliver began to shift in his seat.

"Um... Alfred is kind of... How do I describe him... Like an excitable puppy. I guess he's kind of the 'extrovert who adopts the introverts' sort. Arthur... He's grumpy and irritable, but he's nice enough." What Oliver wanted to say was that Arthur clearly had a softer side, that it just seemed to only come out around certain people. At least, that was what Alfred had told him. Now he was back to more picking at his food, fiddling with the hem of his shirt with his free hand underneath the table.

"So those are the boys that I have heard you talking to."

"Uh huh..."

The uncomfortable silence fell between the two again as the waitress came and filled both of their empty glasses before leaving once again, Alderich mumbling his thanks before turning his full attention back toward Oliver. No matter how much he should have been used to his seeming excessive need to fidget and keep his hands busy, it was something he never could get used to. 

"So... How are your sessions going? Do you like your new doctor?"

"Uh huh... She's nice enough... She was happy to know my medicine is working..."

"So you have been taking your medicine? With how you have been acting lately, I have wondered if it was wor--" 

"It isn't as though pills can completely fix me you know." While Oliver didn't mean to completely cut the train of thought of the man in front of him with the hint of sharpness laced in his tone, at the same time this was a discussion that he was both used to and sick of at the same time. He knew full well what he dealt with, even more so after he got the full diagnosis when he was twelve. It made all the more sense as to why he acted and reacted to things the way that he did. It just continued to seem as though is family in general still didn't fully know how to handle it properly.

"I wasn't implying such a thing."

"Yes you were SIR. You have always done that! You have always thought that all I have to do is pop some pills and I will be 'normal'. I have overheard you talking to Mum about it! I am sorry to tell you this sir but I will never be 'normal' by your standards." Oliver used air quotes every time he said the word normal, words couldn't describe just how much he hated that word. He was just a regular kid, he just had a few more things that he had to learn his way around dealing with. However with the man in front of him and his family, he needed to be 'fixed'. 

"Now you are being out of line young man. Never once did I say that." The frustration slowly began to creep into Alderich's voice, having to force himself to keep from tapping his finger on the table from nothing more than pure irritation at the boy in front of him. Before he could say another word, Oliver rose to his feet from his seat and pocketed his phone.

"Excuse me for a moment." There was a slight shake in his voice, turning on heel and walking away from the table toward the restrooms. He needed to get away for a couple of minutes just to allow himself to calm back down. Oliver had heard the faint buzzing coming from his phone the entire time they had been there, likely it was from the group chat that he had with Alfred and Arthur. At least he could check his messages and keep himself from escalating any more than he already had.

Settling himself in the handicap stall and leaning back against the wall, he removed his phone from his pocket to check his messages. He was at least right in most of his messages were from the group chat.

[Self :D]: ...So this 'bonding lunch' has been a bit of a disaster.  
[Alfred:] Really? What happened?  
[Self :D]: Pop being Pop.  
[Alfred]: Dude what did he do this time? :/  
[Self :D]: Just being Pop. Why Mum thought this was a good idea is beyond me.  
[Arthur]: She was just trying to help.  
[Alfred]: Yeah, I gotta agree. At least it was attempt?  
[Self :D]: Not a very good one... He just doesn't even seem to want to try and understand me.  
[Alfred]: Dude what is there to understand?  
[Alfred]: You're a cool kid who just needs a little more help. That's all.  
[Self :D]: There's more to it than that Alfred...  
[Alfred]: Seriously dude? Like what?  
[Arthur]: Alfred. It's rude to ask something like that.  
[Alfred]: No it isn't. D:<  
[Self :D]: I just don't feel comfortable with telling anyone right now what it is.  
[Arthur]: And that's alright. Tell us when you are ready and comfortable.  
[Arthur]: Are you doing okay right now?  
[Self :D]: In the bathroom right now. I have to calm down before I explode.  
[Alfred]: Deep breaths then. You've got us here for you. XD  
[Arthur]: Alfred is right. You are okay. Call later if you need to talk?  
[Self :D]: I will... Thanks guys. I think I'm alright now. Wish me luck.

Before Oliver could see the responses from his friends, he pocketed his phone while it continued to buzz before taking a few deep breaths. He had to relax, had to calm down before he could face that man again. He full well knew that blowing up at him wouldn't end well for him. If anything, he was more frustrated. It just seemed as though his new friends were more of a support than even his own family was a lot of the time. He hated it. He couldn't help that he was like this. If he could wave a magic wand and make it to where he was 'normal', he would in a heartbeat. 

Oliver especially didn't understand as though why it was so difficult for this man to understand that what he dealt with was so much more than what pills could fix. They could fix one part of it, but that was really about it. He didn't even feel as though he could even talk to his step-father about things that he was dealing with, let alone what he was actually excited about. Much of the time he would get shut down, told to tell him later, or to suck it up and deal with it depending on the situation.

Nails dug into the tops of his arms, taking in a few more breaths, heels bouncing rapidly on the floor underneath his feet. Calm down. Just get through this then he could go home and hide back in his room again. Maybe if he was lucky, he could use the kitchen. He needed to do something to distract himself once this was over. Did he have enough almond flour though? He was pretty sure he had everything else to do what he wanted.

Finally getting himself to cool off just enough after a few minutes to brave going back out into the main dining room, walking out of the bathroom stall and washing his hands before leaving the bathroom to make his way begrudgingly back toward the table. By the time he sat down, Oliver took notice that the man's plate was empty and pushed off toward the side of the table. There remained his own, about half eaten and he really wasn't in the mood to even finish his lunch. He would just take it and eat it later.

"You were in there for a while."

"...Sorry Sir, I didn't really mean to be."

Alderich let out a heavy sigh, rubbing at his temples between his fingers. When Oliver didn't move to pick up his fork again, head shaking in turn. "I take it you are done?"

"...I'm done. I'll just have the rest later."

"Very well then." Once the waitress was flagged down with the rest of the Oliver's food being put in a to go container and the bill paid, the car ride back home was nothing more than awkward silence. The teenager remained on his phone the entire way, mostly playing match three games with the occasional text being sent. Even once they arrived back at the house, Oliver didn't wait for his step-father. Merely quickly getting out of the car before speed walking to and into the house.

"Mum, can I use the kitchen please?" Calling out through the living room, perking with the call from what sounded to be his mother's office.

"Go right ahead Oliver! How was lunch with your father?"

"It was... Fine." Despite the call back, his head shook before he quickly disappeared into the kitchen when Alderich stepped foot back into the house. The blond turned his head toward the sounds of the bustling in the kitchen with the jostling of pots being pulled from drawers. Not wanting to bother the boy any more than he clearly already had and thinking he knew where his wife actually was, he made his way toward and into the woman's office. Once he did, Brianna turned around to face her husband with a faint smile.

"Welcome home. How did it go?"

"How do you think it went Bri? Not well." One hand raised to push bangs up and out of his face, frustration becoming all the more prevalent in his tone. "I don't know what to do with that boy."

"What happened?" Brianna asked with a frown, getting up from her seat behind the desk and making her way toward her husband. Having to reach upward, she placed her hands onto his shoulders and began to slightly rub at the clear tension that was there.

"What do you think happened? Oliver barely spoke to me, barely ate, but at least he did open up a little about what has been going on at school."

"At least that's something? Did you follow what I said about being a little more gentle with him?"

"Gentle isn't in my vocabulary, you know that and you knew that when you met me."

"Yes, I know but we have gone over this dear... Your normal, German mannerisms won't work on him. If anything, it will only escalate him further."

"You don't think that I know that Bri? I don't know what to do with him. I'm beginning to think that being away as much as we have hasn't helped the situation."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Asking the higher ups if we can just go in in the mornings and come home during the evenings."

"So you believe that with the two of us being here more may help?"

"I at least believe that it will." Carefully removing Brianna's hands from his shoulders and sitting down in a nearby seat, almost immediately resting his face in his hand. "I will be honest with you Bri. I am shit with kids. The other boys? Easy. How do you get through to that boy? How do you do it? I'm flying blind, I don't know what to do with him."

"..." Brianna stared at her husband for a moment, unable to believe this moment of seeming weakness that he was putting out on display. This wasn't like him, but maybe, what happened at that lunch actually got him to think and really saw as the issues fully began to bubble toward the surface. Walking toward Alderich once more and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before he placed his hand on top of hers, she began to speak once again. "I don't disagree in your assumption that being here more may actually help. We should try and do that. However with Oliver... Maybe try not be so... German with him."

"How? I am asking for help Bri."

"Don't be so harsh with him, actually take interest in what he's saying, listen to what he's actually saying. Try his cooking, acknowledge when he does good. Leave him alone when he is starting to get anxious. If you actually do that, then maybe he will slowly begin to relax around you."

"I practically helped to raise the boy since he was four... You would think that I would know how to do this by now." Alderich's tone was full of exasperation by this point, beginning to lightly run his fingers down his beard. "Why can't parents be given a handbook on what to do?"

This answer earned a faint giggle from the woman next to him, lightly kissing the top of his head. "Do you think that I knew what I was doing when Scott and Owen were born? Let alone Oliver and Liam?" 

"You still seemed as though you had it far more together than I ever have, especially with Oliver. I am a military man Bri, always have been. Grew up around it, went into it once I became of age. Did I once even think about potentially finding the right woman and getting married? Let alone kids and a family of my own? No." Alderich's tone was laced with continued growing frustration as the conversation continued, the sudden whir of the mixer in the kitchen nearby suddenly blaring in the room. "He's making a mess in the kitchen again?"

"Sounds like it. I take it lunch didn't really go quite as we hoped that it would?"

"Unfortunately not. Oliver seemed to slowly start to open up to me then I apparently said something that set him off." All he could do was watch as his wife's small smile slowly began to fall. 

"...What did you say?"

"I merely asked him if he was keeping up with his medication given how he has been acting as of late."

"You know how he is about that though."

"I didn't think that it would set him off like it did."

"And that is exactly why you don't bring up those sorts of things with him." Brianna let out a sigh of her own, head shaking from what he was telling her. While she wasn't surprised by his actions, at the same time, she had thought that he would have learned how to handle Oliver by now. Clearly however, she was wrong. She even struggled much of the time with him, she was just better at hiding and dealing with it. "You just need to actually try and get to know him better, that will help and not just get mad at him when he does something that you don't understand."

"I suppose you are right."

"I know I am right. He is your son too, you just need to start treating him as you do with the other boys. Show him encouragement and try not to get so obviously irritated so easily with him. He really is doing his best."

While Alderich wasn't sure that he could do exactly as his wife asked, he would at least make a better effort with him to not get as angry as he did. Maybe the two of them actually being home in in the evenings again may actually help build that relationship with Oliver that he wanted to have with him. He considered Oliver to practically be his own son, though he wasn't entirely sure if he thought the same of himself as his father. "I can at least promise you that I will try Bri."

"I believe you dear, and I hope that you do." Taking his hand and giving it a squeeze with her small smile returning, taking a quick glance toward the door. "Once he is done with whatever he is making, maybe trying it would at least be a small step forward. Encourage his interests."

"I will, once he is done. I will give him his space for now."

As the conversation continued between the pair, the normal sounds that reverberated through the house only continued. Liam's footsteps along the upstairs hallway, the cat whining to either be fed or to get attention in the living room, the sounds of some sort of musical blaring from the kitchen to drown out any sort of noise that was made from Oliver's baking process.

Why couldn't parents be given a map to and about parenthood? Neither Alderich or Brianna knew fully what they were doing, and pretending like they were was the only option they had especially in dealing with teenage boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here y'all go with more insight into the dysfunction of Ollie's family, a lot of it being a series of misunderstandings. I hope y'all are still enjoying and see you next week! <3


	10. Find Your Tribe in Chem Hell

"Dude seriously? That's what actually happened?" Even with papers and books strewn all over the diner table and while homework and studying for their upcoming chemistry test was the most pressing issue at that moment, Alfred was the one who continued to press Oliver for more details as to what had happened a few days prior. While the Brit didn't want to fully disclose what exactly happened nor what was said, he just wanted the pestering about it to stop.

"Alfred... I know that you only kept asking because you were concerned about me, but constantly bugging me about it wasn't the right route to go. But yes... That is what happened. And now we got a call from Mum yesterday that she and Pop worked something out at the Base where they can come home in the evenings and not have to stay all the time. I guess it got to be where it wasn't the best choice to leave Liam and I alone all the time without our brothers being there."

"That's right... You can't drive yet, can you?" Arthur decided to pipe in once Oliver finished his thoughts, looking up from his own notes and study sheets. He watched as their friend shook his head, raising his shoulders into a shrug. 

"Haven't been able to take the courses yet to actually do it, and I know you both have just been taking the bus as of late to make sure I'm not by myself, but I'm hoping that maybe if my parents are home more I can actually get my license. I know I won't be able to drive on my own until next year, but it will at least be something."

"But back to the what happened. You mentioned taking meds? What are they for?"

"Alfred. Don't be rude and ask something like that. Things like that can be touchy for some people." Arthur replied testily, rolling his eyes before taking a long sip at his tea. The look of gratitude on Oliver's face was enough to tell him that such was the case.

"But--"

"No buts Alfred. That's rude. And since Oliver clearly doesn't want to disclose why or what it's for, then it is clearly none of our business until when and if he is comfortable enough to tell us. It has only been almost two weeks you know." His words only led to a mopey grumble from Alfred in return, shaking his head while he watched him take a long drink of his coffee just to pout.

"I am sorry Alfred, I'm just... Not comfortable with saying the why or what yet. I mean-- Yes, I like to think we are friends? But I still don't know either of you well enough yet to want to divulge that sort of personal information right now." While normally there was an anxious stutter in Oliver's speech, there wasn't one at that moment at least. Alfred sighed with a nod, resigning himself to fully back off of the topic before setting his empty mug on the far end of the table for a refill.

"Alright alright, I get it. Sorry dude. I didn't mean to offend or make you mad or anything, I'm just curious is all. I wanna know more about you, wanna get to know you better, you know?"

"I know you didn't, and I know you didn't mean to push this in a direction that I'm personally not comfortable with going right now. Maybe later on if you play your cards right, I'd be willing to tell you eventually." Oliver said this with a small smile of his own, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "You know? If you really did want to help me... Maybe text me in the mornings to remind me to take them? There have been plenty of mornings when I forget and I get a little more off-kilter so to speak. That it something I would actually be open to and would greatly appreciate."

Oliver's words immediately caused Alfred to perk once again, leading to and for Oliver to earn one of the American's signature grins. "I can do that for you, that shouldn't be a problem."

"I can do that for you as well, actually, that may not be a bad habit to start getting into. Speaking of, will you need it on the weekends as well?"

"If you both don't mind? I honestly tend to forget a lot even with alarms set, especially since... I just... Turn them off... And then I forget what they are for."

"Then it's settled. One of both of us will send text reminders in the mornings and in turn that will help me as well. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful... Thank you both."

"It really is no trouble in the least, however back to the actual task at hand. Do you think that you are ready for the Chem test?" Both Alfred and Oliver shook their heads, believing that at least all three of them had the added comfort of having a couple more days to study before the judgement day. Even if they struggled to focus now, they could at least get what they could done in the meantime. 

"No way, not yet. And did we seriously have to get slapped with all of this busy work in the process?" 

"Are you really all that surprised Alfred?"

"Dude. Given that it's my mom's new boyfriend, of course I'm not surprised. Still doesn't make it any less weird or awkward to have to see that dude every day here and then have to see that guy at home too when he comes around?"

"Mr. Matthews is--" Oliver started, blinking out of surprise before Alfred more or less unintentionally cut him off.

"Yep. He's dating my mom. And it's weird. And awkward. But I can't really say anything cause it's been what, four years since she has seen anyone? Who am I to say anything about it just cause it's gross for me?"

"Speaking of dating... How is Matthew getting on with Katarina?" Arthur quickly changed the subject away from parents and teachers, moving it back into the direction all of them would likely be far more comfortable with.

"As far as I know, they are doing great. Already gone on a couple of dates and it's kinda gag worthy how much gushing he does about her at home to me, but I gotta give him props for actually getting the guts to ask her out after what, two years of hardcore crushing on her?"

"Well, I must say that it was about time. He had been pining after her for too long. From what I hear as well, Ivan is actually okay with it as well. Shocking, given he usually scares off his sister's dates."

"Yeah that's cause Mattie is quiet and the least threatening person ever unless you are on the hockey rink. I bet twenty bucks that's what happened. Mattie challenged him to a one on one match, and if he won, he would get the express permission to ask her out. And if that is what happened, then clearly he won. How about you Ollie? Yeah, you haven't been here long or whatever, but you got your eye on anyone already?" 

Of course the conversation would have moved to him about this sort of subject despite his short amount of time at the school so far. He had hardly gotten even the gumption to try and even speak to more people aside from the two he was with and a select few others, let alone even think about potential crushes, god forbid even consider dating. Despite the clear pink flush in the tips of his ears, Oliver's head shook. "Of course not. Why would you even ask something like that? Like Arthur had said earlier, I've barely been there for two weeks."

"Geez, dude I'm sorry I was just curious is all." Rubbing at the back of his neck while muttering a quick thank you when the waitress came by and filled both Oliver and Alfred's coffee mugs and took Arthur's to get him more tea. Arthur in turn gave him a look, if he wasn't sitting on the other side of the table he would have given him a sharp elbow in the side.

"Haven't you asked him enough probing questions for one afternoon?"

"Nope. Now I'm curious Artie, didn't Franny try and hit you up again recently?"

"Yes and he got turned down for the hundreth time. You would think he would have gotten the hint by now that I am not interested. Even if I was, school and club work is far more important. Dating it out of the question right now, especially when we do have to start thinking about Uni."

"Oh yeah... We're graduating next year. How time flies, huh?"

"I am more hoping that I will get to stay here to actually graduate... I don't want to have to move again. I have barely even had the mental capacity to even think about Uni and where I may want to go. Let alone what I want to study." Oliver replied with a heavy sigh, removing his chin from his hand so he could doctor up his fresh cup of coffee how he liked it.

"We could maybe help you out dude if your parents have to move again but you don't wanna."

"...How? I don't have a job, I don't have a car, and I doubt I could even afford my part of a flat if it came down to it."

"That's what scholarships are for, it would actually pay for a place."

"I don't even know where I want to go yet though Alfred. Besides, don't you think that it is a little early to potentially talking about things like this when you barely know me?"

"I guess I just wanna help you dude... That's all."

"I understand that you want to help me and all, I appreciate it, I really do. But you barely know me. You don't know anything about me. Why on earth would you want to jump and help someone like me?"

"Because you are a cool kid in need of real friendship and help, that's why." Alfred's tone dropped to one of absolute seriousness, catching both Arthur and Oliver off guard with such a tonal shift. "Look, yeah. You're right. I don't know you that well yet. But if it is one thing that I am good at, it's judging people's character. You're one of the good ones, I can already tell. I've noticed you're really self-depreciating about yourself. You need to stop doing that to yourself. Keep that up and you will only continue to internalize it and keep believing it. Not to throw Artie under the bus or anything, but he used to be a lot like you until--"

"You forced your friendship onto me when we were five."

"Well, yeah. But that helped, didn't it?"

"...I will fully admit that it did." While on one hand Arthur was attempting to stay out of this conversation, on the other hand, it actually was good that Alfred had brought all of this up to the surface. Over the past couple of weeks, he had spent the most time alone with Oliver. Alfred wasn't wrong in what he was saying, in a way, he and Oliver were like two sides of the same coin. Only they both showed their self-depreciating behavior in entirely different ways.

"So, see what I mean dude? Let us help you, yeah, you might not trust us yet and I get it. It takes time, and given what we already know about you that may be a while. At least try not to keep us at arms length, sound cool?"

Oliver hadn't expected this study session to take the sort of turn that it actually did, but in another way, he was grateful that it did. Fingernails tapped at the mug in his hands, a soft smile forming around the rim while he took a sip of the warm liquid inside. He supposed that Alfred was right, especially with his own behavior when it came to the two of them. 

They have been nothing but kind, supportive, and helpful to him. Yet, here he was. Wallowing in his anxious fear of potentially 'messing up' again and doing something to push them away or make it to where they wouldn't want to even speak to him again despite the short amount of time that they have known him thus far. That what has happened every other time would happen again, that while he was happy now and attempting to fit in as best as he could, that all of that could change at the drop of a hat.

"I... I could try... Um... It's just a little more difficult for me is all."

"Alfred is actually right on this," Arthur started, setting down his pen on top of the small pile of papers in front of him. "allow us to help you. That is what we are here for. Just because we were assigned and asked to help you in the beginning, do you truly believe that if neither of us liked you in some way that we would want to continue to hang out with you?"

"Um..."

"Exactly. Look. It is very clear that you deal with pretty severe anxiety, likely a large part of that has been caused of a combination of experiences and trauma from what you have told me thus far and from your actions. I know this may seem to be uncouth especially from the very short amount of time we have known you thus far, but have you considered seeking therapy of any type?"

"I've wanted to... That's a little more difficult when your family moves around as much as they do, and when you have a parent who thinks it would be a waste of both time and money." 

"Then maybe for now, it would be best for you to start seeing the school counselor. I think you would like Ms. Duarte, she's a nice lady. A bit blunt and to the point, but quite nice. I actually truly think you would gel well with her." Arthur himself had been in sessions with her so he at least knew what he was talking about, and had a feeling that she would actually be gentle with Oliver. She was as perceptive as they came, why she chose to work at a high school was beyond him but she was a great asset.

"Alright... I will take your word for it and make an appointment with her. After our exam. I would much rather not fail my first exam at a new school."

"Don't worry Ollie, we won't let you fail. Besides, it doesn't look like it's gonna be too bad. "

"I'm awful at remembering formulas and the scientific abbreviations for the periodic table though."

"Give me a bit, and I can probably come up with a way to help you remember." Alfred grinned with an air of confidence that almost made Oliver believe that he was actually saying. He actually began to hope that that was truly the case, making a game of things or coming up with a fun little sing song rhyme always helped with the memorization of such things. 

"What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet, but don't worry, I gotcha." After Alfred said this, he looked down to his phone as it gave one single buzz. Picking it up and typing a quick message in return, setting it back down on the table. "Oh and Mattie's coming to join us in this study session." 

"That's fine, we have room. I take it he's concerned about the exam too?" Arthur asked with a sigh, taking another long drink from his mug. If none of them had a caffeine overdose by the end of this study session it would be a miracle.

"Uh huh. Dunno why though, he's usually really good at science."

"Maybe he is just having the same issue as the rest of us are having, just having trouble memorizing everything."

"That's way more likely than you think. He also said to be aware that he's sweaty and shit cause hockey practice."

"I fail to see why that would even be an issue."

"Because he's gross and nasty right now?"

"He couldn't shower while he was there?"

"Didn't want to wait for an open one."

Oliver merely listened to the back and forth between Arthur and Alfred, placing more attention back onto the notes and handouts in front of him. At least Mr. Matthews was gracious enough to give them an actual study sheet so they knew what to study, so that did help. It all just came down to remembering everything, on top of trying to keep up with the rest of their school work in their other classes as well as club work. He had a paper that he had to start for Literature that was due in a about a week, History had an exam also that next week but at least that one he wasn't as concerned about since it was one of his best subjects, and also algebra homework on top of everything else. How everything was going to actually get done was beyond him, but somehow he always managed.

The conversation between the three of them slowly began to shift back toward the actual task at hand over the continual flow of coffee and tea, quizzing one another about what was on the actual study sheet. While Oliver and on a lesser extent Alfred struggled with remembering certain things, at least for now the information was actually in front of them so they could check. 

After about thirty minutes from when Alfred let them know that his brother was coming to join them, the faint ringing of the bell as the door opened and Matthew walking back to join them. Scooting over to allow him into the booth next to him while the other set down his backpack at his feet, Oliver could tell as to what Alfred had mentioned earlier about Matthew. 

It was clear that he had been drenched in sweat earlier that afternoon, and at least he attempted to hide the smell of it with some sort of body spray. He was wearing his jersey, the Brit guessing that he didn't really want to bother with putting on his full uniform again. Before their new companion could say a word, a fresh mug of coffee and a container of maple syrup was placed in front of him by their waitress. He gave her a smile and a quick thank you as she walked away, pouring a small amount of the syrup into the mug.

"Thank you for letting me join you, I haven't had a whole lot of time to study and I'm worried about this one."

"No problem Mattie, then again I don't even get why you're worrying so much over this one but then again you have been spending a lot of time with Katy recently..." Alfred teased, the grin only growing as he gave his brother a nudge on his arm with his elbow.

"Can you really blame me though? You know how long I have liked her and I finally got Ivan to agree to even let me be alone with her at all?"

"Over two years." Arthur replied in a more nonchalant way, taking another drink of his tea before passing it off to Oliver to set on the side of the table for more. 

"Exactly! Thus, why wouldn't I want to spend as much time with her away from her brother outside of school as I can now that I have the chance?"

"Look at you bro, actually standing up for yourself and getting the girl you have been hardcore crushing on to like you back."

"Turns out she liked me back... But Ivan tended to scare off anyone who showed any interest in either her or Natalya."

"Is Ivan really as scary as you say he is? He doesn't seem... That bad." Oliver piped in, actually finding himself to be genuinely curious about the current topic at hand. He had really only seen him in passing, and he was in a couple of his classes but he never really spoke to him other than just the random question about a problem in algebra class. He will admit that he did have a more of an... Off aura if that was the correct term to use. That while he always smiled, there wasn't any genuine happiness behind it. It seemed to be more... Sad.

"Dude is fucking nuts. Take it from me Ollie, steer clear of that guy if you know what's best for you. Don't even look at his sisters either if you don't have his 'permission' to. Then again, Katy you don't have to worry about and Nat is even scarier than her brother. If looks could kill, the whole school would probably be dead by now."

"Alfred, you're over-exaggerating. Ivan isn't... That bad." Matthew replied with a heavy sigh, shaking his head while taking a drink of his overly maple sweet coffee.

"Dude. Yeah he is and I'm not over-exaggerating! You were lucky he didn't rip your eyes out for constantly making goo-goo eyes at Katy."

"You are blowing this far out of proportion Alfred. Ivan isn't that bad, and while yes Natalya can be rather... Standoff-ish, that doesn't mean that they are crazy." Arthur's frustrations with the continual barrage of misinformation of both Ivan and Natalya coming from his friend has always been a sticking point, even now to the point where he was actually trying to get a new student to avoid them at all costs. That never helped the situation, if anything, it only made matters worse. "You have to remember. You are my co-head in the Student Counsel. You are supposed to help bring the student body together, not tell students to avoid certain students and groups no matter what your personal bias is."

"But--"

"No buts. I would much rather not have to replace you if you keep up with this sort of behavior."

"I actually have to agree with Arthur on this one, you're being unreasonable." Matthew said with a heavy roll of his eyes, setting down his mug after another sip.

"I am sorry Alfred, but I am staying out of this. I don't know really anyone well enough to really take any sides in any of this." Oliver in turn piped in, setting off his own mug to the side for a refill himself while the other looked at the three of them in turn much like that of a hurt puppy.

"Traitors. All of you."

"Alfred stop acting like such a baby."

"Yeah like you're one to talk Mattie."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you really want me to embarrass you right here and right now?"

"You would do that to your own brother?"

"Dude. You know I would."

"Can't the two of you just bloody go outside to fight this out so we can actually do what we are here for?" Arthur practically snapped at the fighting pair, getting them both to stop and turn their attention directly toward him. He was rubbing at his temples between two fingers, having also noticed the shift in Oliver as well. He was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting with his pen as he tapped the two sides back and forth onto the table.

"Sorry... You're right." Matthew just ignored the incredulous look on his brother's face, just opting to lean down and pull his notes from the inside of his backpack before setting them down onto small open patch on the table. "I'm certainly not ready... And Mr. Matthews shows no mercy with his grading."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too... Back to the grind then?"

After the apologies were made, the four boys at least were able to get back to focusing on what they needed to do. Over the constant flow of coffee and tea, quizzing one another over what was on their study sheets, and later having dinner together before moving onto the other subjects they each had homework to do for the next day. If there was anything that Oliver had learned thus far over the past couple of weeks and from this study session that day, he actually began to firmly believe that for once during his school life, he was finding his 'tribe'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I managed to win NaNoWriMo today! So I have a few chapters done as well as working on a Christmas side story so keep an eye out!


	11. Football Games and Weekend Plans

"How do you think you did on the Chem exam?" Small talk again, Arthur seemed to be really good at that even when he was asked to take photos of the football game with a camera that he really didn't even like nor enjoyed using. While yes it was professional grade with a good lens, he didn't find them to be particularly enjoyable to use. However for sporting events, they were needed. At least Oliver was more than willing and happy to join him on this assignment, likely to give himself a bit of a breather from the exam from earlier that afternoon.

That, and he needed to learn how to use the pro grade cameras as well for when he had to go off on his own to do events like these. Then again, Arthur had to admit that he liked having the company. From what he knew about Oliver thus far, he clearly didn't like to be left alone. While he admittedly was curious as to why, it was far too early in their friendship to pry about something like that.

Oliver shrugged at his question, tapping his heels on the metal bleachers under his feet. "I think I did alright? I had a little bit of trouble with the formulas and abbreviations, but that was something I expected to happen. I have never really been good at remembering those sorts of things."

"Do you know why? Just have trouble processing it or it doesn't make much sense to you?" Arthur asked curiously, bringing up the camera to his face to make adjustments to the lens, snapping a quick shot at the play that was going on at that exact moment. Checking the display for the actual shot, actually finding himself more satisfied with how it looked before setting it back down on his lap.

"I'm not sure, I suppose it has always just been something I have struggled with. Formulas, numbers, letters for abbreviations... They have just always confused me. I make flash cards usually for things like that and pour over them for hours sometimes, but sometimes it still just doesn't click. If that makes any sort of sense?"

Arthur listened intently to what Oliver had to say, actually finding himself understanding just what he was talking about. He understood likely far better than what his companion originally would have thought, especially since he had mentioned before that he was jealous of just how much Arthur seemed to have everything all figured out. Of course, in no way was that even true. He himself needed extra tutoring in certain subjects, any sort of math being the main one. He dealt with insecurities of his own, he was just better at hiding them under the no-nonsense facade that he put up for himself.

"Of course that makes sense, it would be strange if you were good in every subject and not struggle at least a little bit in one or more of them. To be quite honest, I have trouble with Algebra. I'm far better at Geometry and Trig, as you likely may have already figured out, I am far more visual. At least to me, it seems as though you are the same way."

"Well, to be quite honest, I'm horrible at really anything to do with math and science in general. I just don't understand any of it, nor does it really click well for me. It never has, it has been something I have always had issues with." After he said this, Oliver turned his attention back to the game happening in front of them. Not that he was particularly interested, quite frankly he found the more American form of football to be more barbaric and boring.

Even as Arthur listened to what Oliver said, something in his own mind clicked. A small grin formed, tapping at his chin with the thought he just had. "Have you thought about maybe trying to think about it in another way?"

"In what sort of way?"

"You like to bake, right? Maybe we can come up with a way to use that to your advantage to help you remember everything? We could maybe also come up with a sort of 'reward system' for when you are able to have something that you have been struggling with 'click' to use your term of phrase."

"...A reward system?" Oliver was admittedly intrigued by the proposed prospect, turning his full attention toward Arthur with a faint cock of his head. For a moment, he had actually forgotten that for once he was wearing his glasses when the frames had slipped down the bridge of his nose. Quickly pushing them back up to their proper position on his face again, beginning to slightly begin to shift in his seat. He didn't like to wear his glasses for this very reason, but he had run out of contacts the previous day and was waiting for more.

"A reward system. We can put our heads together to come up with the prospective rewards as well as the criteria for them, but I think that may be something that would work for you. My Mum did something like that for Alfred, Matthew, and I when we were boys. It helped far more than what you may actually think that it does. You know, I may actually join you with this endeavor as well. Better to have someone else do it with you, am I correct?" It was clear that Oliver was interested, he was at least glad and relieved for that. However, there was one other thing that had been bothering him all day but he hadn't inquired about until now. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"...I ran out of contacts yesterday."

"They suit you, you should wear them more often."

"R-Really? You think so? They're not... Too geeky or anything?" Oliver asked through a hint of a nervous stutter. He thought his new frames were cute anyway, they were more of a slight cat eye shape with tortoise shell on top and gold on the bottom. Far better than the thick, square frames that he had when he was younger. Then again, he would get teased for them so often that he practically begged to get contacts. He was relieved when his parents finally relented to his constant begging for them, but made him still have actual glasses on retainer for when he either ran out of contacts or forgot to put them in the mornings. 

"Why would I think that they are 'geeky'? Like I just said, they suit you. They're a good shape for your face and they are cute, so you should be more comfortable in wearing them. Of course if you prefer contacts, keep with the contacts. But I stand by that you should wear these more often, it may help you build your confidence a little bit more." Arthur said all of this while he raised the camera back up to his face, taking a few more of the needed snaps before once again checking the screen to make sure they turned out alright.

"I guess... I'm just not used to those sorts of compliments? The glasses that I had to wear when I was younger were atrocious, but they really didn't have the same sorts of options like they do now and I did get teased for them quite often for them. So... I got contacts instead." As Oliver spoke, he began to unconsciously flick at the dangling earring on his left side. This was a little habit that Arthur took notice of not long after they met, it just appeared to be one of his little nervous ticks. He actually also began to wonder if maybe that was partially why Oliver had his ears pierced, though it made no sense since he had three in his ears on both sides. Maybe he preferred the dangling earrings just to use as another form of a fidget toy.

"You know? I still fail to understand just why you got as much abuse as you seem to have gotten just based on what you have told me thus far. You are such a gentle and sweet person, a little more on the anxious side yes, but genuinely a nice person."

"...Kids are cruel, that is something to remember though Arthur. When you are different in any sort of way, they pick up on that and exploit it. It doesn't really matter just now 'nice' you are." Oliver said this with a shake of his head, the flicking at his earring becoming more pronounced.

"Well, I am sure that you have figured out by now that that is something we don't allow. Bullying of any sort isn't tolerated at the Academy, so you don't need to worry about that." While it was slightly irritating that Arthur had to continue to clarify that mere fact to Oliver, on the other hand, it did make sense as to why he had to. He was likely having trouble processing that such was actually the case, let alone that so far he was actually seen favorably amongst the other students.

If anything, they were more curious about him. 

Soon half-time came, with it the band taking to the field. In turn, Arthur slipped the camera onto Oliver's lap much to his companion's clear surprise. Now was going to be a good time to teach him how to use this monstrosity.

"Alright, since we have to get photos of the band, cheerleaders, and drill team in that order, now would be a very good time to show you how to properly use this thing. I have the settings already set to where they need to be, so all you have to worry about is the lens."

"A-Are you sure? Aren't these for the school paper though?"

"I am sure, and I'm not sure just that they are going to be used for. Tino just asked me to get them, and I was wanting to teach you how to use this thing anyhow as much I personally don't like it. Alright, the drum major is going up the steps, see her? Get a good close up of her while she is leading." Arthur pointed toward the uniformed girl walking up the steps of the platform, taking off her tall hat and setting it down in front of her before raising her arms to lay out the tempo for the marching band.

Oliver nodded at Arthur's instructions, holding the camera up to his eye. With a little difficulty in figuring out which part of the lens to adjust, he took a couple of shots to the specifications that were laid out for him. Lowering it again so the two of them could look at them, much to Oliver's relief, Arthur was smiling. 

"Good, good job. These are perfect. Think you can handle a few for the band? Try and get a few for each section, maybe also try and focus on individual students as well. Ones like those usually end up in the yearbook."

"Yes sir." Oliver was grinning himself, over the course of the band's performance, doing exactly as he was asked. Once the program was over and the band made their way off of the field to make room for the cheerleaders, the pair took the opportunity to check them. There were a few duds, but a few that were usable. 

"Wonderful, you got a few we can use. If you don't mind, I'll handle the drill team and cheerleaders at least for now. I'm quicker on the draw."

"That's fine, I don't mind watching you. I want to learn." Passing the camera back to the other Brit, the small talk amongst the giggles continued while Arthur continued on with his assignment. First with the cheerleaders, then the drill team. Once they were done with half-time and there was a dead few minutes before the teams returned, he took that time to show and explain to Oliver about which ones duds and ones that were usable. It at least helped that he had a very attentive student who was willing to learn and listen.

"I think I understand what you are talking about now... You just have to be mindful of facial expression, movement, and positioning of the shot, right?"

"That's correct, and with events like these you learn rather quickly to gain more of an eye for it as well as be able to be more quick with taking the actual shots at the exact moment that is needed for them."

Oliver nodded while he listened to what Arthur had to say, giving him nothing but his undivided attention. He wanted nothing more than to actually learn and improve, he actually found himself enjoying this sort of activity the more he was asked to join him. It was becoming more frequent despite the short amount of time that he had been there thus far. Not at all like he minded, he enjoyed it. 

"Are you getting hungry? We're done, but we might as well stay for the rest of the game and I can get you at least for something since you came with me." Arthur asked, leaning down to put the camera back in it's bag after placing the cap over the lens.

"A-Are you sure? I mean-- I can get my own it isn't that big of an issue--" Before Oliver could go on and allow his nervous stuttering to get even worse, Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I insist. You came with me, and you are keeping me company through this boring game. What do you want?"

"...Um... If you could get me a couple hot dogs with no bun and a water that would be more than adequate."

"Alright, then I will get that for you if you will stay put and guard the camera."

"I can do that... Thank you." Oliver couldn't help but let a small smile form, even as Arthur gave him that reassuring pat on his shoulder before getting up and walking down the bleacher stairs to make his way toward the concession stand. Despite being left alone, the shouts of the crowd around him were more comforting in a way. Merely turning his attention back to the football game in front of him, his head shook while both of the teams retook the field. 

He didn't understand American football, nor did he understand why it was even a sporting option at the Academy. Then again, it may be just like anything else there from what he has both observed and what he was told. There was likely just merely an interest in it and they found someone to actually be able to coach for it. Of course he personally much preferred the more traditional football, and of course when the team that his family actually could collectively agree on was playing, those days were far more... Lively.

Oliver was sure that despite all of Arthur's grumblings about having to be here as well, if anything, it wasn't a bad thing to show support to Alfred in general. He didn't particularly mind when he would rattle off about it, he admittedly did the same thing when it would come to his work in the kitchen when he actually fully became more comfortable with someone. At the very least, it seemed as though at least part of the school was there, and of course their families of all those involved. At least the half time show was actually more than enjoyable.

He didn't even mind either when no one else really came down to try and talk to him, especially in a space such as this. Even though he was far more relaxed than what he usually would be in a situation like this, any little thing could flip that on a dime. Perking at the sounds of the soft clanging of shoes against metal walking up toward him, turning his full attention away from the game that had resumed in front of him toward Arthur when he retook his seat next to him. Handing over a water bottle and an aluminum wrapped package, the eye roll wasn't lost on him.

"I swear I don't understand why they looked at me funny when I asked for no buns for you." Despite his clear annoyance, the look of amusement on Oliver's face was enough to dissolve such feelings if only a little.

"You get used to it. I have gotten so many looks and questions as to why I don't eat anything like that that I honestly just don't even try to explain it anymore. I just say that I am celiac and that typically shuts them up pretty quick." There was a hint of a cheeky grin as he spoke, unwrapping the foil to at least reveal the top halves of the hot dogs and took a quick bite out of one of them.

"...There are people who really do question that?"

"All the time. It's... More because I believe that it is considered to be 'weird' that I don't really eat like a 'normal person' and that I am considered to be rude at gatherings when I have to turn down usually quite a bit of what is offered to me. As I said, you get used to it." Oliver's shoulders raised into a shrug, twisting the cap of the water bottle.

"I fail to see how it's any different than anyone dealing with 'normal' allergies."

"That's just how it is really. That's actually a big reason as to why I learned how to cook and especially bake, and grew to fully enjoy it as a hobby that I indulge in quite frequently. When I was younger, every time I would have things like normal bread or cake or the like, depending on what it was, the results would usually be different. I would just get tired so quickly, my depression and anxiety would act up even more even at such a young age, and I do apologize if this is out of line or anything, but would end up in the water closet for I am not even sure how long. That was on the low end. On the high end, I would get these sort of... Red, itchy patches all over me. So needless to say when I was taken to the doctor about it, that was when I found out that what I was eating was causing all of these problems."

Arthur listened intently to what Oliver had to say, actually finding all of this to be more fascinating while at the same time more horrifying. "I... Really had no idea that a little change like that could fix so much."

"You would be surprised." He started, turning back to taking another couple of bites. "Thus, and even though I had an actual diagnosis from a doctor, I still had extended family that didn't believe me and kept trying to push those sorts of foods on me. So... I learned to make them myself and started taking my own. I've been cooking and baking since I was thirteen?"

"Is that so? So you to use a certain term of phrase, used lemons to make lemonade and turned a potentially bad situation into a positive one." Tucking into his own soda while ignoring the slice of pizza still in the foil wrap on his lap at least for the moment, Oliver nodding in turn with the grin returning once again.

"You could say that. Now, I actually also use it as a tool to help me relax and calm down when I feel myself starting to get overwhelmed. I use my allowance to keep what I need around, and that way when I need it or just get that urge to cook, everything is there and waiting for me."

Arthur had to admit, the clear excitement on both Oliver's face and in his tone as he spoke about this sort of hobby was dare he say, cute. This was the first time in the short amount of time that he had been around him that he seemed to actually light up. There was no anxious stutter, no hint of self doubt, nothing like that. For once, he seemed to be so sure of himself. Clearly it was something that he loved so much and was actually proud of, such things especially with someone like Oliver, that encouragement to continue was vital. 

"You know... Maybe one weekend you can show me how to make something simple? A simple cake or something like that? I will fully admit, my cooking is right garbage. The last time I tried to make scones I forgot about them and they basically turned into charcoal in the oven. I still never hear the end of it from my brothers." A faint flush bubbled up in Arthur's cheeks at this confession from embarrassment, but what Oliver did only led for his cheeks to darken all the more.

There was that cute, amused giggle again. 

"Of course I can teach you, I suppose we can use this as a tit for tat sort of arrangement? You are showing and teaching me how to properly use the cameras and what to do for various situations, and in turn, I can teach you how to bake. But yes, we can start off simple. Chocolate chip cookies or a simple chocolate cake would likely be the best route, and you are in luck since I have everything already for them. It would just be what you would want to do, I would leave that decision up to you."

"The cake would likely be far easier, less steps I suppose?"

"You are likely right on that, and it would really just be one pour into a pan especially if we are just doing a simple sheet cake and not going to try and later it with the frosting in between..." Oliver murmured, his lips pursed into a slight pout before he fully polished off the last of his hot dogs.

"Oliver. I think that is a little too advanced for me."

"I know, but I like making those sorts of cakes..."

"If this works out, we can work me up to it, how does that sound?"

"Alright... We can do that, and I will hold you to it that you will listen to everything I tell you."

"Of course I will, you have been such a promising and attentive student for me that of course I will do the same for you."

"It will have to be on a weekend, but the issue with that is that now my parents are going to be home a lot more. Apparently they worked something out at the base, under the whole thing that Liam and I 'need them there more' or something like that."

"When would be a good time for you then?" Arthur asked before he began on his own pizza slice, watching as Oliver tapped at his chin.

"Um... They are not coming home until Sunday, and the new schedule will be starting on Monday so how about tomorrow? It will just be Liam and I, and once we are done we can do our homework? I haven't even looked at it yet."

"Tomorrow would be perfect. What time?"

"Um... How about ten? I can make breakfast then we could get started? Liam usually doesn't get up till noon or one on the weekends anyway so we would be left alone."

"Alright, ten it is. I will make sure to come hungry."

"Wonderful! I look forward to it. I hope that eggs, bacon, and sausage will be alright."

"That's more than fine with me, I usually don't eat breakfast so this will clearly be a treat."

The conversation continued to ebb and flow with over the last quarters of the game, Oliver even found himself getting more invested in what was happening to the point of actually cheering when their team actually won. All they both knew that even they both made it to their respective homes after everything was said and done and their goodbyes and good nights were said, they were both actually looking forward to the set plans for the next day.

It was going to actually be for once, a pleasant Saturday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slightly shorter chapter this time, so I hope that's okay! I've got a cute Christmas side story coming up as well, the first part will likely come on Friday. Hope you're continuing to enjoy and I would love to see your feedback! See you soon!


	12. What's Baking Got To Do With Anything?

"Alright, do you fully understand what I am saying about the measurements?" Oliver was slowly beginning to understand just what Alfred had warned him about when he had mentioned what was going on that day after he asked if they had plans. While it was obvious that he was disappointed that he hadn't been invited to join in the fun, it turned out that he had to help his Mum with their backyard anyhow. Though it clearly made Arthur irritated with Alfred, he did at least let Oliver know to make sure to watch his every move.

He didn't want to get into any sort of trouble for potentially making a massive mess in the kitchen before his parents came home the next day.

"I think I understand, but I fail to understand why you choose to use American measuring standards. It's confusing."

"It... Really isn't though? It's actually how I learned, and when I tried to convert it into grams and ounces, it just confused me all the more so I just stuck with the American way. At least to me, it makes more sense and it's easier. I fail to see just why you are fighting me on this when you are the one who asked me to teach you."

"Yes I know I am the one who suggested it! But I didn't really expect to have to learn an entirely new system."

"I will write everything down for you once we are done, then you can look at it later. How does that sound? But for now, we are going to keep using the measurements that I am used to." Oliver sighed, rolling his eyes before he pulled a note card out of a small wooden box sitting on the counter and set it down in front of them. "Alright. Since we are making a sheet cake and a fairly good sized one at that, we are going to triple these measurements."

"...Why are we tripling them when it explicitly states the specific measurements. In your own handwriting."

"Yes while that is true, those are the measurements for a small cake that I usually just make for me for gatherings that I usually have to go to. Thus. If we want to make a bigger one that will actually fit the cake pan that we are using and want it to be as fluffy as I like them to be, they have to be upped. Does that make sense?"

"Alright alright, that makes sense. You are the expert here." Arthur had to admit, he didn't even understand himself just why he was arguing back about something as simple and stupid as this, maybe it was more of a pride thing. He was used to being the one to know everything, the one that students came to with any sort of questions. Now, he had to remind himself that he was the student and that Oliver was gracious enough to offer his kitchen and his time. What else would he have done that day if he hadn't have made plans with him? Likely would have just ended up doing chores around the house.

"Good, now I hope that you will fully pay attention to everything that I am saying. This is quite easy to do, but even a slight slip up in measurements especially with the almond flour can cause the balance to be off. This was done all out of trial and error, and this is my own recipe so I know how it works." While there was a sweetness in Oliver's tone, there was also a faint hint of a threat to it. This was something that he took seriously, and this was one area where he hoped that he would be fully listened to.

"Okay, I understand. I will listen to you and do what you say." That thinly veiled threat wasn't at all lost on Arthur, now fully realizing that he was truly in Oliver's domain now. Here, he wasn't that shy, quiet, anxious kid that he was getting to know. In this kitchen he was confident and wanted things done _his_ way. That could certainly be arranged.

Arthur's words were more than enough to satisfy his host, his sweet smile returning before he removed his phone from his pocket and set it down on the counter. Pressing a button, the soft hum of music soon came from what sounded to be a nearby speaker. "I can't cook in silence, never have been able to. So I hope that the Waitress soundtrack is alright with you."

"So you like musicals then?"

"Of course I do! No matter where we end up living, I always check the local theaters and see what all they are doing for that season and if it is a show that I am interested in, of course I will try and go. I can usually convince someone to take me."

"So... What all have you seen then?" Arthur asked, now genuinely curious as to what Oliver was going to say. He was grinning now, nudging at his arm gently with his elbow.

"We would be here all afternoon if I named them all. But a few of my favorites that I have seen are Waitress, Rent, Addams Family, Evita, um... Legally Blonde, Wicked, Into the Woods, Phantom of the Opera, Cats...Um... Heathers, I got extremely lucky with Hamilton... That's not even a quarter of the shows that I have seen either." Oliver as he spoke ticked them off with his fingers as though he were more mentally keeping track of all of the ones that were mentioned, based on what he said, Arthur wasn't at all surprised when he said that it was only a small amount of the ones that he had seen. Though he had to admit, that he was slightly jealous despite not really liking musicals himself that much.

"Alright, now I have to ask. Which one is your favorite, and why?"

"And how am I supposed to answer that? I like them all for different reasons. Oh-- Measure out six cups of almond flour and pour it into the mixing bowl. So that would be three full measuring cups." Watching as Arthur nodded and did as he was told, leading Oliver to lean back against the counter. "That really is so hard to answer... Um... But, I would have to say as cliche as it sounds, probably Waitress. I actually relate quite a bit to Jenna. While no of course I don't have to deal with an unwanted pregnancy or a terrible husband and all of that, but she uses her baking as more of an escape from all of her troubles. I suppose in a way, I do that too if that makes any sort of sense?"

"So you use your cooking... As an escape?"

"In a way, you can say that. Alright, now go ahead and measure out four cups of cocoa powder and do the same thing." Gesturing toward the dark chocolate Hershey's container, continuing on with his thought while Arthur measured out everything as asked. "I guess it's because for so long I really had no other form of active distraction, all I could really do a lot of the time was just hide in my room. Of course I would listen to music and read in that time, but... It wasn't as much of what I actually truly needed. When I discovered that I had a little bit of a knack and a talent in the kitchen, I just sort of... Ran with it. Alright, now that you have done that, measure out two and a half cups of Swerve."

"Is that the only reason? From what you have told both Alfred and I, you tend to end up in here a lot." Even as Arthur spoke, he continued to follow all of Oliver's express instructions. It was more surprising since he didn't even seem to be looking at his own recipe card, as though he had done this so often that he had it memorized.

"Not really, I actually really do enjoy it. I've never really been all that talented in what would be considered to be normal, and in a way, I use this also to explore my creative side more? As I got better, I began to experiment more. While I used sites like Pinterest at first to find my recipes and of course I still do from time to time, I like to make up my own. It helps me get my mind off of whatever may be bothering me at that moment and I can just put all of my focus on what I am doing."

Arthur actually did understand in a way just what his host was talking about, that is what photography was for him. It helped him make sense of his own thought process, twisting it and turning it into a type of solitary passion that he was glad that he could actually share with others. He had little doubt that Oliver was the exact same way. "Alright, what next?"

"You need to melt down two sticks of butter, so go ahead and unwrap two sticks into the measuring bowl and to make this easier, stick it in the microwave for about a minute. If they haven't melted yet, another forty five seconds should do it. And while you are waiting for that to melt, measure out four teaspoons of vanilla and add in six large eggs and about I think a quarter cup of heavy cream. It will help make the cake extra fluffy. Oh! How rude am I? Would you like some tea while we do this? Coffee?"

"Tea, please if you don't mind while I try and remember all of the steps that you just threw out at me."

"You know, all you have to do is ask me to repeat anything and I will." Oliver responded with a bright grin, making his way toward the electric kettle before filling it with water. "First is two sticks of butter to melt in the microwave. Then four teaspoons of vanilla extract."

Arthur merely nodded, both glad and relieved when Oliver slowed down and clarified just two at a time. It seemed as though when it came to his particular choice of craft, his mind worked far more quickly. "What sort of tea do you have?" Asking while doing the measurements of vanilla, doing it over the mixing bowl as to not potentially make a mess.

"Don't worry about that, I was going to make a nice spicy chai for us."

"You know... That does sound nice. What did I need to do next?"

"Six large eggs. Then a quarter cup of heavy cream so you can use the smaller measuring cup by the egg carton."

Continuing to follow the instructions that he was being given all while Oliver flitted about the kitchen to get the tea prepped and started, something struck the Brit. This was likely the most relaxed that he has ever seen him up to this point. No anxious stuttering, no flinching back, no constant apologizing for things that he had no reason to apologize for. He was calm, composed, humming along to the tune that was playing softly in the background. Arthur was more appreciative that he was allowed to see this side of his new friend, he had little doubt that it was more difficult for him to open himself up like this.

"I must thank you for something." Saying this with a soft smile while following the next couple of steps that were given to him, throwing the egg shells into the nearby trash can only to be met with a look of confusion on Oliver's face.

"Thank me? For what? I really haven't done anything except be a little snippy with you with how I want things done in here."

"For actually being comfortable enough to show this more confident side of yourself. It's refreshing, you should do it more often. I will be honest, it does concern me especially at school when you act like you don't want to be even seen. I've noticed too that around certain people you tend to shrink away from them."

"...That's because they are loud. I don't really like loud noises."

That made more sense, especially given how Oliver would react especially when others like Gilbert were around. He even grated on Arthur's nerves a lot of the time, so it was more understandable why he would be uncomfortable around other students like him. However, that didn't answer his original question. "Gilbert gets on my nerves too, so I do understand in a way what you mean. However, you didn't answer my original question. Just why do you always seem to try and make yourself as invisible as possible at school? I understand maybe not liking a whole lot of attention and not being comfortable with it, but your actions just seem to be a bit excessive and intentional a lot of the time."

Oliver paused for a brief second from scooping the tea leaves into the tea pot before starting once more, shaking his head when he shut off the electric kettle once it was brought to a boil and pouring the steaming water over the leaves. "I have told you before that I would get made fun of a lot, right? That's really why. If it wasn't for one thing, it would be over another. Usually something so small and petty, or they could just see me as an easy target, I'm not sure. So. You learn to be as unassuming as possible, learn not really to ask for help since you won't really get it anyway. I guess that's also a reason why I started baking in the first place, it's kind of... Like a form of therapy for me. At least that's what my psychiatrist told me."

"Your psychiatrist?" Arthur asked, pouring the heavy cream into the bowl before awaiting the next bout of instruction. This certainly wasn't the sort of conversation that he expected to have today, nor did he even expect Oliver to open up to him like this. With the question, clearly came with the realization that his companion had made a 'mistake'. He quickly shook his head, setting a timer on his phone for the tea.

"Forget I even said that. You need to add three teaspoons of baking powder, two tablespoons of pink sea salt, and three cups of cocoa powder. Depends on if you want it to have a little kick, I like to add all spice to the mix. That, or just cinnamon and nutmeg is also fine." Oliver's tone as he spoke had quickened again, the topic being one that he clearly didn't mean to allow himself to slip.

As much as Arthur wanted to know more and as much as he wanted to push to learn more, just based on the quick and tense reaction that he received in return, the continued prying likely wasn't the best idea. Such information was clearly something that he didn't mean to allow to slip, though he didn't fully understand why he had that sort of response to realizing just what he said. "Alright... I won't pry, nor will I mention this to even Alfred. If you are ever comfortable with opening up about it, just know that I er-- we will be here to listen."

It took everything for Oliver not to instinctively react in a negative sort of way, nor to do anything with his hands to keep them busy as at least a small form of distraction. God how stupid he was to allow something like that to slip, let alone to someone that he was only just now getting to really know. While it was true that he was slowly becoming more comfortable and relaxed around him, there was still a big part of himself that he didn't want anyone to know about. What he accidentally said being one of the main things.

"Um... Did you do as I asked?"

"Oh-- No, I'm sorry, not yet. Can you repeat the steps again please?"

"Three teaspoons of baking powder and two tablespoons of pink sea salt." Oliver was more than relieved once the subject was quickly changed, merely watching as Arthur did as he was asked to do. "Now three cups of cocoa powder. If you want it to be more spicy, I like to add cinnamon and nutmeg to the mix to make it more dynamic."

His student nodded, the ringing from Oliver's phone catching them both slightly off guard before turning it off and two mugs were pulled down from the cabinet. "...How do you want your tea? And once you do the last of what I asked of you, you can start the mixer."

"...Cream and a little sugar if you don't mind." There was now a hint of awkwardness between the pair of them, even as the tea was prepared to each of their likings and the mixer clicking on to it's loud whirring to stir all of the ingredients together. Even though it was clear that Oliver was used to the noise, Arthur in turn grimaced. "Is this thing always this bloody loud?"

"Unfortunately yes, though there really is nothing that can be done about it unless you wish to mix it by hand which I honestly wouldn't recommend. Since this is really the best way to make sure it's mixed well and properly."

"I believe you." Taking the mug that was offered to him before setting it down onto the counter next to him so it could cool enough to actually drink. Even though the topic had been shifted, what was just said remained in the front of Arthur's mind, just listening to the mixer continued with it's loud whirs as a brief awkward silence fell between them once again.

Neither of them knew what to say, all Arthur could do was watch as Oliver got on his tip toes as he reached upward into a cabinet above the fridge, pulling down a long cake pan from within and setting it down on the stove and spraying the inside with what looked to be a type of butter spray. "You know... You really aren't a bad student. You have done everything I asked of you, and nothing bad has happened. I don't see why Alfred warned me to be careful and to have to watch you to make sure you didn't burn my house down."

"It's when it goes into the oven is when you need to watch unfortunately, I... Tend to get a little more distracted a lot of the time and I forget that I have something in the oven and then it just turns into coal."

"Surely it can't be that bad."

"No, it is that bad so I will hold you to actually help me watch the timer. I would rather not mess this up this time."

"I would actually really appreciate that...My parents are coming home tomorrow so I would much rather not get into trouble for potentially smoking up the kitchen?" Replying with a sheepish smile, Oliver made his way toward the mixer before peeking down into the bowl and turning off the mixer to see the batter had been properly mixed to his satisfaction.

"And I wouldn't want you to get into trouble either." Arthur gave a small smile of his own while he watched Oliver as he removed the mixing beater from the machine and bowl, running a finger along one of the porcelain curves for the batter before popping it into his mouth to check the taste. Much to the Brit's relief, he was smiling.

"This is perfect, the chocolate has the perfect amount of spice to it. Well, it could use a tic more cinnamon, but that is just more of a personal nitpick. You can have this, I will do the pouring. I have a specific way that I like to do it."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind doing it!"

"Not at all silly, I would rather do it. That way you can try it and this is really one of the best parts, I like being able to lick from the mixing beater and the bowl after it goes into the oven. And if I didn't say that you couldn't have this, then I wouldn't offer it to you. You did good!" For the first time since Arthur had met this boy, there seemed to actually be a fully genuine smile there.

Nodding in thanks before he took the attachment from the other before Oliver began his actual pour, taking note at just how meticulous that he was. Taking a lick at his own of the batter that clung to the porcelain, Arthur's eyes widened. He could taste just what his friend was talking about with the combination of the spiciness of the spices used mingling with the chocolate, it was different but at the same time it was nice. Though now he wondered what made him actually want to try it in the first place. "What made you want to try that little trick in the first place anyhow?"

"Oh-- That's easy. I find just plain chocolate cake to be boring and one-dimensional. It needs something else to set it apart, of course I use other spices from time to time, but this is the way I personally prefer it." Saying this with a hum under his breath and with oven mitts on his hands, opened the oven and slid the pan inside of the heat radiating from it before setting a timer on his phone. "All we have to do is make the frosting but we can make that after it comes out of the oven and after it cools. With how I make it, you have to apply it immediately and if you do right after it comes out of the oven it will melt and that simply will not do."

"I see, so you like more diverse flavor then?" Picking up his mug now that the tea should be cool enough to drink as Oliver did the same, taking a sip as he nodded. He also had to admit as well, he did make a nice cup of tea as well. One thing that was becoming more increasingly obvious, that he had a bit of an affinity for a spicy sweet sort of palate.

"Uh huh, always have. So that kind of really influenced my own cooking and baking especially, I like and prefer to experiment. Oh-- And I will make the frosting. I can make it quickly and I will go ahead and apply it too since it has to be done so fast."

"Alright, I won't take that away from you. Though I will admit, I am looking forward to actually trying this once it's actually finished."

"And this is why we are staying in here so once my alarm goes off, I can check it immediately." Replying with a hint of teasing in his tone drinking from his own tea in turn.

"So I wanted to ask you something personal. If you don't want to answer me then that's fine, but you mentioned that you use this sort of hobby as a form of 'therapy'. Why did you say that?" Arthur didn't really expect an answer, but much to his surprise, he actually got one.

"...I suppose you can say that it is one of those things that it serves as a really good distraction for me. I have little doubt that you have noticed that I tend to do more with my hands, especially when I tend to get nervous about something. So having something for me to focus all of my attention on, to be able to keep my hands busy, to put all of my energy into creating something delicious helps when I get into that sort of state."

"That is something that I have indeed noticed, and I suppose that would make sense that you would be drawn to this sort of hobby. Since you clearly have to be so precise in your measurements and you can indulge in being more creative. Is there a reason why you tend to need to keep your hands busy when you get to be more anxious like that?"

"...I have always been like that to be quite honest. I don't really like large, loud crowds either so that is why sometimes at school I clam up."

"Is there anything we can do to actually help you when that happens?"

"Not really, I expect that sort of thing to happen especially since it is at school and I know the hallways especially in between classes can get to be loud and crowded. It can't be helped. Really, I appreciate you asking about it, but it isn't anything that I can't really handle." Speaking with a shrug, the scent of the cake baking in the oven began to waft through the kitchen.

Arthur's mouth began to water as the scent steadily became stronger, unable to believe that something like that could smell so good already. While yes there was this sort of cooking at his house and his Mum did bake on the occasion, it wasn't like this. There was something different about it. He couldn't fully put his finger on what it was, but in a way, there was something more special about it. "Bloody hell... I can't wait to try this once it comes out."

"Well, you will get to eventually. I'm actually excited to try it as well, and for something this simple, it just needed something a little extra. And I will promise you that the icing will compliment the cake perfectly, I already have a fairly good idea on what I want to do with it." Saying this while pouring himself another cup of tea, perking once his alarm went off. "Well, sounds like you will be getting it sooner than you originally thought it would."

"I hope you know that I look forward to it."

"I know, you have already said that."

"I clearly had to reiterate now, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did, now didn't you?" Oliver couldn't help but grin, glad to have someone else around to actually enjoy his cooking other than just his younger brother. At this point, he was even more surprised that Liam didn't poke his head into the kitchen and ask when the cake was going to be done. Though that would likely happen sooner rather than later, more so when it was actually finished. "You will get to have it in about maybe... Twenty minutes?"

"That sounds good, do you have any ice cream to go with it?"

"Um... I might? You can check the freezer." Looking back over his shoulder toward Arthur while he began his own preparations for the icing, opting to just use the same bowl as the batter to save on dishes. Dumping the butter into the bowl and putting on his whisking attachment on his mixer, humming as he set it to a low beat. "I think we have vanilla at least? I don't know if Liam got any for himself, but I know there is one in there that I eat."

"I'm not going to look, I don't want to go through your freezer and if it's there it's there. If not, I can survive without ice cream for cake."

Nodding in return, and before Oliver could even answer, the inevitable came with the all to familiar calling yell. "EY! WHEN WILL THE CAKE BE DONE?"

"IT WILL BE ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES!" At least his response was more than enough to get Liam to quiet down again, rolling his eyes as he went back to what he was doing. Once the butter was properly beaten, he added the rest of the ingredients into the bowl and just allowed them to mix. "I do apologize for that... This really happens every time I am making something, he can't just be civil and come down to ask me when it will be finished. He gets a whiff of when I am cooking and he just has to yell to ask when it will be done."

"Will you please stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault and are out of your control? I have brothers too, I fully understand what you are going through. Only my younger brother doesn't yell at me when I am at least attempting to cook, just that I shouldn't or I will burn the house down."

"Are you really that bad?" Oliver asked, that amused giggle following again before turning off his mixer and removing the bowl, pulling out a spatula from a nearby drawer.

"Lets just say there was a time when I was ten that Alfred and I thought it would be a good idea to try and make cookies using that premade dough when we had a babysitter when our parents were out. I think they were Christmas shopping if I am remembering correctly, but point being. The babysitter was preoccupied on her phone, talking to her boyfriend I think. Alfred had the brilliant idea to set the oven to a higher temperature just so they would bake faster. Needless to say, we got into trouble for using the kitchen without permission. And while we were being scolded by the babysitter for doing this without her supervising us, the cookies burned and the kitchen was a bit smoky. So... The fire alarm went off and that was that. We were both grounded for a month and we never did get our cookies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays! I hope you're continuing to enjoy, and I am posting a three-part Christmas side-story for this fic too so go check it out! I would love to know what y'all are thinking so far, and see you on Wednesday or Thursday for Christmas Dreams and next week for Polaroids.


	13. I've Got Something To Tell You...

It actually caught Arthur more off guard to actually see the inside of Oliver's room, especially since it was really nothing like what he expected it would be. What he thought was going to be a room covered in posters of some sort, maybe a few stuffed animals as more comfort objects, a lot more color. Instead, it seemed as though it was for the most part void of any sort of personality aside from the variety of stickers from more nerdy culture on the back of his laptop with only a few posters of various musicals hanging on the wall. A couple orange pill bottles sat amongst the few figures that were sitting on his desk. Books of seemingly various subjects piled up on his nightstand along with his glasses resting in front of the pile. A worn teddy bear laid on the bed, lovingly set in a sitting position against the pillows on his bed. There were a few boxes piled in a corner, likely effects that he hadn't gotten around to putting away yet. Maybe that was where all of his wall decorations were and he just hadn't gotten to it yet, regardless, it was surprising to see especially for a teenage boy.

"Sit down anywhere you like, I do apologize that it isn't much to look at right now. I just haven't really had the spoons to finish everything in here yet." Taking a seat in his computer chair and drawing one leg up to his chest after setting down his tea mug onto a coaster on his desk all while being careful with the plate in his hand. "You can sit on my bed, just be mindful of Mr. Bear. I would rather he not be squashed under your bum."

"Mr. Bear?" Asking as Arthur took a quick look at the clearly well loved stuffed animal, taking a seat on the side of the bed before kicking off his tennis shoes. Setting down his own steaming mug on another coaster on the nightstand, setting the small plate down onto his lap.

"Uh huh, Mr. Bear. I've had him since I was a baby, and I just can't really stand to part with him you know?"

"No, I do in a way understand. I have a bear like that of my own at home, his name is actually Mr. Bearington. I thought I was so clever back then." At least attempting to relate to Oliver to continue to help him feel better, as embarrassing as it was to admit that he still had a stuffed animal of his own from his childhood, it seemed to help the other feel better. At least he seemed to get a small smile out of him again. Before he could say another word to potentially cause the entire conversation to derail, he took a bite out of the piece of bake in his lap. Arthur's eyes immediately widened, having been fully caught off guard by the sheer amount of the flavor of spicy chocolate and the creaminess of the icing just mingled together so perfectly. "This is delicious."

"You think so?" Oliver asked with a perk, taking a bite of his own, His brows slightly furrowed, head faint cocking to the side. It needed a little something extra, but he couldn't fully put his finger on what exactly that little something was at that moment. Maybe he should have added chocolate chips and maybe some walnuts to it, add the extra creaminess from the chips and texture and flavor with walnuts. "Not my best, but you helped me so your first attempt at baking with me I would at least consider to be more of a success." 

"Why would I lie about something about that? This is wonderful! And you said this was your own recipe?" Arthur asked, actually finding himself impressed by the combination of the flavor and the texture at least to him was perfect. Though, given the circumstances he wasn't all that surprised that Oliver was harder on himself when it came to something that he was clearly good at. 

"It is, yes. It took me a few tries to get the ratios right and it is a good, basic starter that you can actually doctor up quite a bit for whatever you may want to use it for. Chocolate wise at least, though, if you don't want to make it chocolate... You can take out the cocoa powder and use just the regular base. Just have to rework the ratios for what you want to do with it. Then again, especially if you are with me it would be better to ask about those sorts of ratios depending on what you want to use especially if you want to use extracts of any sort since they can be quite potent and--...I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Despite the clear embarrassment on Oliver's face and he turning his attention back to the cake slice on the plate on his lap, Arthur quickly shook his head before speaking up once more with a reassuring smile. "You are rambling a bit yes, but this is clearly something you are passionate about. Who am I to tell you to stop? After all, I'm trying to get to know you better. And if you want to try and explain the makings of cakes and pastries to me, I will be more than happy to listen. Quite honestly? It's refreshing as I have told you before when you light up like that. And if your baking makes that happen, keep talking about it. There is no reason to think that you can't talk about your interests."

"I guess I just don't want you or anyone else to think that I'm weird or something like that..."

"Not at all, it's just nice to actually see that genuine smile from you. Let me ask you this. Have you thought about potentially pursuing this as a potential path for Uni?"

"I have thought about it, yes... I would like to actually open my own bakery one day and actually be able to cater to all different dietary needs so everyone can enjoy something sweet and delicious. It has always been a struggle for me whenever Mum would take us to one and I couldn't find anything to actually eat there so I would just get tea. So... I know what it's like to be disappointed when you have anything when you go somewhere. I want to be able to change that. Everything will be made fresh every day as I can, they taste the best that way." There was a big smile on Oliver's face as he spoke about his after high school dream, there was that sweet confidence that Arthur got to see in very short spurts before he fell back into his shy quietness once again. This was what he wanted to see more from his new friend.

"Well, judging just from this, I think you can do it." Taking another couple of bites of his cake, a hint of amusement following with the look of surprise that crossed onto Oliver's face. "It is so clear that you are passionate about this, and it is very admirable with what you want to do with your shop should it come to fruition. I would recommend actually getting a business degree, that way you know how to run a business since knowing how to make the baked goods and making them look appetizing wouldn't be enough. Then I would recommend going to culinary school after, or during if you can. Have you thought about which school you want to attend yet?"

"...Not yet, I suppose I am just more concerned about not knowing where I will be when I am a senior so I haven't put all that much thought into it. I know it's silly to want to do something like that, and I am pretty sure Pop wants to send me to a military academy to 'toughen me up'."

"...Have you ever heard him actually say that?"

"Well, no... But it wouldn't surprise me though if he did." Mumbling more so underneath his breath and taking a couple more bites to properly finish off his slice, setting the plate onto his desk behind him before taking his mug of tea instead. "I know they want me to actually look into going into business, but not like how I want to as far as I know."

"Then, I must say bullocks to that. I actually like your idea, and there is a genuine need for it. If you are willing to work hard for it and put in all of the work that will be needed for it, I actually really do believe that you can make it happen. Clearly you seem right determined to do it, and I will say you have my backing and support for it. I may very well want to be your first customer especially if as you claim you can make far more intricate desserts."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Arthur started, his small smile remaining before he finished off the rest of his own slice and set his own plate aside before taking a hold of his mug. "there is clearly a lot more to you than you like to let on. That is still something I don't fully understand about you. Even though you clearly have people who like you for you, there still seems to be a wall up. Is there a reason behind it? Well, obviously there is given what I know about you and what you have gone through. Let me ask you this, if there is anything that you are too nervous to tell anyone else and if you are comfortable with telling me, I will keep your secret."

"..." Oliver didn't respond for a couple of minutes, shifting uncomfortably in his chair even as he allowed it to slowly turn without any sort of provocation to allow it to move. Was it okay to actually open up to Arthur? He barely knew him. There was still a high chance that if he did tell him anything, that he could just turn around and spread it to the whole Academy and then he would just end up right back where he started. Alone and depressed, ignored and or potentially the other students just whispering behind his back about being that oddball kid. Though, on the other hand... It may actually be more of a weight off of his shoulders to at least tell someone at least part of it. 

There was little doubt that Arthur had seen his medicine bottles on his desk, Oliver upon noticing that once they came up into his room mentally kicked himself for forgetting to put them away. He was at least glad and relieved that he was at least tactful enough not to ask about them, even now he had to go back through his morning to even remember if he took them that day or not. No, he did. He had made a note that he put on his bathroom mirror as a reminder to take them first thing in the morning. 

"Um..." Oliver started, beginning to lightly tap at the porcelain of his mug. Was this the best decision? Then again, on the other hand, it may actually help. Arthur did genuinely appear as though he did truly want to help him, and maybe if he actually did tell him... Maybe it would make his life at the Academy a lot better. Well, of course not that it wasn't really bad as of right now. There were certain things that he still did struggle with, and with his friend being the head of the Student Counsel...

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable with it yet. I know that it's more sudden and I shouldn't have asked, but I genuinely do want to help you and I know for a fact that Alfred does as well."

"No no no it's alright, really!" Sputtering out all while having to try and stop himself from accidentally spilling his tea all over himself, quickly shaking his head. "Um... I am on the spectrum. I'm autistic--"

"Oh, I figured as much." 

"W-Wait. You knew?"

"After watching you over the past few weeks, it actually became a lot more obvious especially if you knew what exactly to look for. Those of us on the Student Counsel have had training about that to look for signs like that in our students to better help them with accommodations should they actually need it. I have especially noticed that you tend to... Oh what's the correct term... Stim? Is that right? When you get especially nervous, you don't really like large crowds or loud noises either, am I right?"

All Oliver could do at that moment was just stare at the other Brit in front of him, unable to actually believe what he had just heard. He knew. He knew all along. Arthur watched his habits and little tics and came to a logical conclusion clearly in an effort to actually try and help him. Maybe that was why he asked him to come along on the special assignments for the Photography Club that he had to do, more recently for the sporting events. Possibly it was a way for him to help him slowly start to get more comfortable with that sort of environment without outright saying as to the thought process as to why he was doing what he was doing.

"Did I say something off?"

"Wh-- Oh-- Goodness no! I was-- I was just surprised! I mean-- I thought I was hiding it well-- And-- Oh no-- You are not going to tell anyone are you?!"

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, then I won't. However, I really do fail to understand why you seem to be so afraid for anyone to know. It's just a part of who you are, that's all there is to it. If I may ask, why do you seem to be so desperate for other people not to know?"

"...Do you want me to be fully honest with you?" This was one of the last things that Oliver wanted to talk about, let alone for anyone to actually find out about him. He knew full well of the stereotypes that others like him had to deal with, especially with people who just didn't understand and they find out that they are actually on the spectrum. They are treated differently. He was no exception on that front, especially after his diagnosis and word got out to the school that he was attending at the time.

"If you are alright and comfortable with telling me, then of course I want you to be honest with me. If you are concerned that I think less of you now that you have fully admitted to me that that is what it was, of course I don't. One of my cousins is actually autistic, so I at least had an idea of what the behaviors looked like. A lot of your actions mirrored his more when he would get overwhelmed with something."

"Oh... So that was how you knew."

"That was a big part of it, yes. I knew more or less what to look for."

"I... I suppose that makes sense."

"So I can tell you right now, in no way will I treat you any differently than I do now nor do I think any less of you. If you want me to tell Alfred or if you want to tell him yourself, he would want to help you as well."

"...He wouldn't tell anyone, would he?"

"Not unless you gave him express permission, no. He wouldn't, that much I can at least promise you. I can also assure you that I will make sure he doesn't open that big mouth of his, but he is good at keeping it shut when it comes to important things like this." Arthur sighed, shifting to where he scooted back on the side of the bed to where his back was now pressed against the wall.

"...Alright. I will tell you." Oliver replied with a heavy sigh of his own, shaking his head while his nails continued at their light tapping at his mug. "I just... I get treated differently when people find out. The adults treat me like I am some sort of child and kids like us like I am some sort of freak. I mean... How you are seeing me right now is how I actually am. At school, out in public in general, I feel as though I have to put on a mask. That is why I have been acting more chipper at school lately. I... Want to be liked. I want to make friends. But I don't think anyone would actually like me if they see how I really am. I don't know how many times that when I have been told to just 'be myself'... And... Either other people don't like how I really am or I am copping an attitude with the adults. It's... Exhausting. That's why I'm usually so tired by the end of Club."

Arthur remained quiet as he listened to what Oliver had to say, just sipping at what was left of his now cool tea though on the other hand never averting his gaze from him. He wanted to show him that he was giving him his full, undivided attention. From experience, he knew that to be the best course of action. Just listen to what he had to say, and the more he heard, the more it made sense as to why Oliver acted the way that he did especially at school.

As he seemed to get to be more comfortable, he showed that bright smile of his more often and seeming only to certain people. But sometimes, it seemed as though there was a type of sadness behind it. Almost as if it was just for show. "...So that's what it was, but... In a way, I do understand where you are coming from."

"You do?"

"In a way, I really do. I understand that feeling of exhaustion at the end of the school day, having to put on a tough front to make sure that you are taken seriously. I suppose that is at least part of the reason I get along so well with you." 

They were similar in so many ways, but there were a couple big differences. Oliver had a harder time growing up, he didn't have that strong support system that he had as he got older. Now he at least hoped that he would have that support that he so clearly needed.

"...Are you also--"

"Oh, no. I'm not. I know I will never fully understand what you deal with, and that is something I at least do know. Just know that at least you have friends who can now help you. Especially at school, if there is something you need, I want you to let me know. Alright?"

Oliver fell quiet for a moment while he listened to what Arthur had to say, taking a second to process his words. He actually wanted to help? He did appreciate that he was clearly trying to relate to him, but it was that sort of thing that really didn't help. However, he was hesitant to speak up and even tell him such. He went to take another sip of his tea only to find the mug to be empty, and while he wanted more tea, at the same time he didn't want to go downstairs and potentially have to deal with his brother. That was the last thing that he was in the mood to having to deal with. 

"Alright... I will trust you, and I will let you know if I have any problems."

"There we go, good. Good. I will tell you right now if anyone does find out and they start to treat you poorly, then they will have to deal with both Alfred and I."

"I guess... I do appreciate the offer and optimism about it..."

"Oliver, please look at me." 

"..." As difficult as it could be for him sometimes to do so, he did as he was asked before turning his attention away from the inside of the empty mug toward the other. "Yes? I know you are going to be encouraging and all of that, that I don't need to worry, but the point is I am going to worry. It's... Just so tiring. I am constantly worrying about potentially messing up. Saying something wrong when my mouth moves quicker than my brain does, it unfortunately happens far more than I care to admit. So... I am sure that you have noticed that sometimes I don't answer right away, I know Alfred and I think it was Allen who commented on it. There are times like that when I have to slow down and actually think about what I am going to say next, so I don't possibly say something wrong. I don't like confrontation, and I would rather avoid it if at all possible."

While Arthur was more surprised that Oliver at least at that moment opened up more about another part of himself, there was a hint of a snippiness in his tone. Far more likely it wasn't intentional, of course he took no offense in it. He began to wonder if he was just genuinely getting tired of the ill-treatment, and that he was finally wanting to start sticking up for himself now that he was actually at a school where he was received with some semblance of being genuinely liked. It would make sense that such would actually be the case, especially since he had at least a couple of peers in positions of power in his corner.

"I--... Alright, I was going to say that, but that was indeed something I had noticed about you as well but I didn't want to be rude and ask about it."

"I know that you didn't want to be rude, and I'm glad that you didn't ask. I have been asked about it before and I was already a bit overwhelmed that day and I practically bit the teacher's head off. I'm pretty sure I got detention for that one too if I am recalling correctly." Shaking his head before perking at the single buzz on his phone resting on his desk, setting down the mug onto the awaiting coaster and picked up the phone to check the message. A small grin began to form, quickly typing a message back.

"What are you smiling about?" Arthur asked, one brow raising out of nothing more than curiosity. He was sure that he had gotten a text of some sort, but now he was actually finding himself interested as to whom it might have been from to make Oliver smile like that.

"It was just a text from Francis, that's all. Just checking up on me." Replying with a shrug, setting his phone down on his now open lap. The twitch on the corner of Arthur's lips wasn't lost on him, head cocking slightly to the side by the reaction that he was receiving. "Are... You alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Now I must ask. Which one is it? The perverted flirt or the surly smoker?"

"...Um... The 'surly smoker'. I have barely spoken two words to the other person that you are talking about, though that doesn't mean that he hasn't tried to talk to me of course. I just... I would get nervous, excuse myself, and well... Practically run off."

"Honestly? That makes me feel better. The other one is nothing but trouble and needs to be avoided at all costs, he is like Allen in this regard, but far worse. He flirts with anyone who he deems to be cute, he will try and sweep you off of your feet and will only leave you in the dust. So for your own good, don't get involved with him."

"...Sounds like you are speaking from experience on that."

Arthur's face almost immediately flushed by the statement, sputtering for only a moment to the point where he was glad that there was no tea left in his mug otherwise there was a high chance it would have gotten spilled in some sort of fashion. Dirtying up and getting tea all over Oliver's bed would have been embarrassing enough, but potentially having to explain that to his parents if they did end up coming home that day would have been even worse. "Wh-What in the bloody hell makes you think that?!"

"Um... I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything, but just how you reacted to it. No one reacts that strongly to something like that unless you have dealt with it in some sort of fashion." 

There was that hint of a stutter in Oliver's tone again. He was getting nervous again, did he say something wrong? Did he say something to upset his new friend? He knew he shouldn't have pressed further about the issue. He should have just thanked him for the warning and that be that. But no. Of course he couldn't do that. He had to open his big mouth and make others uncomfortable. Much to his surprise, all Arthur did was let out a heavy sigh and begin to rub at his temples between two fingers.

"Alright. I will be straight up with you. I dated him for maybe four or five months last year? That's how I know, and has he been trying to get back with me after I dumped him? Yes. You are too sweet and too pure of a soul for him, I refuse to allow you to potentially get hurt like that. You are far too good for him."

"Oh. That makes sense. So you are just trying to look out for me is all?"

"Of course I am. I don't want to see you get potentially taken advantage of especially since you just got here. So why wouldn't I ask questions to make sure that something like that doesn't happen? But... What did Francis want anyway?"

"Nothing in particular, we have just been texting over the past week or so. I guess he doesn't really text all that much usually? He has actually started making sure to remind me to take my 'vitamins' at night. He's... A nice guy, I was surprised. Just looking at him, you wouldn't really think so but he actually is."

"I will fully admit... He isn't a bad guy despite always smelling like an ash tray. He does good work as well, but I can say that I am not really surprised that he seems to have taken an interest in you. Despite his crappy, loner attitude... One thing that I have noticed about that guy is that he seems to take some sort of weird interest in people and things that clearly need some sort of help. Er, in a way as kind of like how I described you. As being too pure, that you shouldn't be corrupted in any sort of way."

"Has he done that with anyone else before?" Oliver asked, blinking out out of genuine curiosity and confusion. He had actually been wondering as to why the Frenchman seemed to actually have taken him under his wing so to speak, but if what Arthur said was true, then maybe that was why.

"Uh... I think he did when I was a Freshman, and if I recall correctly it was actually Allen. He was kind of out of control when we were that age, and for some reason, Francis was the only one who could actually calm him down enough to keep him out of trouble. Still to this day, I have no idea what he did. I just know that in some weird way, Allen does look up to him and Francis keeps him out of trouble. Matt usually has to help with that as well, but that is just if they are actually getting along that day."

"Oh, so he is in with Allen and Matt too?"

"For the most part, yes. Watch for Allen too, as I told you earlier, he is a notorious flirt and I know for a fact that he thinks that you are cute. If you have a problem, his brother will drag him off by the ear so you don't have to worry about him in any way."

"Surely he can't be that bad. I mean, I have talked to him a few times. He is a flirt, yes but it isn't as though I can't handle him."

"I hope you know that I am merely saying all of this to look out for you."

"I know, you are acting kind of like an overprotective parent." Oliver couldn't stop the giggle with the realization of his answer of the implications as to what exactly he meant, since in a way, Arthur was acting in that sort of manner. It was cute.

"That may be, but-- Oh, just forget it. I am, and I know it. Do you mind if I go downstairs and get another slice of cake?"

"Not at all! If you don't mind if you have enough hand room, could you also get me another cup of tea please? I am not really in the mood to potentially have to deal with Liam right now."

"Yes, I can at least do that for you. Do you want anything in it?"

"Just a little cream,that's all. The cream should be in the kitchen door." Nodding his thanks and handing over his empty plate and fork to stack onto Arthur's and giving him his empty coffee mug after Arthur scooted himself off of the bed. "Thank you, and if you see Liam and he is giving you any sort of lip, just be snarky back. Or threaten him with the sink water gun. He's very vain about his hair especially, so that sort of threat will get him to leave you alone."

"Noted. I will be right back." Carefully stacking the plates and holding the mugs with his fingers, Arthur made his way out of Oliver's room and down the stairwell before making his way toward the kitchen. What he wasn't expecting to see once he got into the room to fetch his prize of another slice of that delectable cake and more tea, at the small breakfast table in the corner sat Oliver's younger brother with a large slice of cake on the plate in front him along with a large mug of coffee sitting right next to it. The scent of fresh brewed coffee was wafting through the air, even as he tried to ignore him and merely mumbling a quick hello as he placed Oliver's dirty dishes into the dish washer before setting down the mugs next to the tea pot, pausing briefly when Liam spoke up.

"So. What's the head of the Student Counsel doing here? Trying to put the moves on my brother or something?"

"And what made you jump to that sort of conclusion?" Even with a simple question, there was a hint of pure irritation in Arthur's tone. While he wasn't surprised by the question as to why he was actually there, it was more in the delivery of it as well as the potential thought that he would actually do something so uncouth as to even think that it would even be appropriate to even think of doing something like that. Then again, Oliver had warned him about his little brother about potentially being inappropriate. This however was the last thing that he expected to have to deal with already.

"Cause you are here. Hanging out with my brother in his room. What else would possibly be going on? He's kinda naive you know, so even if you did, he likely wouldn't even notice anyway." Liam said with a roll of his eyes, taking a bite of the cake in front of him. "Huh. Not Ollie's best, but not bad."

"In no way do I have any sort of ill intent for and toward your brother. And I actually helped him make it, so if anything, you can blame me for it being 'off'." While Arthur didn't mean for the bite in his tone, the implication that he was even thinking of taking any sort of advantage of Oliver in any sort of way irked him beyond belief. 

"So that's why it tastes weird. He didn't fully make it. Got it." Liam stated, taking a sip of coffee before taking another bite. "And dude, I am just yanking your chain. I know that you seem to be way too straight laced to try and go after my brother like that. Besides. I don't think he'd even know what to do anyway even if it just hit him upside the head."

"Don't you think it's rude to talk about your older brother like that?" Asking with the bite remaining in his tone before he cut himself another slice of the cake and placing it on his plate, taking notice when Liam merely shrugged.

"Nah, he's my brother so of course I can give him crap like this. It's kinda like. Our thing, ya know? And besides, Scotty isn't around to get on my case about being 'rude' to him either, and Owen doesn't really care so what does it matter?"

"Are you talking about your elder brothers?"

"Yep. They are off at Uni and likely aren't even coming back for a visit until the holidays, so what does it matter? Ollie and I go at it all the time. Asshole even threatens me with the sink water gun when I don't want to go run errands for him when Mum and the Old Man aren't home."

"He actually does something like that?" Arthur couldn't help but grin at the thought, recovering the cake with the foil before pouring them both another cup of tea each and starting up another pot of water in the electric kettle.

"Ugh. All the time. It fucking sucks! He can go get his own freaking special flour. Or whatever the hell sugar that it is even called. He even threatens no cake or cookies or anything if I don't and I just get wet and get no sweets!"

"So, Oliver does actually have some sort of a backbone." Actually finding himself highly amused by the conversation at hand, making his way toward the fridge so he could get the cream as requested.

"Dude. You don't get it. It sucks. It's just when he's actually cooking. I don't want to have to walk to the store to go pick up his shit. Why can't he do it?"

"Because he is your brother, and he is technically the 'man of the house' while your parents are gone and you are obligated to listen to him."

"Ughhhhhh it still sucks! Why can't he just use normal shit like normal people? Yeah he gives me the money for it or whatever to go get it for him and whatever, but doesn't mean that it's still not weird! I have to go to that specialized whole foods place to go get what he asks for. You know how awkward that is? I am surrounded by freaking hippies and hipsters there!"

"Surely you know about your brother's needs and why he needs those special ingredients. And isn't running a quick errand for him in exchange for whatever he makes a small price to pay and an even tit for tat?" Arthur inquired while he began to doctor up both of his and Oliver's cups of tea to each of their likings, watching as Liam shifted in his seat. It was clear he was getting more and more irritated by this conversation, but at the same time, the Brit didn't care. This was a good opportunity to learn more about Oliver as well as the dynamics involving his family from another perspective.

"Dude duh of course I know, but doesn't mean I have to like it. Man, last time Ollie had a pretty large amount of gluten and he went kinda bonkers. This was what, a year or so ago? I think it was at some kinda party?"

"Is that so? Do you know what exactly happened?"

"Dunno, all I know is that apparently some Karen of a mom didn't believe him about not being able to eat it and just thought he was being a rude brat about it. He ate I think it was cake to shut her up, and he went kinda ballistic after a while cause of it. Man, hadn't seen Mum that pissed off in ages. I thought she was gonna punch that Karen out. Then again, that would have been hilarious. But it took a couple days for Ollie to chill the fuck back out."

"...You said that he 'goes ballistic' if he has gluten, what exactly happens?" Arthur was both genuinely curious and horrified that a Mum would actually practically force he guessed a fourteen to fifteen year old to eat something that he said that he couldn't eat. He barely knew him, and even he knew better as to respect Oliver's boundaries like that.

"Dude. You have no idea. He gets bitchy. Like. Really bitchy. Regina George level of bitchy. Then he gets fucking depressed. The Old Man usually has to stop him from beating his head against a wall when he gets like that. It is actually kinda scary when he gets like that. So I avoid him when he does, well. Even more than I already do now."

"...That, actually makes quite a bit of sense." Given what Oliver had told him not even an hour prior, it made complete sense as to if his reaction to it was as serious as he had pretty much implied to him and that Liam had pretty much confirmed for him. "So then don't give your brother a hard time over the things that needs."

"Nah, he is my brother. That's what we do. I'm not doing my job right if we get to be all buddy buddy and all that shit with each other. He would probably think something is wrong with me if all of the sudden I am suddenly all nice and shit with him. He would probably want to take me to the doctor or have Mum or the Old Man take me. So to avoid that crap, I am gonna keep giving him a hard time." Liam shrugged, grinning lightly as he finished off his coffee and got up to pour himself another cup. "Besides, someone has gotta toughen him up, right? And who better would it be than family."

Arthur in a way did understand where Liam was coming from, that was the sort of relationship he had with his own elder brothers even after they went off to Uni themselves. The difference was that Oliver was far more sensitive than he was, at least, from what he had seen of him thus far. "I suppose I know where you are coming from, admittedly, my brothers are like you in that sort of way. But my concern is that Oliver is clearly far more sensitive to things, and can take things rather personally and internalize them."

"Nah, a lot of the time that just happens with the Old Man. Love the dude, but he is shit at dealing with him in particular."

"So I have heard. Can you please give me some more insight to that? I want to help your brother, so any sort of information that you can give me would be very beneficial."

"Yeesh, really dude? That is a can of worms you wanna try and open up?"

"If it will help me understand Oliver better, then yes. If you can help me, I will ask your brother to make you something of your choice. How does that sound?" Arthur normally didn't like to make these sorts of underhanded deals, but if it would help him understand his new companion better, then he was willing to do it and he had little doubt Oliver would mind making something for his little brother as compensation. If anything, he would probably just be tickled to be in the kitchen again so soon. Liam was clearly contemplating his offer, tapping at his chin before returning to his seat at the table with his mug of coffee in hand. 

"Alright, fine. I will tell you. Just tell Ollie that I want a real chocolate cake. With the regular flour, sugar and all that crap."

"Deal, I will tell him. Now, please tell me more about the relationship between him and your Father? From what I have gathered from both him and you, that it is rather rocky. How true is that?"

"Dude, when they fight it can be like a freaking war zone. Ollie can do or say something that irritates the Old Man, he will say something to set him off, and that's that. The arguing starts. Sometimes it is over something so stupid, like Ollie not eating or something. Or other times when the Old Man thinks that he is being back talked to or something like that. Mum tries to stop the fighting, but sometimes it just gets escalated and Ollie runs off to his room without eating and whatever. Old Man is mad and has to have a beer to calm down, and Mum takes dinner up to his room."

"So I see... So is it just an issue that they don't really get along or is it something else?"

"Ehhh, I think that is part of it. I know you haven't met the Old Man yet, but dude is a German military dude through and through. I dunno how much Ollie has told you, but I think a big part of it is cause the Old Man doesn't know how to handle him especially when he gets 'overwhelmed'. It can get pretty bad. He gets mad when it seems like Ollie is 'back talking' to him, but from what Mum has said, it is cause he is trying not to 'shut down' I guess."

"You don't have to beat around the bush at me Liam, Oliver told me earlier what it is. However, he hasn't fully gone into detail yet with me about it." Replying with a shake of his head and pouring the now boiling water after the click of the kettle followed into the awaiting tea pot, figuring they could at least get one more good steep out of it.

"Huh. He actually told you? Seriously?" Liam seemed to be genuinely surprised by this development, despite such, he shrugged. "Whatever, it isn't really my business anyway. I just know that he is super self conscious about it and doesn't like for anyone to know about it. But. Good for him I guess for telling you?"

"Yes, I was surprised he told me as well. But you said that your Father doesn't know how to handle him, in particular when he is getting overwhelmed? Do you know why that might be?"

"Dunno, from what I figure is that the Old Man is shit with figuring out how to handle any sort of emotion or whatever. Guess it is just a military thing, but I hear him and Mum talking about it all the time. And the Old Man saying that he needs to 'toughen him up' or he will never make it in the real world or something like that."

"Does he know that he deals with what he deals with?"

"Course he does, he just doesn't know how to deal with it. Even Gramps and Granny can get a bit short with Ollie, but Ma-Mah and Pa-Pah are super chill with him and give him whatever he and we want? It is fucking weird. I guess it is cause Gramps and Granny are German and Ma-Mah is Scottish and Pa-Pah is Welsh, dunno how or why that would even matter but whatever."

"Oh, so your Father is German?"

"Yep, he is my Old Man. For Ollie, Scotty, and Owen, he is their Step-Old Man. So why that matters, I dunno. He treats Scotty and Owen like he treats me, but I guess that is cause they are 'normal'."

"So I see... So your Father sees Oliver as 'different'?" Asking his question with air quoting with his fingers at the word different, though it was starting to make more sense as to why Oliver chose not to speak highly of his Step-Father in any sort of way. Especially if he was indeed treated differently from his brothers, it made all the more sense about his clear bitterness toward the man whom as he understood essentially raised him.

"That is a massive understatement, just so you know. He is extra tough on him I think to try and make him be 'normal', Mum gets extra pissed at him when he does that too. We hear them fighting about it sometimes. It is gonna be a real shit show when they come home tomorrow and are gonna be around a lot more."

"You think that it will get worse when that happens?"

"Oh yeah dude. So, don't tell Ollie that I said this either. I have gotta rep to keep somehow. If you actually are his friend, just kinda keep an eye on him. Yeah, he is really fucking good at hiding when he is upset about something, but he has these little tells that are dead giveaways. Especially when he gets really quiet and spacey."

"Noted. Thank you for the information Liam, I am not sure if you realize just how much that actually helps me."

"Yeah yeah it is no big deal dude, I am not a total monster ya know. I mean, come on. Ollie's my brother. I actually do give a crap about him. Just again, don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Arthur replied with a small smile, Liam actually giving him a hint of one in return. "Um... Do you have a tray of sorts?"

"Cabinet above the fridge."

"Right. Thank you." Following the instructions given and removing a sterling silver serving tray from the cabinet before loading the two mugs of tea and the plate with his second slice of cake on it, the pair nodded to one another before Arthur picked up the tray and made his way back toward Oliver's room.

At the very least, he was able to get a little more insight into the family dynamic. As dysfunctional as it was, at least it did seem as though his little brother did have his back, same with his Mum. Maybe one day, his Step-Father would actually come around. At least for Oliver's sake, that was what he hoped for. 

He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a long one, but there are answers about Ollie and there are a lot more to come. See you On Christmas Eve and next Sunday! I would love to read your comments on what you think so far.


	14. It Wasn't A Date

"Sooooooooo, how did your hot date go?" Alfred asked with a loud snicker, nudging at Arthur's shoulder all the while the Brit was actually trying to write something down. This was the horribly irritating thing with those days when the two of them had to get to school early for matters relating to the Student Counsel, especially when it was for the start of planning for certain events for the school. Many of them were for club participation, and for the stupid 'Spirit Week' that was going to happen in about a month and a half. The fact that they had to plan what sort of ridiculous daily event that they would have to was bothersome already without Alfred's pestering.

"It wasn't a date Alfred. We were just hanging out, that is all and he was showing me how to properly bake, at least how he does it. Now how about you shut your gob and help me come up with events for this stupid 'spirit week'? Since after all this was your ridiculous idea to 'boost morale', do you not think that you should actually help me come up with the dress up day themes?" Arthur grumbled, rubbing his forehead in between his fingers in an attempt to keep the potential oncoming headache from coming, shaking his head in turn. 

"Baking huh? Sounds like a date to me."

"Alfred. If you do not drop the 'date' rhetoric, I will text Allen right now and tell him that you have a massive crush on him."

"Dude. You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. And I will if you don't drop it."

"Duudddeeeee. Not cool. I already have to deal with that guy calling me Pork Chop! I don't want to have to deal with more of the constant flirting!"

"Then drop it."

"Fine fine fine, I will drop it. God not cool dude." Alfred sighed, pushing his bangs back and out of his face before they fell back into place not even a second later. "But really though. How did it go? You didn't set off the smoke alarm or set anything on fire did you?" 

"No Alfred. I wouldn't even be here more than likely if anything had happened, it was fine. Got some more important information about him that likely you should know about as well to try and help him in certain situations as well." Shaking his head while he finished making the chart for that particular week by blocking out each day for Monday through Friday, wishing now that he had had time to stop by the diner earlier to at least get a to-go cup of tea.

"What kinda info are you talking about? And how about we have a seventies day? You know that would be freaking funny. Oh-- And maybe we can do a fundraiser for certain teachers if they get the most amount of money given by the students and staff, that at the end of the week they have to kiss a pig or something in front of the whole school at the game that night?"

"We will have to run it by the Headmaster, but I don't see why not? A fundraiser for that for the Fall Formal might not be a bad idea... We just have to figure out who we would want to include and ask the teachers in question if they would agree to participate. Though, I have little doubt there will be any issue with them agreeing to it." Arthur was more talking out loud to himself seeming in an effort to work through how well this sort of an idea would work out, chewing on the cap of his pen with his foot bouncing in the air.

"Yeah, I don't disagree dude but what did you wanna tell me about Ollie?"

"Oh-- Yes, right. I am sorry, I was trying to work through your idea. He asked us both to keep this to ourselves, but he is actually on the spectrum so there may be times that he will need small accommodations such as a quiet place to study if study hall gets to be too loud or crowded for him." Continuing to chew at the plastic cap in between words, more out of habit than anything. Much to his surprise, Alfred merely nodded in understanding.

"Huh. Okay. I don't think that would be that big of a deal to help him out, I mean, we do for other kids so why not add him to that list? He actually told you that?"

"He did, yes. He asked me to tell you, but to tell no one else so keep your big mouth shut about it."

"Seriously Artie? Do you actually think I would out a kid like that if they asked not to be outed about something like that? No way. That would be just low, and just plain cruel. Besides, Ollie's cool. I wanna see him taken care of and comfortable too, cause let's face it, from what he has told us, he has dealt with more than enough crap in his life." While it was clear as though Alfred was feigning indignation, Arthur knew that there was at least a hint of truth there. Ever since they were little boys, he saw himself as some sort of 'hero'. That sort of way of thinking stuck with him to this day, so he guessed that that was how he saw himself in this sort of situation. As a 'hero' to protect the new kid from any sort of ridicule and unwarranted torment, especially after potentially finding out this new information about him. 

"No... I know you wouldn't do that. I am sorry for implying that you potentially would, I know you wouldn't do that to him."

"Apology accepted, but seriously though, he told you that?"

"Again. Yes he did Alfred. Though, I do wonder if there there are other things going on with him as well. He unintentionally mentioned seeing a psychiatrist, and there were a couple of pill bottles on his desk." God why was Arthur speaking so openly about this to Alfred? Then again, he wasn't all that surprised that he did. He knew that he wouldn't say anything or tell anyone if he was asked not too. There was a look of curiosity on his face though, looking toward him over the frames of his glasses. 

"Huh. Not our place really to ask though dude, you think? But! I got another idea for another day. How about a Zombie Apocalypse Day? Where students can either dress like a zombie or if they are trying to survive the Apocalypse and not get eaten by the Zombies? OH! Maybe that day we can actually have a game of Zombies going? Like. One of us on the Student Counsel can be dubbed as a Zombie and the halls and grounds are fair game. So if you get touched by Zombie than you become a Zombie and so on and so forth." Alfred's grin couldn't have been any bigger, Arthur was pretty sure if he had a tail that it would be wagging at a million miles a minute at his 'brilliant' idea. He had to admit, it was an intriguing idea in theory, but he didn't know how it would actually work in practice.

"You realize that we would have to get clearance for it from the Vice Head and the Headmaster? If we did, we would have to set up parameters and rules especially if there were students who won't want to participate as well as times and different rules to make sure that the entire school doesn't fall into chaos for one day."

"Come on, we can figure it out! It would be a really cool and fun shake up to the normal, boring school day. And you have to admit, it would be especially cool if the teachers get involved too. I can see Mr. Vargas especially wanting to get involved, well, all of the coaches in general. You know they would! Hell, if I ask Mr. Vargas I know he would go to bat for us! I bet I can ask Feli to ask him for us."

"...You are just stuck on this idea now, aren't you?" Arthur asked, exasperation ringing through his voice all the while his head shook in disbelief. Then again, he shouldn't have been at all surprised by Alfred's enthusiasm. 

"Yep! Ya know dude, we can make this for Spirit Week! Just make it last for a week! It would be fun, and just make it during school hours and not during after school stuff like extracurriculars though, that would be out of bounds. And we can make it to where students that are Zombies have to actually have like... A ribbon or something on them to put on when they are turned into Zombies."

"And how do you expect that work Alfred?"

"Uh... We can make a lot of ribbons for students to get the Friday before and keep in their uniform pockets or something, so once they get 'turned', they can take it out of their pocket and put it on their vest or something."

"We will see Alfred, we can work out the details over the next couple of days but for now we do need a back up plan so let us try and figure out a normal Spirit Week with different themed days since you do realize that this is due by the end of the week."

"Ughhhhh fine. I think it is good idea." Grumbling with his arms crossing over his chest, leaning back in his chair with his lips pursed into a pout. Earning an eye roll from the Brit, glancing at the time on his phone. The others were late. Of course they were late, but at least Matthew had a good excuse. He had to run back home and get his homework, but everyone else had no excuse.

"Have you heard from anyone else? Matthew I know about, but what about Gilbert? Francis? Yao?"

"Dunno, haven't heard from them. Gil did say that he was coming, his alarm just didn't go off and as for Franny and Yao... No idea, haven't heard from them." Alfred shrugged, clearly he wasn't stressing out nearly as bad as Arthur nor was he pressed like he clearly was. 

"I wish I could fire them. But they were elected in like we were so I have no say in the matter."

  
"Dude, chill. It's fine, we will get this figured out. How about we at least wait till Maddie and Gil get here so we can plan more and push this aside at least for now?" Patting lightly at Arthur's shoulder after he placed his face in his hands, watching as his hands fell down his face before giving a brief nod in agreement.

"You are probably right... I am stressing far too much about this, and I know that I am. This is just some stupid tradition anyway that hardly anyone ever really participates in anyhow, so why does it even matter? There are far more pressing matters to worry about right now at least."

"Like your date the other day?"

"It wasn't a date Alfred!"

"Hey, it got your mind off of the school project, didn't it?"

"Keep that up and I will text Allen. Don't tempt me."

"Awww come on dude not cool!"

"Keep it up and I will." Looking down at the table with the buzzing of his phone, taking a quick look at the message received before typing out a quick response in return before setting it back down. "Alright, where were we?"

"Was that Gil or Yao?"

"No, it was Oliver. He was asking if we had an assignment due for History today and if we we were going to study for the Algebra exam next week."

"Oh fuck-- I forgot about the Algebra test!" Alfred's voice rose, brows furrowing all the while rumpling at his own hair. "When was it again?"

"Next Thursday, so we have plenty of time to study. We were talking about meeting at my house after club, so after practice for you. Mum already knows Oliver is coming for dinner, I doubt she will mind if you and Matthew come too."

"What is she planning on making?"

"Burgers I believe."

"I'm down. I'll just let Mom know and run it by Maddie."

"I thought you might say that, I really doubt that Mum will mind. You know that Father usually makes more than enough in case anyone comes over anyway." If it was one thing that Arthur at least appreciated about his own Step-Father, it was that he actually a lot of the time did anticipate company on most days. It came with the territory especially when his Step-Son had his two best friends living right across the street, to the point where both of their families pretty much had unofficially adopted the other's kids. And if Oliver kept up with this in turn, more then likely he will be joining in that fold.

"Yeah I know, which is why I doubt Mom will especially mind if we go over. She would probably jump at the idea of having us both out of the house and have a date night with her new boyfriend."

"That's right, she is actually dating again. Who is it anyway?"

"You know the Home Ec teacher who also heads up your club and the Yearbook Committee? That guy."

"...Really? It's him? So now I must ask, just how insufferable has Francis become about this?"

"Dunno, haven't really talked to him about it. Far as I know, he doesn't really have all that much of a problem with it." Alfred shrugged, even he was actually more surprised by the development when it actually happened. On one hand he wasn't all too thrilled about this even happening especially when it did, but on the other hand he did just want to see his mom actually be happy. It had been about four years since his Dad passed, so it was high time that she actually got herself back out into the dating scene again. Even if he didn't really get along all that well at least part of the time with her son. Even before Arthur would even respond, all they were met with was the loud crash of the door hitting the wall and a voice that was one that the Brit didn't want to hear so early in the morning despite knowing he had to.

"Eyyyyyyy good morning! Sorry I'm late--"

"Let me guess Gil. Ludwig had to drag your ass out of bed this morning?"

"NO--... Yeah, but that is besides the point! Why did we even have to have a meeting so early in the morning anyway?! Dontcha know that it is far better for growing boys to actually sleep for the betterment of brain development or something like that?" Even as he spoke while he made his way further toward the table where Alfred and Arthur were sitting with a few papers filled with notes rested in front of the Brit, Gilbert immediately turned a chair and took his seat, arms resting on the back of it. "So. Whatcha talking about? We got some planning or some shit to do?"

"If you had been here on time you would know exactly what we are discussing." Then again, Arthur in a way was actually glad that everyone else on the Counsel was running late that morning. It stopped him from having to explain and deal with the potential for heavy harassment from Alfred's outburst about the potential relationship between him and their new student. That quite honestly was the last thing that he wanted to deal with right now, especially with the likes of Gilbert and Francis. Once and if they got a whiff of such potential juicy gossip, they would tell Antonio and then it would become a hot rumor all over the school.

"We were talking about what to do for 'Spirit Week' next month, I think we should have a game of Humans vs Zombies going through that entire week and have a fundraiser for certain teachers to have to kiss a pig at that Friday's game if they get the most amount of money collected for it." Ignoring Arthur's snide jab, Alfred chose to fill in Gilbert with his own ideas on what to do for an event that really hardly anyone cared about anyway. At least it would get people interested and actually want to participate.

"PFFFFFF-- That's a great idea! Can I be the first Zombie? I know I can get Toni and Franny right off the bat, maybe your brother! We can start the apocalypse off right! And you know we have to get Coach Vargas and Franny's old man in on the pig kissing bit. Hey-- Speaking of which, where are Franny and Maddie anyway? Weren't they supposed to be here already?"

"Dude I don't care if you are the first Zombie! We gotta run it by the Big Man first, but I bet we can get it going especially if we get in a good word by a couple of the teachers. As for Franny, dunno. Maddie forgot his homework at home so he had to run back and go get it."

"Bummer, that sucks and Franny said that he was coming. Guess he's running late like the rest of us."

"Can you two please bloody quiet down for a minute so I can think and write all of this down? I would much rather avoid the headache of the both of you screeching at once." Arthur practically snapped at the pair before Alfred and Gilbert looked at each other, quickly writing down his notes on how this ridiculous idea could even possibly begin to play out properly along with how they could keep it from breaking down into nothing more than school wide chaos.

"Dammnnnn look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Who pissed in your corn flakes Prez?"

"Gil. Bro hasn't had his tea yet."

"Oh shit. No wonder he is acting like a pissy old man."

"I am not! Now, if you both could stop insulting me for a couple of minutes, I am trying to work through a proposal for this stupid idea of yours."

"Geez, sorry dude. There was no reason to bite our heads off, damn." Gilbert rolled his eyes as he spoke, shaking his head with his fingers tapping on the wood of the chair. "So, while Mr. Bitchy is over there being all pissy and shit, what else is going on?"

"Don't ever call me that ever again Gilbert and I am right here so I can still hear you."

"Yeah I know you can hear me, but I can still call you Mr. Bitchy if I want. But what I'm really curious about is I know you two have been around that new kid the most, you realize the whole school's been talking about it right? Hey, Al, bro, care to dish? I tried talking to that kid and he got all stammery and shit and ran off."

"He is very shy Gilbert, and more likely than not, you were too forward with him right off the bat." Arthur responded through an irritated grumble, shaking his head before dropping his pen down onto the small stack of papers in front of him. It wasn't as though he wanted to actually get any sort of work done, oh no, clearly that would be far too easy of a task for even ask for.

"Really? All I did was say hi to him and see if he wanted to come hang out with us." The pout on Gilbert's face was more palpable, the tapping of his fingers on the back of the chair echoing through their small group. "Is that kid seriously so jumpy that even asking to hang out is enough to set him off?"

"Gil. Dude. You know I love you like a brother, but. You always kinda come off too strong and I bet that you kinda yelled in his face without realizing what you were doing. So. If that is what happened, and I bet it was, I am thinking you kinda spooked him. Give him a break, Ollie's been through a lot of shit before ending up here." Alfred sighed himself, reaching over to give his friend an empathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Seriously? What all has that kid gone through to be all jumpy and shit like that? He realizes that the whole school is talking, right? Especially cause you guys have kinda seem to have been the only ones who have even been able to get the slightest bit close to him."

"He has pretty severe anxiety as well as he was tormented quite a bit by bullies before coming here. Which is a big reason as to why Alfred and I have been around him as much as we have, we want him to be nothing more than comfortable here and actually thrive here without any lick of concern."

"Dude. You are kidding, right? A quiet, timid guy like that?" He supposed it was because that sort of behavior really didn't happen out in the open at their school, such a confession admittedly caught Gilbert off guard. Then again, he shouldn't have been all that surprised. It was usually the shy ones like that that got a lot of the flack from the assholes.

"Ollie's had it pretty rough before coming here, so, next time you try and talk to him... Take it down from an eleven down to like... A two, okay? You probably just spooked him with just how loud you can be."

"Wha-- I wasn't being loud!"

"You are being loud right now."

"That's cause I know you two!"

"Exactly. Take down a few pegs, and then more than likely you can talk to the new kid without scaring him off."

"Ughhhhh fine. I'll tone down my awesome self so I 'don't scare the new kid'. This sucks." 

"You said you wished to speak with him, did you not? Well, I hate to break it to you but that is exactly what you need to do in order to do so. He is still trying to settle in, he has only been here for a few weeks and he still hasn't fully gotten used to everything yet." Arthur began to rub at his temples for what felt like the umpeenth time that morning in an effort to keep a tension headache from coming on. Before another word could be said, the familiar sound of the door creaking open and hurried footsteps rushing toward the table where they all sat, followed by a second set after them. Matthew practically bounded into the room toward the table where they sat, Francis following more nonchalantly right after him.

"I am so sorry that I'm late! I forgot my homework and I had to run home to get it!" Saying this through an exasperated pant as he set down his backpack next to the chair that he took a seat at next to his brother, Arthur nodding in acknowledgement.

"It's alright Matthew, I knew about you so you are alright. Francis however, you had no such reason to be late. And you are almost thirty minutes late. Do you have anything to say for yourself about it?" 

"Did you think it possible that I may have forgotten that there was a meeting this morning?" It was that casual tone that especially in situations like this tended to just grate on Arthur's nerves. At the very least as ridiculous as what they were discussing at that exact moment was, it could at least have been taken more seriously.

"And yet I fail to believe you. I can more see that you just didn't want to come this early and actually participate in discussion and just let me in particular do all of the work."

"However did you guess? Then again, we all know where the focus has really been lately."

"I don't want or have the patience to hear it from you either."

"Can't we at least have one meeting where you two don't start fighting?" Matthew asked with a heavy sigh of his own, Alfred nodding in agreement.

"Seriously dudes. I get you guys want to know more about the elusive new kid, but you do know that we kinda have to get this done right?" 

Alfred actually talking sense and working in tandem with his brother, that was a new one. However as the meeting progressed, such peace didn't last. Antonio showed another thirty minutes late, and by that time the normal, petty arguing between Francis and Arthur commenced once more. However, with the distraction of the pair of them the others were able to hash out Alfred's initial plans for the special week happening that next month. At least this time, he couldn't be shot down. Since after all, all of the framework was figured out between the four of them after Antonio was filled in on the plans.

This time, Arthur actually couldn't shoot down their plans. If they could get the Big Man on board, then the week-long schoolwide game of Zombies would be a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for this chapter being late! The holidays were super busy and I've been dealing with a little bit of writer's block. I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday and let's hope that 2021 will be way better.


End file.
